


The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

by monokerinaa



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, basically everyone is ooc, it's going to be a happy fic i think, they're all teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 79,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokerinaa/pseuds/monokerinaa
Summary: Zelda Spellman is a normal teenager that was about to enter her senior year when her life was turned upside down. Then she met Faustus Blackwood. A senior with many rules.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Hilda Spellman/Sabrina Spellman/Zelda Spellman, Sabrina Spellman/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 110
Kudos: 107





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I really don't know what I am doing, but let's hope for the best. This fic combines a lot of pieces from my favorites fics in Ao3.

Zelda Phiona Spellman was the middle child of George and Phiona Spellman. She was about to start her senior year in her high school, The Academy of Unseen Arts in Greendale. George and Phiona had two more children, Edward Spellman, who was 13 years older than Zelda, and Hilda Spellman, who was one year younger than her.

Even though Edward was 13 years older than Zelda, they had a special relationship. He was the only person that she would go for advice, the person that she trusted the most. He married five years ago a woman named Diana Sawyer. At first, Zelda wasn’t fond of Diana. She would never admit it, but she was afraid that her brother won’t be there for her when she needed him. However, when Diana got pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl, Sabrina, she became fonder of Diana. Zelda and Sabrina had a very special bond since she was a toddler. Sabrina always wanted to be with Zelda when they visited the Mortuary that her grandparents lived with Zelda and Hilda. Zelda’s name was one of Sabrina’s first words, after “Mama” and “Dadda”. She called her “Zee” as her friends did. Sabrina was Zelda’s favorite person and she would always choose to spend time with Sabrina and never minded babysitting her, even if that meant that she had to cancel her plans with her friends.

The summer before senior year was life-changing for Zelda. When she finished her junior year in high school, Zelda could graduate from high school if she wanted to. But she didn’t. She wanted to spend more time in high school with her friends and be more relaxed with school subjects. Besides, senior year was supposed to be the best year in high school, full of parties and opportunities. At the party for the end of the school year, Zelda met a senior, that was about to study in California. She actually knew him from some classes that they had together. He invited her to an after-party that a senior was throwing at his house and after an hour or so, he took her to his house. That was the night Zelda lost her virginity. He was gentle with her, but it was obvious that he wasn’t really experienced. When they finished, Zelda called Edward to pick her up as they had planned. She went straight to sleep in the guest room when she arrived at Edward and Diana’s house and she woke up to Sabrina’s hugs. They had breakfast together and before she left, she told Edward what had happened the previous night. He wasn’t thrilled, but he was relieved that she talked to someone. She made him promised that he wouldn’t tell their parents anything, and he convinced her to allow Diana to take her to her doctor, so the doctor could put her on the pill.

A week later, Zelda left for London. She went to a summer school program there for six weeks. Even though she had excelled in all her classes, she wanted to be sure that her college application would be perfect, and she would be accepted to Yale easily. Zelda had the time of her life in London, not because of the classes she attended, but because of the parties, the alcohol, and the sexual experiences that she experienced. She also came back to Greendale with her new habit of smoking. The first thing she did when she came back was to see Sabrina. She had missed her so much, even though they face-timed almost every day. She had brought her some presents from London, a Paddington bear, a beautiful red coat for the winter, and some children's books.

Three nights before the new school year started, the seniors threw a bonfire party near Sweetwater river. It was a Greendale tradition. Not only seniors from the Academy attended, but also seniors from Baxter High. Zelda wore a black strapless mini dress with a short denim jacket. Her red hair was perfectly curled, her eyeliner was on point and her lips were painted red, her signature color. She went downstairs to kiss goodnight Sabrina, who was staying the night at the mortuary because Edward and Diana went on a date. Sabrina was already ready to go to sleep, so Zelda didn’t feel guilty for leaving for the party and Hilda was more than capable to take care of Sabrina and get her to sleep. She kissed Sabrina goodnight and got her car keys to leave to pick up her friends, Mary Wardwell and Marie LaFleur. Mary and Marie were her best friends. When Zelda was in London, Mary and Marie realized that they were more than friends, so they decided to be a couple. Zelda was so thrilled about her friends. However, there was an issue. Mary’s parents were very conservative, and they were trying to make her a couple with Adam Masters, who was also their friend. Adam was very supportive of Mary and Marie and he agreed to pretend to be Mary’s boyfriend.

Zelda picked Mary and Marie up from their houses and they went to the party. They were already a lot of people around the bonfire who were drinking beer and dancing to music. Marie went to get them something to drink. Mary was talking to Adam. Zelda took a rolled cigarette from her purse and lit it. This act got the attention of Faustus Blackwood who was standing across her. Faustus Blackwood was the man every girl in school wanted. He was tall with beautiful blue eyes, black hair, and strong arms. He had a reputation; he was considered the “fuckboy” of the Academy, but he didn’t take girls that were at the same age or younger than him from the Academy. Only older girls from the Academy or girls outside of it. He also didn’t take anyone to his bed, no girl had spent the night to his house, and he didn’t sleep with someone more than one night. He didn’t date.

He was watching her putting her cigarette on her lips. He knew who she was and he had eyed her in the hallways, but they had never really talked or hanged out together, but he knew that she was an excellent student and that she had a younger sister. Now Faustus was even more intrigued by her. Seeing her smoking her cigarette spiked his interest further. She was so attractive. He felt a conflict building up inside him. He really wanted to talk to her and get to know her, but that would break his rules. He saw her stubbing her cigarette, her beautiful green eyes with a shine from the flames. He decided to go to talk to her when he saw her answering a call that really seemed to upset her, then she went to her friends to tell them something and she left the party.


	2. Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finished her cigarette still thinking that Faustus Blackwood was looking at her when she heard her phone. She answered the call. It was her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the general idea in my mind and how I want the story to continue. I hope this chapter will make sense and that you will enjoy it. 
> 
> This chapter's title is from the song "Brave" by Sara Bareilles.

Zelda was smoking her cigarette when she saw Faustus Blackwood standing across from her and looking at her. She felt flattered, but she knew of his reputation and felt reluctant to approach him. She never saw him look at her like that before. They had shared some classes, but they had never talked, or they never hanged out with the same people. He usually hanged out with some boys that apparently were his friends and his cousin, Lilith, and her friends. He was always around people. He had seen him at parties too, at first, he had hanged out with his friends, and then she would probably see him leave with a girl that was older than them or from another school. Rumor has it, he didn’t sleep with girls from the same year, because it was too messy. And by messy, they meant that girls get attached to him because he bedded them once and he didn’t want that.

She finished her cigarette still thinking that Faustus Blackwood was looking at her when she heard her phone. She answered the call. It was her mother.

“Zelda, you need to come back to the Mortuary”, her mother said.

“Why?”, she asked. It wasn’t even midnight yet, she thought.

“Something happened. It’s urgent. Please, come quickly. Sabrina will need you”, her mother said, and she hanged up.

Zelda felt confused. Was Sabrina sick? What could have happened? She couldn’t think about it, she needed to go home. She found Mary, Marie, and Adam and told me that something had come up at the Mortuary and she had to leave the party. She asked if they were okay and if they had a ride to get back home. Adam told her that she would take the girls to their houses. She told them “Goodnight” and left.

* * *

Zelda arrived at the Mortuary 30 minutes later. When she opened the door and walked to the parlor, she saw a policeman talking to her parents. Hilda was at the corner and she was crying. “What the hell happened?”, she thought to herself.

“Oh Zelda, you came”, her father said, “Thank you for informing us, Officer Kinkle”.

“Of course. I’m sorry for your loss, Mr. Spellman.”, the policeman said. Zelda was even more confused. She looked at her mother and she realized that she was crying as well, not as loud as Hilda, but she was crying too. “Something terrible must have happened”, she thought to herself.

The policeman left. Her father approached her, “Zelda, sit down with me”.

“Father, you are scaring me, what happened?”, she said. His eyes began to full of tears. She had never seen her father cry.

“Something happened to Diana and Edward”, he paused. Zelda didn’t say anything, she waited for him to continue. “They were involved in a car accident two hours ago”.

Zelda could not understand the words her father was saying. Edward and Diana were coming back from their date in Riverdale when a drunk driver didn’t stop at a stop sign and his car collided with their car. Edward and Diana died at the scene. Her world had turned upside down. Edward was dead. Sabrina’s father was dead.

“What would happen to Sabrina now?”, she asked her father. “Sabrina will stay with us”, her father said.

“That seems right. When is the funeral?”, she said.

“Tomorrow”.

“Okay. May I be excused?”, she said. Her voice was trembling.

“Of course. We’ll talk tomorrow. Hilda, you should go to sleep as well”, he said.

Both girls left without saying a word. When they came upstairs, Zelda went to Sabrina’s room to check on her. She was sleeping so peacefully. Tomorrow she would learn that her parents had died and that she would move to the mortuary. “Would she understand what had happened?”, she thought to herself. Of course, she would, she was a smart girl, even though she was 3 years old, almost 4. She closed Sabrina’s door. Hilda was standing in the hallway.

“Is she alright?”, Hilda asked.

“She’s sleeping peacefully for now”, Zelda said.

“What are we going to do?”, Hilda asked, eyes filled with tears.

“I don’t know. But we need to be brave for her. She only has us.”, Zelda said.

Hilda hugged her. Zelda hugged her back and then Zelda went to her room.

That night Zelda cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Zelda didn’t sleep that night. Her bedroom door opened at 06:30 am and Zelda felt someone climbing on her bed. She knew right away who it was. She pretended to be asleep.

“Zee...”, Sabrina whispered close to her ear.

Zelda opened her eyes and saw Sabrina. It was a tradition of them whenever Sabrina stayed at the Mortuary or Zelda in the guest room and they didn’t have a real sleepover, Sabrina will wake up Zelda with kisses and hugs at her bed.

“Brina…”, Zelda said looking right into the blonde girl’s eyes, as she stuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Sabrina curled into Zelda’s lap and they both slept like that for an hour. A calm moment before the storm comes to her niece’s life.

* * *

Zelda’s mother came up to Zelda’s bedroom to wake her up. She saw her with Sabrina wrapped in her arms and her heart broke. She didn’t want to wake them up, but she had. In the afternoon they would have to bury her son and his wife. Mothers shouldn’t bury their children.

“Girls wake up! We have a long day ahead of us!”, Zelda’s mother said. She was dressed in a black dress and her gold-red hair was in a bun. She was getting ready for the funeral.

The girls woke up instantly. Sabrina wanted to stay in bed, but she knew her grandmother wouldn’t allow it, so she left Zelda’s bed without saying a word. Zelda did the same.

When Zelda got downstairs. Hilda and her father were already at the table. Hilda was drinking her tea that Zelda brought her from London. Her father was reading his morning newspaper and he was drinking his espresso. Her mother was drinking her coffee as well. It seemed like a normal morning, but it wasn’t. Zelda put Sabrina to her special seat and brought her breakfast. Sabrina didn’t know yet about her parents.

After a while, Zelda’s mother decided that it was time that Sabrina knew about her parents’ fate, that they would never come back. But Sabrina was quicker, “Where are Mommy and Daddy?”, she said so innocently. Zelda and Hilda froze.

“Sabrina, there is something that you should know”, Phiona Spellman said and took Sabrina out from her special seat and put her in her lap. How could someone tell a 3-year-old that their parents had died and that they would never come back? Sabrina didn’t say anything.

“Something had happened, and they aren’t going to come and pick you up.”

“What?”, Sabrina said, she was confused.

“They had an accident last night”, Phiona said. She was trying to explain as best as she could, but she was confusing Sabrina. Zelda decided that she should be the one to talk to Sabrina, as her mother was about to cry, and her father was finishing the last things for the funeral along with Hilda.

“Kid, remember when you asked me why Susie doesn’t have a Mommy?”, Zelda said.

“Yes, you said that she was very ill and doctors didn’t make her better, so God made her a star up in the sky”, Sabrina said.

“Correct. Sabrina, your Dad and Mom had an accident last night, they were hit by another car and the doctors couldn’t make them better”, Zelda said, her voice was trembling.

“So they are stars now?”, Sabrina said, she was about to cry.

“Yes, Sabrina. I’m so sorry”, Zelda said, she was about to cry too, but she knew that she had to be brave for Sabrina.

Sabrina curled to Zelda’s lap and started to cry. She was a smart kid and she realized immediately that she would never see her parents again. Zelda held her. She knew that she needed her now the most.

* * *

The funeral passed by quickly. Diana’s parents came from Massachusetts. Sabrina was silent, she didn’t say a word. She only wanted to be curled up at Zelda’s lap.

When most of the guests left, Edward’s lawyer approached the family and told them that they should open their will now. He asked for the Sawyers and the Spellmans to come to the study that the mortuary had.

“So, there isn’t a lot really to said. All their assets and money go to Sabrina and Sabrina’s upbringing. The most important issue is who is going to be Sabrina’s legal guardian from now on”, the lawyer said. “Edward and Diana took care of it since Sabrina was 3 months old”, he paused. “Edward’s sister, Zelda, is the guardian they chose for Sabrina”. Everyone looked at Zelda who was at the corner holding Sabrina who was sleeping in her arms.

“But she is underage”, Zelda’s father said.

“Yes, I know, but they also took care of that. Zelda is Sabrina’s legal guardian, but they asked that she live with Zelda’s parents until Zelda finishes her studies. That doesn’t change the fact that Zelda is Sabrina’s legal guardian from now on”, the lawyer said and told Zelda and her parents to sign the documents that he had brought with him. Zelda signed the papers and left the study with Sabrina in her arms to get her to her bedroom.

As she was ready to leave Sabrina to her room, Sabrina woke up. She could see that Zelda was about to cry. “Auntie Zee…”, Sabrina said with a soft voice, “can I sleep in your bed?”.

“Of course, sweetheart, but let’s get you in your PJs first. Do you want something to eat?”, Zelda asked.

Sabrina nodded. “Okay, I’ll help you put your PJs on, and then we’ll ask Hildie to make you something to eat.”

Zelda helped Sabrina get her pajamas on and took her to Hilda’s room to take her downstairs to make her something for dinner. She went then to her bedroom. She started to cry, she needed to get her out of her system. Edward and Diana had died. Sabrina had lost her parents. Her parents had lost their son. Diana’s parents had lost their daughter. Hilda had lost her brother. She had lost her best friend. Why on Earth did they appoint her as Sabrina’s legal guardian? Her thoughts were killing her. She needed a cigarette.

She rolled one. The act of rolling her cigarette and smoking it calmed her. She remembered the night that Edward caught her smoking. It was two days after she had returned from London. She was in her room, listening to music and smoking a cigarette. She thought that she was alone at the house when Edward came to her room and caught her smoking.

“I should have seen it coming”, Edward said with a smirk on his lips.

Zelda was confused, but she wanted to sound confident, “Whatever do you mean brother”.

“Don’t put your defenses on Zee, I promise you that I won’t judge you or say a thing to Father or Mother”, Edward said. “We all went through that phase when we returned from London. Just promise me that you won’t smoke too much and around Sabrina”.

“Of course, Edward, you shouldn’t worry about that”, Zelda said.

* * *

Zelda took Sabrina to her bedroom. When they lied down, Sabrina said “Zee, will you tomorrow help me find things for the stars in your laptop?”.

“Yes, I will kid, but now it’s time to sleep, we had a difficult day” and she kissed Sabrina’s forehead.

Sabrina drifted peacefully to sleep. Zelda was just staring at her and listening to her niece’s breathing.

“I don’t know what I am supposed to do, but I promise you that I will always be there for you to protect you and constantly keep your parents alive in your memory”, Zelda said and finally felt ready to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you so much! <3


	3. Ocean Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks had passed, and it was time for the Spellman sisters to return to school. Zelda could stay at home if she wanted to, but she didn’t want to leave Hilda alone. Besides, she had missed her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's title is from "Ocean Eyes" by Billie Eilish. 
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone that left kudos and commented on my previous chapter. I don't really know how to use Ao3 as a creator and I might have made a comment disappear (sorry Clarice, I'm so grateful for your kind words! <3)

George and Phiona allowed Zelda and Hilda not to go to school for the next two weeks after the funeral. Sabrina didn’t start preschool as well. They wanted to make sure that the girls were alright before they had to return to their reality. Besides school started two days after the funeral, so they wouldn’t miss much.

This year Zelda didn’t have to be at school all day long. She only had to take an English class to graduate. She would mostly spend her time at the library doing online courses in subjects that the school didn’t offer, like Ancient Greek, that they would look good in her college application. She would also attend a Latin class, but her level was more advanced, so she would do more work for the class in the library than the actual classroom, and an Advanced Math class. She would still be a member of the drama club and maybe she would join the events committee, but she hadn’t made her mind yet.

Hilda was in her junior year, so she was preparing for her SAT exams. She really enjoyed science classes and she didn’t like Languages like Zelda, who already spoke 7 languages and knew how to read in nine languages. She hadn’t excelled in writing in Chinese and Arabic yet, but she had all the time she needed to do it before the school year ended. Even though it was going to be a difficult year for Hilda, she needed some time to grieve and Zelda was willing to help her catch up with what she had missed the first two weeks of school. It wasn’t too much.

Sabrina would attend the Academy’s preschool. It was the only preschool of Greendale. Her friends from daycare, Roz, and Susie, would attend as well, so it wouldn’t be an unfamiliar environment for Sabrina. Zelda would drive her and Hilda to school and she would take Sabrina to her class and then she would go to her classes at the Academy’s high school building.

Zelda discussed with her parents what being a legal guardian meant. Her parents promised her that they would support her and help her with raising Sabrina and that she wouldn’t have to worry about her studies. Besides, Yale wasn’t that far away from Greendale. She could still go to all the parties that she would be invited to and spend time with her friends. She was still sixteen years old, 17 in December. She already spent a lot of time with Sabrina, she didn’t have to feel guilty about anything. She was already an amazing aunt to Sabrina and she would be a good legal guardian to her.

In those two weeks that they weren’t going to school, Sabrina was very determined to find any information she could about stars with Zelda’s help. She learned about how Perseus saved Andromeda from the sea-monster and how he killed Medusa, about Orion who was goddess Artemis’ lost love, and about Centaur. She also learned about planets. She could name them all. They even saw the constellations of the Great Bear, the Little Bear, and Cassiopeia from the patio.

Zelda ordered children’s books that help explain death and grief. They read one before bed almost every night. Sabrina seemed to comprehend what had happened to her parents. It still hurt a lot, but everyone, especially Zelda, tried to make her feel better. They went shopping to find things to decorate Sabrina’s new bedroom. It didn’t have much before, some old toys and a bed. Sabrina wanted her bedroom to be decorated with stars. They brought all the things from Edward and Diana’s place, all her clothes and all her toys. Zelda continued to buy children’s books for Sabrina, some of them were books that help children learn French, and she created a reading spot at Sabrina’s bedroom. After dinner and Sabrina’s bath, Zelda and Sabrina sat at the reading spot and Zelda read her a bedtime story. Sabrina usually slept after the story ended. Zelda would place her to her bed, and she would turn on her star lights and switch off the main lights. Some nights Sabrina wouldn’t sleep after one bedtime story.

“Another one Zee!”, Sabrina would say with puppy eyes.

“But it’s already past your bedtime kid!”, Zelda would say.

“Please Auntie Zee”, Sabrina would say, and Zelda wouldn’t complain again, because when Sabrina called her “Auntie Zee” did something to her.

* * *

Two weeks had passed, and it was time for the Spellman sisters to return to school. Zelda could stay at home if she wanted to, but she didn’t want to leave Hilda alone. Besides, she had missed her friends.

She woke up and got ready for school. She wore a black dress with a white collar and her suede black heels. She put her red lipstick on and checked at her vanity mirror if her hair was perfectly curled. Students at the Academy didn’t have to wear a uniform, but boys had to wear a shirt or jumper (ties were optional) with smart trousers and girls had to wear dresses, skirts, or smart trousers. Jeans weren’t allowed at school hours and athletic clothes were only allowed at PE classes and sports.

When Zelda went downstairs, she saw that Sabrina was already ready for preschool. She was excited and anxious at the same time, as was Zelda. She was so beautiful with her navy-blue dress. People would say that Sabrina took after Diana, but Zelda could see Edward in Sabrina’s eyes.

“Good morning Zelds”, Hilda said.

“Morning. Mother, did you get Sabrina ready?”, Zelda asked.

“Yes. I woke up earlier than usual to make breakfast and I decided to give you some time to yourself since I had time to get Sabrina ready”, her mother said.

“Okay, thank you”, she purred herself a cup of coffee, “how are you feeling Sabrina?”

“I’m excited! Susie told me that Miss Martha is very nice, and she brings sweets every Friday to class”, Sabrina said, eating her pancakes with her special cutlery in her special seat.

“Oh, that’s very nice, love!”, Hilda said.

“Yes, that’s very nice. You girls should hurry up, it’s almost time to leave”, their mother said.

“Okay. Sabrina, your bag is ready, right?”, Zelda asked.

“Yes!”, Sabrina said with her mouth full.

“Alright. Finish your breakfast Hilda and get Sabrina upstairs to get her things and I’ll wait for you here”, Zelda said.

Hilda and Sabrina went upstairs to get their things and Zelda enjoyed what was left of her coffee and breakfast. When the girls came downstairs, Zelda put her black coat on and then helped Sabrina put on her red coat, the one that she had bought her from London.

* * *

Zelda parked at the Academy’s parking lot and helped Sabrina get out of her car seat.

“Okay, girls, did you take all of your things?”, Zelda asked before she locked the car.

“Yes, Zelds. Do you want me to come with you?”, Hilda asked.

“No, sister. I can take Sabrina to her classroom. You should go to your classroom as well Hilda, classes start soon”, Zelda said.

“Alright Zelds, I’ll see you at lunch”, Hilda said and went inside the high school building.

Zelda and Sabrina were walking from the parking lot to get to the Academy’s preschool building. It was the last building of the complex. It had a large garden with a playground for recess. The classrooms were colorful, and the school provided many activities, not only drawing and playing but also projects, such as learning how to grow and take care of a plant or being part of a school play.

They arrived at the building. Zelda kneeled in front of Sabrina and looked her in her eyes. She could see that she was excited to start school, but also a little afraid.

“Okay, kid, you remember what we talked about, right?”, Zelda asked the little girl.

“Yes, Auntie Zee. Be nice to other kids and Miss Martha, always say “please” and “thank you”, it’s okay if I get dirt on my clothes and always tell my teacher if something bad happens”, Sabrina said confidently.

“Correct Brina! Everything will be fine, you don’t need to worry about anything”, Zelda smiled to Sabrina. “Shall we get inside?”.

They walked inside the building and they found Sabrina’s class. Her teacher, Miss Martha, was outside the classroom, waiting for her students to arrive.

“Good morning! You must be Sabrina”, Miss Martha said, and Sabrina nodded.

“It’s so nice to meet you. I am Miss Martha, your teacher and you must be Sabrina’s aunt, Zelda”. Zelda’s parents had contacted the school and Miss Martha to inform them about Sabrina’s parents’ death and that Zelda and Hilda would be the ones that they would bring and take Sabrina to school since they were working most of the times in Riverdale as the area’s coroners or they had bodies to prepare at the Mortuary.

“It’s nice to meet you, Zelda”, Miss Martha said, and they shook hands. “Sabrina, you can go inside. I know that Susie and Roz are waiting for you. You can leave your things at your desk. There is a label with your name on it. If you need help, I’ll be there shortly”.

Sabrina nodded and looked at Zelda. She understood right away what Sabrina needed. A hug. She kneeled before Sabrina again and said, “Okay, kid. Go have fun, but not too much fun, okay?”. Edward used to use that phrase on her when she was going out with her friends. She smiled at her and Sabrina hugged her. Zelda kissed her on her forehead.

“I’ll see you at lunch”, Zelda said.

“Okay, bye Zee”, Sabrina said and kissed her on her cheek. Then, she went to her classroom to find her friends.

“If she needs anything, you can call me on my phone. If I don’t answer, please call my school’s secretary and they will inform me”, Zelda said to Miss Martha.

“Of course, Zelda, you don’t need to worry. Sabrina will be fine”, Miss Martha said and smile to Sabrina. Then, she went to her classroom to start her day with her preschoolers.

* * *

She saw Mary and Marie before the first period started. She only saw them once during the two weeks that she was absent from school. They told her that they had a lot to catch up to at lunch. She saw from the corner of her eye Faustus Blackwood entering the Academy’s hallway and walking to his locker. Maybe he hadn’t been looking at her at the party, maybe it was only in her head. Why did she care if he had been looking at her at the party? They’ve been to the same school for three years now and they never really met or engaged to conversations together. She knew of his reputation. The bell rang and she pushed her thoughts away, grateful that the first period was about to start.

Zelda spent the first three periods at the library preparing for her Ancient Greek online class. She was reading “Helen” by Euripides and doing her assignments. She had to read the play and then write an essay explaining the structure of the play, describing how the author presents his characters and presenting the themes and the techniques that the author uses at his work.

When the fourth period started, she decided to go for a walk. She got tired of being in front of her laptop screen. She got up, took her cigarettes from her bag, and put them along with her phone in the pocket of her coat, put her things in her bag, and left the library. She stopped at her locker to put her bag inside and went outside, moving towards the sports field. She knew that it was empty.

She found a secluded corner and sat down. She took her cigarettes and lighter out of her pocket. She had rolled them the previous night and put them in the silver case that she had bought from London. She had just bought a Marlboro Gold rolling tobacco packet. She didn’t smoke too much, it was only her third packet of tobacco since London, but she thought she needed one now. She lit her cigarette and took a long drag from it when she heard some noise and tried to hide her cigarette.

“I didn’t expect a candidate for the valedictorian being in a corner of the sports field smoking a rolled cigarette”, she heard a voice saying. She looked up and saw Faustus Blackwood standing in front of her, wearing a white shirt with a black tie and black smart pants.

She stood up and looked at him, “Don’t you have a class to attend to?”, Zelda asked with a firm voice and took a drag from her cigarette.

“I actually don’t. I don’t have as many classes as I did last year. Half of my school days are free periods. I believe your school days are mostly free as well”, he said. He was looking at her bright green eyes. “May I have a drag?”, he asked her.

Zelda was confused but she agreed to and she gave him her cigarette.

“By the way, I don’t believe I have ever introduced myself. I’m Faustus Blackwood, candidate for this year's class president and an aspiring student at Columbian University”, Faustus said and took a drag from Zelda’s cigarette. She was looking at his blue ocean eyes while he was introducing himself. She thought that she could lose herself while looking at them, but she needed to seem unbothered by his presence.

“I’m Zelda Spellman. Nice to meet you”, she said and took her cigarette from his hands. She took a drag.

“I heard that your brother had a car accident and that’s why you were absent from school. I’m so sorry for your loss”, he said. How can he had never talked to her before? She was mesmerizing.

“Thank you”, she took another drag and she gave him her cigarette with a sad smile. He had noticed her absence, she thought. Maybe she was right that he had been looking at her at the bonfire party.

Faustus took the last drag of the cigarette and put it out with his shoe. He threw it to the bin near them. Zelda was watching his every move.

They looked at each other’s eyes for a little bit. No one said anything. It was a nice feeling, she thought to herself. But she couldn’t lose herself to him. She had responsibilities and he had a reputation that she couldn’t ignore.

“I’ll see you around, Miss Spellman”, he smiled at her and left.

* * *

At lunch, she sat with Mary, Marie, and Adam. They told her everything that she had missed that happened at school. Not much, really. Adam became a tutor to Lilith Blackwood for her science classes.

“You, a tutor to Lilith Blackwood. Wow. I didn’t see that coming”, Zelda said.

“Yes, it’s not that she actually needs a tutor, she is pretty smart, but she wants to improve her grades in Physics and Chemistry”, Adam said.

“She doesn’t treat you unwell, right? She is considered to be the queen b of the school”, Marie asked her.

“No, she is actually pretty nice”, he said.

Zelda finished her lunch and went to find Hilda, who was sitting with her friends, Lucy, and Eileen. She asked her how her day was, and they went to visit Sabrina at the preschool’s canteen to see how she was doing on her first day at school. Sabrina was really pleased with her teacher and she had made a new friend, Harvey Kinkle, who was also a friend of Roz and Susie. They kissed her goodbye and they returned to their classes.

After her English class and before the last period, Zelda was asked at the principal’s office. She got worried. She thought that something bad had happened to Sabrina. She knocked at the principal’s office and he told her to come in.

“Good evening, Miss Spellman. Have a seat”, the Academy’s principal said to her.

She sat without saying a word.

“Our Latin teacher told me that her classes don’t have anything to offer to you, because you are already at an advanced level. So, she decided to appoint you as a tutor to a student and have your tutoring lesson at the library instead of having to attend classes”, the principal said.

“I’m fine with it”, Zelda said. “Who is the student that I’m going to tutor?”, she asked. She thought she was going to be a student from tenth or eleventh grade.

“You can meet him now. He’s outside. Come in, Mr. Blackwood”, the principal said.

Zelda's heart started to beat fast. She couldn't believe it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Zelda and Faustus' first tutoring session in Latin. So many feelings already! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 <3


	4. lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some inexplicable reason, Zelda was putting more effort into her outfit. She had decided on a baby blue turtleneck crop top and a high waisted grey skirt with a pair of high heels. She put her silver earrings and her perfume on, and she checked her vanity mirror to make sure that her outfit was perfect. Then, she went downstairs, drank her morning coffee, and ate her breakfast with Sabrina and Hilda, and they left for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that Faustus sounds a little bit of an asshole at the beginning of this chapter, but I'm just trying to give as much of background story as I can. 
> 
> This chapter's title is "lovely" by Billie Eilish & Khalid. 
> 
> Also, thank you so much to everyone that has commented and left kudos on my work. English is not my native language, so I'm trying my best to illustrate what I have in my mind. <3

Faustus Blackwood had never felt intrigued about a girl before. He didn’t date. He didn’t care about the personality of the girls he slept with, not even their names. His only concern was to have a good time in bed. Not in his bed. He never brought a girl to his bed. It was mostly in secluded public places at parties, but sometimes it was in a bed. He never gave his phone out. It was one time and only one time.

He followed a routine. He eyed a girl, usually at a party. He went to talk to her, bringing a drink with him. He charmed her, it didn’t usually take long, and he took her somewhere isolated. He kissed her hungrily to make them feel drowned to him and then, he kneeled before them, and using his skillful tongue he made them cum. Then, if he needed a little boost, he made them kneel before him and treat him as well and at last, he turned them around and entered them from behind. He didn’t want to see their faces when he fucked them, he didn’t want to get attached to them. It was a one-time thing. It was one of his rules and he didn’t usually break that rule. Every girl at the Academy knew about his routine, but they all thought that they would be the ones that they would convince him to settle down. Besides, rumor had it that his tongue was way too skillful.

Faustus had noticed Zelda before. At classes, at school events, at parties. How could he not? She was stunning. Her perfectly curled red hair, her bright green eyes, her red lips, her tight skirts. Of course, he had noticed her. He had thought about talking to her. But he knew that if he did, he would lose himself to her and he couldn’t afford that. He needed to be an excellent student with perfect grades to get to Columbia. And he had almost achieved that. He only needed to be class president this year, win at the state’s debate contest and overachieve at his English class, his Trigonometry class, and his Latin class, along with his extracurricular classes that he took online, just like Zelda, to look good at his college application. He had a plan. He would finish college in two and a half years, study for a year for the LSATs and then, get into law school. That was his plan and he had to stay focus.

* * *

“Ms. Spellman, I’m sure you know Mr. Blackwood”, the principal said to Zelda.

“How do you do Ms. Spellman?”, Faustus smirked at Zelda.

“I’m fine, thank you Mr. Blackwood”, she looked Faustus in his ocean eyes. “So how is this going to work?”, she asked the principal.

“Your teacher will give you a curriculum to follow along with some books and you and Mr. Blackwood will have your sessions at the library and you will not have to attend classes”, the principal said. “Is that okay with you Ms. Spellman?”.

“Yes, of course. When shall we start?”, Zelda said, trying to be unbothered about being Faustus Blackwood’s Latin tutor.

“Tomorrow. Your teacher will give you everything you will need after class today. If you don’t have any questions, you are both free to leave”, the principal said.

They both left his office and entered the hallway. They were both silent and on their way to their Latin class. Zelda didn’t know what to say.

Finally, Faustus decided to break the silence. “So, where do you spend your free periods?”.

“At the library”, she answered.

“Yeah, that seems like a better choice. The common rooms don’t have a very good internet connection”, he paused, “Are you as good in Languages as they say?”, he asked her. He was trying to make small talk.

“I know 7 languages, English, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Russian, and Greek and I know how to read in Chinese and Arabic too. So, I guess I am”, she said, trying not to brag about her talents.

“That is actually impressive. I heard that you take online courses in Ancient Greek as well”.

“Yes, I am really fascinated with Ancient Greek civilization. And I know Greek at a decent level, so they are not that hard”, she stated.

“I’ve been to Greece. It’s actually lovely there”, he said.

Zelda wanted to continue their talk, but they had arrived at their classroom’s door.

“I will definitely see you around now, Ms. Spellman”, he smiled at her and he opened the door for her to enter in their Latin class.

* * *

Sabrina, Hilda, and Zelda arrived home from school. Sabrina had to get ready for her dance lesson that was in Riverdale. The preschoolers’ ballet teacher in Greendale was pregnant and the studio hadn’t found anyone to replace her, so most of Sabrina’s classmates were going to Riverdale as well. It was an hour's drive from the Mortuary and Zelda had to take Sabrina to Riverdale every Monday and Thursday. Because it was an hour away, she didn’t have time to come back to Greendale, so she had found some cafes online that they were near the dance studio that she could go and study while waiting for Sabrina to finish her ballet class.

Zelda had been dancing too. She spent a lot of time at the dance studio in Greendale back in elementary and middle school. However, when she started high school, because of the pressure about college, she only went when she needed to get her mind off school. She missed dancing.

* * *

The following morning Zelda woke up to Sabrina coming to her bedroom. She climbed to Zelda’s bedroom and hugged her. It took a while for Zelda to actually wake up from Sabrina’s hugs. When she got off her bed, she went to Sabrina’s bedroom first to get her ready for her day. Then, she got to her room to get ready.

For some inexplicable reason, Zelda was putting more effort into her outfit. She had decided on a baby blue turtleneck crop top and a high waisted grey skirt with a pair of high heels. She put her silver earrings and her perfume on, and she checked her vanity mirror to make sure that her outfit was perfect. Then, she went downstairs, drank her morning coffee, and ate her breakfast with Sabrina and Hilda, and they left for school.

After she walked Sabrina to her classroom, she went to the library. She had her first two periods free. Then, she had her English class and two periods of tutoring Faustus Blackwood in Latin. How could she comfortable while tutoring Faustus Blackwood? His voice was too erotic and his eyes could make you easily feel drunk in them. She had to discipline herself. She started to read her copy of “Helen” to distract herself. She had a deadline to care about and an essay to start. She only had two weeks to finish her assignment.

As time went by, the thought of having Faustus Blackwood sitting across from her feel a little bit hot. She decided to go out for a cigarette, she still had time before her tutoring session started. She put on her coat and took her phone and her silver case. She left her things at the library. Cassius, the librarian, was there, so she didn’t have to worry about them. She reached her spot and smoked her cigarette in complete silence, a silence that brought calmness inside her. But after a while, she heard the school bell and she knew that she had to go back to the library and faced her uncomfortableness.

* * *

When she arrived at the library, she saw Faustus Blackwood sitting at the seat across from where she had left her things earlier and looking at his phone. He looked sexy in his white shirt and dark blue smart pants. “Is it always going to be this way?”, she thought to herself. Faustus looked away from his phone and noticed her standing there, not approaching their desk, and stood up.

“Good morning Ms. Spellman”, he grinned at her.

“Morning Faustus. Sorry if I was late”, she said and approached the desk.

Faustus sensed her jasmine with sandalwood perfume combined with smoke. Her scent was so pleasant, it created a lovely atmosphere. He thought that he could easily get addicted to her scent.

“I was out for a smoke”, she paused, “and you can call me Zelda”.

“You weren’t late, Zelda, I just got here”, he said. “You can call me Faustus as well”, he smiled at her.

She smiled back at him. “Okay, Faustus, shall we start?”, he nodded. “Is anything, in particular, you would like us to go through? Mrs. Smith wasn’t really helpful with the curriculum she gave me”, she asked him.

“No, not really. I needed to choose a Language class and I decided on Latin because I thought it would look better at my college application”, he told her.

“Okay, then why did you ask for a tutor?”, she asked him. She sounded a little annoyed by his behavior.

“Well, I didn’t want to spend my senior year with a budge of ninth graders and I asked the principal if I could do assignments in the library, but since I had never taken a Latin class, he decided that I should have tutoring sessions with a senior and you are the only student in this school that Mrs. Smith thinks that she had nothing more to offer to, so here I am. You can start at the very beginning, Ms. Spellman”, he sounded like he was enjoying it too much.

Zelda didn’t really know how to react, so she put an unmoved face on, and she started their session. She wanted to be in control of her feelings.

“Okay, Faustus, let’s start with alphabet and pronunciation”.

After an hour, Faustus got bored. Not because Zelda was a bad tutor, but because he would prefer to just sit with Zelda and get to know her. She seemed like an interesting person; she spoke Latin like she was a witch who had to know Latin to get her spells right.

“I heard that you went on a summer school program in London last summer”, he said out of the blue.

“Yeah, what about it?”, she said, not taking her eyes away from her notes.

“Was it London where you started your nicotine vice?”, he asked. She took him aback when he saw her with a rolling cigarette at the bonfire party.

“Is that what you want to know about me, Faustus?”, she looked at him with a raised brow.

“It’s one of the things that I would like to know about you”.

“Why?”.

“I’m just trying to figure you out”, he smirked at her.

They talked a little bit and then they continued their tutoring session.

* * *

It went surprisingly well. Faustus was really smart, and he understood everything that Zelda was teaching him quickly. But the most unexpected part was the way he talked to her. He seemed like he actually wanted to get to know her. She felt flattered.

The week went by quickly. Faustus started to spend his free periods at the library as well. They talked, mostly about classes. Zelda liked talking to him and he liked talking to her. But they both had set their goals high. He wanted to get accepted in Columbia, because it was a family tradition, and she wanted to get accepted at Yale because Edward had graduated from Yale.

On Friday night, Zelda went out with Mary, Marie, and Adam to Dr. Cerberus diner. It belonged to the father of one of the students at the Academy and it was one of the few places that teenagers could hang out in Greendale. While drinking their milkshakes and eating their food, Adam spoke.

“Lilith and I kissed”, Adam admitted.

“What?”, the girls were surprised.

“Yes, I was surprised too. I never thought that I was Lilith Blackwood’s type”, Adam said.

“So, what did exactly happen?”, Mary asked. Adam has been her friends since they were babies and even though, it couldn’t work out between them, because she liked girls and she was in love with Marie, she cared about him and she didn’t want to be mistreated. He was a good man.

“Well, we were in her bedroom doing some Chemistry exercises and she kissed me and I kissed her back and then we made out for a bit”, Adam answered Mary’s question.

“Do you like her?”, Marie asked him.

“I mean she is stunning guys and I didn’t think that I would ever have a chance with her”, Adam stated.

“Maybe you should make a move on her at the party tomorrow”, Zelda suggested.

“Yeah, maybe. How about you and Faustus Blackwood?”, he asked her.

“What about me and Faustus?”, he took her by surprise.

“Maybe he will make a move on you now that you are his tutor”, Marie said.

“He doesn’t date girls from the Academy, Marie”, she said.

“He doesn’t date at all and he doesn’t treat girls well. I think that you should stay away from him”, Mary advised Zelda.

“I am just his tutor, Mary. You shouldn’t worry about me”, Zelda said.

“We don’t want you to get hurt, ma cherie. That’s all”, Marie said.

They continued talking about random things while drinking their milkshakes. They would attend Bruce Parton’s party tomorrow and she knew that Faustus Blackwood would be there. Bruce was one of his friends. She felt excited to see him at the party, but she couldn’t understand why.

She only knew that she wanted to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments. <3


	5. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She got out to the garden and leaned on a wall. It was a little bit dark and it was difficult to find her lighter in her bag and before she reached it, she heard a voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is from "Sweet" by Cigarettes After Sex. 
> 
> *I'm posting almost every day now... but I don't think that it would always be that way. I have already planned the next 3 chapters, so I think they will be up soon. 
> 
> Also, is it better to post on Tumblr to inform you of new updates or should I create an IG account? Idk. 🤷

It was a mid-September Saturday morning and Zelda had every intention to enjoy her weekend. Sabrina woke her up at 9 am, which was later that she used to wake up and she was grateful that she enjoyed some sleep. Zelda had told Sabrina and Hilda that she would take them out for brunch in Riverdale before they went to their mani-pedi appointment. So, she got out of bed, went to the kitchen to enjoy her morning coffee and she and Hilda cleaned up the kitchen and they did some laundry. Then, they cleaned up their bedrooms and Sabrina’s as well. They tried to help around the house because their mother had been very busy at work at the Mortuary now that their father worked full-time in Riverdale.

After they finished with as many chores as they could, the Spellman sisters went to take a shower, while Sabrina was playing in her bedroom. Zelda had installed a baby monitor at Sabrina’s bedroom because the Mortuary was really big and at the same time, she wanted Sabrina to become independent. But she was only three and a half years old, so she needed to be supervised, and she thought a baby monitor would be a good solution. After her shower, she opened her bedroom window and lit a cigarette. “It’s going to be a long day”, she thought to herself. She finished her cigarette, got ready quickly, and went to Sabrina’s room to help her get ready for their trip to Riverdale.

They enjoyed some pancakes and milkshakes at a local café, and they arrived at the mani-pedi place. Zelda had her nails painted with a wine red, Hilda had her nails painted blue with some designs and Sabrina had them painted pink with unicorn nail stickers. Sabrina’s nail polish was a kid nail polish that was water-based and non-toxic. They would take them off on Sunday night because Phiona didn’t allow Sabrina to have painted nails at school, but Zelda wanted Sabrina to be part of their activities, so she made a deal with Phiona that whenever she had a nail appointment, she would take Sabrina with her and have her nails painted as well and they would take them off on the night before school.

Zelda really enjoyed spending her afternoon with Sabrina and Hilda, even though Hilda was constantly posting Instagram stories, but she did repost the one with their nails on her Instagram account as well.

* * *

George and Phiona made it to dinner that evening. It had been a difficult week for them at work. Zelda was glad that they were all five of them at the kitchen table enjoying the dinner that Hilda had made. She was an excellent cook. After dinner, Zelda and Sabrina went upstairs. Sabrina wouldn’t go to sleep if she didn’t help Zelda get ready for the party.

“Okay, Sabrina, I have narrowed it down to three outfits and I would like you to choose which one you think is the best”, Zelda told Sabrina.

The first one was a black suede mini dress with long sleeves. The second one was a black mesh top with a strapless black top and red leather mini skirt. The third was a black skater dress with a v neckline.

“That one, Zee”, Sabrina pointed at the second outfit. She liked that it has red on it.

Zelda smiled at her niece’s choice. “She had a good taste in clothes, like her aunt”, she thought. She had chosen the perfect outfit for the party.

“Thank you, Sabrina, you made an excellent choice”, Zelda said and kissed Sabrina’s forehead.

Zelda got dressed in her bathroom while Sabrina was waiting for her in her bed. When she finished, she came out of her bathroom and Sabrina’s eyes were closing. She had made her put her pjs on before she started to get ready for the party. Zelda sat at her vanity to do her hair and makeup. Black eyeliner, black mascara, and red lipstick would complete her outfit perfectly. She put some gold jewelry on, she checked her vanity mirror for last details, and put on her Louboutin black high heels.

She walked over to her bed. Sabrina was half-asleep. She carried her to her bedroom and laid her to her bed.

“Zee…”, she heard Sabrina’s sleepy voice.

“Yes, kid”, she answered her.

“Have fun at the party, but not too much fun”, she parroted the words that she used on her every day when she was leaving her to get to her classroom. The words that Edward used on Zelda every time she went out. She felt a little guilty that she was leaving her, but she was able to smile at her.

“I will kid. Sweet Dreams darling”, she said, and she kissed Sabrina’s forehead.

* * *

She drove in her car to Bruce Parton’s house. She would meet there with Mary, Marie, and Adam.

Bruce Parton was one of the guys that Faustus Blackwood hanged out with. Zelda had been with him for many of her classes. Tonight’s party was only for senior students and everyone would attend.

She went inside and looked for Mary and Marie. She knew that they would go later to Marie’s house to have a sleepover. Zelda was really happy for her friends. She found them at a corner near the table with the drinks along with Adam.

“Hey, guys!”, Zelda greeted them.

“Hey Zelda, you are finally here”, Marie said.

“You should try the punch Zee, it’s really good”, Mary suggested.

“No, thank you, I’m driving home tonight, and I want to be clean behind the wheel”, Zelda told them.

"So, how are things with Lilith?", Mary asked Adam. She was trying to be a supportive friend, but she was afraid that anyone could tell her parents that Adam was with Lilith and then, she and Marie would get exposed causing her serious trouble. 

"I didn't talk to her yet, but I am thinking of asking her out", he said. 

They continued talking when Lilith Blackwood approached them.

“Hey, guys! Hm, Adam, may I talk to you for a second?”, Lilith said.

“Yeah, sure”, Adam answered and followed Lilith.

Zelda was starting to feel like a third wheel now, so she decided to give Marie and Mary some private time and she went out for a cigarette.

* * *

She got out to the garden and leaned on a wall. It was a little bit dark and it was difficult to find her lighter in her bag and before she reached it, she heard a voice.

“I believe that I owe you a cigarette, Ms. Spellman”, Faustus said with a deep, strong voice. He was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black biker jacket. He looked so sexy.

“That’s not necessary, Faustus”, Zelda said gently.

“I insist” and he offered her his open packet of Marlboro red cigarettes.

She took one and she put it between her red lips. Faustus pulled his lighter out from his pocket and lit Zelda’s cigarette and then lit one for himself. They took a few drags in silence.

He broke the silence. “What are you drinking?”, he asked.

“Just water”, she said.

“How come?”, he was trying to make small talk and not to lose himself in her.

“I’m driving home, so I want to stay clean. My brother and his wife were hit by a drunk driver and I decided that I want to be more responsible and since I am not very experienced in driving Greendale roads at night, I decided that was the right choice”, she confessed to him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know about it”, Faustus said.

“It’s okay. Really”, Zelda smiled to him.

They both finished their cigarettes and Zelda fought the urge to smoke another one. Faustus decided that it was best to change the subject.

“So, are parties in London better than Greendale’s?”, Faustus smirked at her.

“You ask a lot of questions about London, Faustus Blackwood”, she bit her lip. She wished she could have a drink now. 

Faustus found that very arousing. “Well, I’m just curious”, he said.

“Well, they were different. They had more activities”, she smirked at him and bit her lip again because she had noticed Faustus’ reaction before. She couldn't fight the urge to flirt with him. It was impossible. 

Faustus came closer to Zelda. “What kind of activities?”, he asked her, raising a brow.

Zelda came closer to Faustus and tiptoed to reach his ear, “I let you guess”, she whispered to him. She moved a little bit away from him and now she was staring at his beautiful blue eyes. It only lasted a minute, she brought herself to look away.

Faustus couldn’t tell if she was teasing him or if she had actually attended the kind of parties that he thought she had. Either way, she still found her very attractive and her outfit didn’t help his case. He was getting distracted by her tight red mini skirt and her mesh top. All he wanted to do was burying his hands in her red long wavy hair.

He decided to take one step closer to her and their faces were almost touching. Zelda could feel butterflies forming in her stomach and her breathing was getting heavier. He smirked at her and she bit her lip in return.

He moved one of his hands under her chin to lift her head to look at him. He wanted to see her beautiful green eyes. He had never met a girl before with such captivating eyes. Then, he moved both of his hands to either side of her face and looked down at her red lips.

She slipped her hands under his jacket and gripped onto his t-shirt either side of his body. “Was it finally happening?”, she couldn’t wait any longer.

She felt his lips gently press against hers. Faustus’s tongue flicked into her mouth and danced with hers. Her taste of herself was really sweet. He moved his hands to her red locks. Her grip on his t-shirt tightened.

The kiss was gentle at first, but it became passionate and demanding rapidly. They both lost themselves in the kiss, but they had to break apart when they heard a noise.

Lilith and Adam were approaching them. Lilith greeted Faustus. “Hey, cousin, I was looking for you”, she said to him.

He glared at her. “What, Lilith?”, he was angry.

“Relax, Faustus! I just wanted to let you know that Adam would drive back home, so you’re free to leave whenever you want”, she paused and turned her attention to Zelda. “You must be Zelda. Hi, I’m Lilith. I don’t think we have properly met”, she said.

“Hi Lilith, nice to meet you”, she said to her.

* * *

Faustus left before he could listen to the rest of their conversation. He was mad at himself. He had just broken one of his rules, to never lose himself to a girl. And he had just done that. All he could think about was Zelda Spellman. So, he left the party.

Zelda went back inside after a minute or two. She looked around for Faustus, but he was nowhere to be found. “He left her”, she thought. She felt frustrated. She decided to leave the party.

When she was about to reach the door, a guy named Eric stopped her. “Hey, you must be Zelda”, he said.

“Yeah, hey. I was just about to leave”, she said, not in the mood to talk to anyone.

“Oh, okay, I was just going to ask you for a dance but let me walk you to your car”, he said.

Zelda didn’t say anything. Her mind was too busy thinking about Faustus Blackwood.

Eric was talking to her on the way to her car, but she wasn’t in the mood to make small talk. He was blonde and tall with brown eyes. He was handsome, but he wasn’t Faustus Blackwood. All she could think about was the kiss they shared. She was still feeling butterflies in her stomach.

They reached Zelda’s car. Eric felt very confident and leaned forward to kiss Zelda, but she made him settle with a kiss on her cheek.

“Goodnight”, she said.

“Goodnight, Zelda. I’ll see you at school”, he said and then, Zelda left.

* * *

Zelda returned to the Mortuary safely. She went to the kitchen to make some tea to calm her nerves. She was so angry. “How could he leave like that?”, she thought.

The tea didn’t help. She decided to roll a cigarette, even though she had already rolled ones at her silver case. She needed to do something with her hands to distract her. She finished rolling her cigarette and lit it up. It helped a bit, but not as much as she wanted.

She laid in her bed and tried to drift to sleep. But all she could think about were the conversations they shared during this week’s Latin sessions, the cigarette they shared on Monday, his ocean blue eyes, his smile, tonight’s events.

“Damn you Faustus Blackwood”, she thought.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me more motivated to work on this fic. Thank you so much. 😍😍


	6. I Wish You Would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Faustus finished his speech, everyone clapped at him again. Faustus spotted Zelda in the crowd and smiled at her. She couldn’t help it and she smiled back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is from "I Wish You Would" by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr (monokerinaa) if you want to learn about updates and stuff related to my fic. 😊

Zelda woke up in the morning feeling dizzy. She didn’t sleep well last night. She didn’t actually sleep at all. She was thinking about her kiss with Faustus Blackwood and how he left her at the party. She was angry at herself for letting her guards down. He was so attractive, and the kiss was breathtaking. It was the best kiss she ever had.

She went downstairs to have breakfast with her family. Sabrina was blathering about all sorts of things, but she made her smile. She was so fortunate to have Sabrina in her life. She made her so happy.

Zelda, Hilda, and Sabrina decided to go for a walk. There was a funeral at the Mortuary. Zelda and Hilda used to help at the funerals, but ever since Edward and Diana’s funeral George and Phiona decided not to burden them with that obligation anymore. They went to the woods that surrounded their house and played with a ball that Sabrina had in her bedroom. Then, they returned to the Mortuary for lunch. The guests had left, so only George and Phiona were at the Mortuary. They ate and while Sabrina was napping, she read her copy of “Helen” and showered. When Sabrina woke up, they played “The Game of Life”. Because Sabrina is almost 4 years old, she played as a team with Zelda and they won, as always.

It was a good day. Spending so much time with Sabrina always brightened her mood. She helped her get her mind off the previous night’s shenanigans. It was what she needed.

* * *

Monday morning came and the girls had to go to school. She didn’t know what to expect.

After she dropped Sabrina to her classroom, she still had time to hang out with her friends before the first period. At first, she spotted Mary and Marie.

“Good morning girls!”, Zelda said.

“Bonjour, ma cherie”, Marie greeted her. “How was your Sunday?”, she asked her.

“It was quiet. Just playing around with Sabrina”, she answered her. “How was your sleepover?”, she asked them. She knew that Mary and Marie hadn’t gone all the way yet and that Saturday night would have been the perfect opportunity since Marie’s parents weren't at home.

Mary blushed. “Nothing unordinary happened”, she stated.

Zelda understood that Mary felt a little embarrassed because she didn’t have sex with Marie as they had planned.

“Oh, Mary, it’s okay. You shouldn’t feel embarrassed”, Marie told her. She was a very supportive friend and girlfriend.

Adam appeared. He had left the party with Lilith. Mary and Marie left for their class, which was on the other side of the building.

“How are you, Zee?”, Adam asked her. He looked like he wanted to tell her something.

“I’m fine Adam. Are you okay?”, she was concerned.

“Yes, um, I need to talk to you about something, but please don’t tell Mary. I’ll tell her when it feels that is the right time”, he told her.

“Yes, Adam, what’s up?”, she asked him.

Adam told her that he and Lilith had gone all the way when they went to her house after they had left the party. He had friends that he could brag about it, but he respected Lilith and he didn’t want to be the subject of gossip. He was a gentleman. But he needed to tell someone, and he considered Zelda a trustworthy person.

“And what does it mean?”, she asked him.

“I think I’m going to ask her to be my girlfriend”, he said.

“You should probably speak with Mary first. See what you’re going to do with your agreement”, she advised him.

“I will. Thank you, Zee”, he said.

* * *

This Monday’s last period was a Latin tutoring session with Faustus. She hadn’t seen him all day. He didn’t spend his free periods in the library like he did last week.

Faustus had already been 10 minutes late when Zelda decided to pack her things and go for a cigarette. She was irritated by his behavior. First at the party and now that. If he didn’t find her interesting enough for him, why did he kiss her in the first place?

She bumped into him at the library’s door. “Sorry”, she said, and she motioned to leave.

He grabbed her gently but her wrist. “Sorry that I was late”, he stated.

She just glared at him. She felt humiliated.

“The principal called all the candidates for this year’s class president to his office to give instructions of how the next two weeks will go”, he paused. “I should have informed you that I would be late, I’m sorry”, he apologized again.

“Fine. But I don’t think that we have enough time for our session, so you’re dismissed”, she declared. She glared at him for a second and then, she walked away.

* * *

The two weeks that the candidates had to try to convince their classmates to vote for them were busy for Faustus. Even though there was no real competition, Faustus wanted to make sure that he would be elected class president. This win was important to him. It was one step closer to get accepted to Columbia University.

In those two weeks, Faustus and Zelda didn’t spend time together. Most of their Latin sessions were canceled because Faustus had to meet with school clubs to secure their votes. Zelda spent those two weeks finishing her essay in Ancient Greek and starting reading “The Great Gatsby” for her English class. She had already got an A on her test in Advanced Math and she needed to continue to excel in her classes. But she was still thinking about Faustus and how she had treated her. She was annoyed.

Faustus seemed to be so focused on his campaign. But his thoughts were mostly occupied with a certain redhead senior that had the most beautiful eyes in the world and was his Latin tutor. He knew that he had treated her poorly at the party and that he shouldn’t have left without saying goodbye, but he was so mad at himself, so he needed to clear his mind. He didn’t return to his house. He went to a bar that was owned by one of his older brother’s friends, Dorian, where he knew that he would be allowed to drink. He drank two double whiskeys when he saw a girl at the bar. She was not that much older than him and he knew that it would be easy to get her out of the bar and had his way with her, in order to get distracted from his thoughts. But he couldn’t. All he could think about was Zelda.

* * *

It was the day of the election. Faustus’ win was a sure thing. Everyone in the Academy would vote for him. All the girls wanted to be his girlfriend or at least pay some attention to them and all the boys wanted to be him.

To her surprise, Faustus didn’t cancel today’s Latin session with Zelda. She thought that he would want to spend his day trying to convince more students to vote for him or do whatever else he wanted to do since all candidates could skip classes today if they wanted to.

They started their usual study routine. Zelda explained today’s grammatical phenomenon and she assigned Faustus some grammar exercises to do to see if he had understood what she had taught him. He finished doing the exercises quickly and he looked at her.

“So, I’m going to have a party tonight at Lilith’s place for my win”, he stated.

“You are so sure of your win, Faustus, aren’t you? Students haven’t even voted yet”. She knew that Faustus was going to win, but she didn’t want to sound like a fan of his. She was still angry.

“And what is your prediction, Ms. Spellman? Am I going to win today?”, he said with a deep sexy voice.

She replied by biting her lip. She knew that it would give him the answer that he was looking for.

He handed her his exercises and he stood up. The bell rang and he was about to leave but needed to say one more thing.

“I’ll be expecting to see you at the party Zelda”, he smirked at her and left the library.

Faustus did win and become this year’s class president. He was popular, handsome, smart, and an excellent student. There was no doubt that everyone would have voted for him. When Faustus reached the podium to address the students his victory speech, everyone clapped. Students did want Faustus to be their class president. He had great plans for the senior year, and everyone was looking forward to making them happen.

When Faustus finished his speech, everyone clapped at him again. Faustus spotted Zelda in the crowd and smiled at her. She couldn’t help it and she smiled back at him.

* * *

When Zelda picked up Sabrina from preschool, she was fine. She was happy and excited for the weekend. Around six o'clock, the first symptoms started. She came to Zelda’s room and immediately clambered into Zelda’s lap, who was in her bed searching in her laptop to find inspiration for her outfit for her party.

“Auntie Zee, I don’t feel good”, Sabrina whimpered. She was pale.

“Oh Brina, what hurts?”, Zelda was really concerned.

“Everything. My throat”, she croaked. “And my left ear. And my head is all stuffy and it hurts here”, she pointed at the center of her chest. Sabrina coughed and Zelda realized that it must have hurt a lot because Sabrina started to cry.

She checked Sabrina’s forehead with her hand. She was burning up.

“Sabrina, we need to give you some medicine”, Zelda said and motioned to stand up, but Sabrina didn’t let her.

“Stay with me”, she said in a low voice.

“But Brina…”, she tried to reason her niece, but then Sabrina coughed again, and she could see that it hurt a lot. She couldn’t leave her.

“Okay”, she paused to reach her phone and called Hilda to tell her to come to her room, because she didn’t want to discommode Sabrina and shout when her niece’s head was in pain.

She called Hilda and she came to Zelda’s room right away.

“Oh, sweet girl, what’s wrong?”, Hilda said to Sabrina.

“Hildy, will you go downstairs and make some tea for Sabrina to smooth her throat? And bring an antipyretic with you, please”, Zelda instructed Hilda.

“Of course, Zelds! I’ll be right back”, Hilda said and left to make Sabrina’s tea.

At around eight o'clock, Sabrina began to cough. Her cough was raspy, and tears were springing to her eyes. She couldn’t breathe.

“Hilda, go turn on the shower as hot as it will go, alright? Close the bathroom door and let the steam fill the whole room”, Zelda said. She was very worried about Sabrina. Their parents weren’t home, and she and Hilda might have to take Sabrina to the hospital.

When Zelda’s bathroom was filled with steam, Zelda carried Sabrina to the bathroom floor. She removed Sabrina’s damp pair of pjs from her and she put her in her lap. They were sitting on the floor.

After an hour, Sabrina’s breathing had gotten better, and her fever had gone down. Hilda knocked at the door. “How is she doing, Zelds?”, she asked.

“She is getting better. She is sleeping now”, Zelda said.

“Thank God!”, Hilda said and motioned to help Zelda get up with Sabrina in her lap.

Zelda placed Sabrina to her bed. She knew that it was going to be a hard night. Hilda looked around Zelda’s room and noticed that Zelda had put half of her closet out. She knew that she did that whenever she had to go somewhere, and she needed to look perfect.

“Zelds, were you planning to go somewhere?”, Hilda asked her.

Zelda was collecting her clothes from the floor to put them back in the closet. “Yes, I was planning to go to Faustus Blackwood’s party”, she stated. She really wanted to go. She had felt hopeful.

“You can go if you want, Zelds, I can stay with Sabrina”, Hilda said.

“No way sister. I’m not leaving her”, Zelda stated. She would never leave Sabrina in that state, even if it meant that she would not see Faustus Blackwood.

* * *

A lot of people came to Lilith Blackwood’s place that night. She usually hosted a lot of parties in the mansion that she lived with her parents. It was big and the best place for teenagers to have fun. Faustus lived a few houses away, but he didn’t want to host his party at his place, even though he lived practically alone. Only a few people knew how his house looked from the inside.

Time passed and Faustus noticed that Zelda hadn’t come yet. He started to worry. He had planned on talking to her and apologizing for his behavior at Bruce Parton’s party. He really wanted to see her. It was the only reason that he agreed on Lilith’s proposal to host a party for his win.

Lilith was looking forward to having some fun with Adam, but she had noticed that Faustus wasn’t himself and she needed to share her worries with someone. It was around ten o'clock when Adam arrived with Marie and Mary. She knew about his plan with Mary and that Marie and Mary were a couple, so she didn’t worry about him hanging out with them. She was really falling for him. He was a nice guy, not like Faustus’ friends or Faustus for that matter. She approached them to greet them like a good hostess she was.

“Hello, guys! Welcome to the best party of the year. Yet”, Lilith said, and she kissed Adam.

“Hello, gorgeous!”, Adam said. “Girls, what drinks would you like me to get you?”, he asked Marie and Mary.

“Two glasses of vodka would be nice”, Marie said. Adam went to get their drinks.

“How is the party going?”, Mary asked Lilith. She tried to be friendly. She had spoken earlier with Adam about Lilith. They had agreed to continue pretending to be a couple to Mary's parents as long as they covered for each other when they wanted to hang out with their partners. 

“It’s great. Everyone seems to have fun. Well, except for the host. Anyway.”, Lilith stated.

“What do you mean?”, Marie asked her.

“Well, Faustus is kinda grumpy. I don’t know why. But he has already smoked a whole packet of cigarettes and he hasn’t talked with anyone yet. Actually, I’m worried about him”, she confessed. Even though she had never hanged out with Marie and Mary before, they were Adam’s best friends and she could definitely trust them more than Faustus’ friends.

Mary and Marie looked at each other. They had never thought that Lilith Blackwood would be so open to them, but they needed to try to be more friendly towards Lilith for Adam’s shake.

“Maybe he is waiting for someone”, Mary said.

“Faustus? Waiting for someone? Impossible!”, Lilith said.

“Why don’t you ask him then?”, Mary asked her.

“Because he will definitely get mad at me and I just want to enjoy the party. But I can’t help not worrying about him. He’s my cousin. He’s like a brother to me”, Lilith opened up to them.

Adam arrived with their drinks. They decided to talk about something else.

At around midnight, Faustus decided that Zelda wouldn’t come. But why? He knew that he hadn’t treated her right these past weeks and that he should have talked to her about their kiss, but he couldn’t. He would have to admit that he had completely lost his mind because of her and that would have broken a decent number of his rules. But he was sure that Zelda would have come, and they would have continued where they left off at Bruce Parton’s party. But now, he had lost hope.

He had already drunk three glasses of expensive bourbon and smoked a whole packet of Marlboro red cigarettes. He didn’t usually smoke that much. He only smoked when he was out with friends or at parties, but it was only one or two cigarettes, not a whole packet. Nicotine wasn’t really his vice, but he pulled it off so well. He felt confident enough to go and ask Zelda’s friends why he hadn’t come.

He approached the group. Lilith was with them. He didn’t want to do that conversation in front of his cousin, but he had to do it now. He needed to know.

“Hey, Lilith! Aren’t you going to introduce me to your new friends?”, he tried to sound cool.

“Look who decided to join the party at last”, Lilith teased him. He glared at her. “These are Marie, Mary and Adam Masters, my Chemistry tutor”, she said. She hadn’t told him about Adam yet, but she was sure that he knew what she was doing with him.

“Oh, right, you are my tutor’s friends, Zelda’s. Is she around?”, he was really trying not to make them suspicious of his sudden interest in Zelda.

“No, she had planned to come, but probably something happened, and she told us that she couldn’t come”, Marie said.

“Oh, okay”, Faustus said. His mood worsened. He really wanted to see her.

The party was a blast for everyone, except for Faustus. He continued to smoke and drink until he decided that it was pointless, so he left the party. Adam returned Mary and Marie to their houses and then, he returned to Lilith’s to help her clean up a bit, but they didn’t do much. Both were very eager to go to Lilith’s bed.

* * *

Sabrina’s flu lasted until Sunday when Sabrina stopped coughing and her fever dropped. Her pediatrician had prescribed her antibiotics. They made her feel better really quickly, but her grandparents had decided that she should stay at home on Monday just to make sure that she was okay. Zelda had stayed by her side all weekend. She had been worrying sick about her. It had been the first time that she had to deal with Sabrina being sick and she had been terrified. On Sunday, she was really thinking of not going to school to stay at home and take care of Sabrina, but her mother insisted that she should go and that she would be here for Sabrina. At last, she was persuaded.

On Monday morning, Faustus was waiting in the library for Zelda. They didn’t have a Latin session on Mondays, but he really wanted to see her.

Zelda stepped into the library after the school bell rang that implied the beginning of the first period. She saw Faustus sitting at a desk with his laptop.

“Good morning”, she said.

“Good morning, Zelda”, he smiled at her.

They didn’t say anything else. Zelda sat on a desk across him and pulled out her laptop to start writing her essay on “The Great Gatsby” for her English class. After a while, Zelda stood up and she went to find a book. Faustus decided that this was his chance to do what he had been craving. He stood up and found her looking at a bookshelf that was far from the library’s entrance.

“I didn’t see you at the party on Saturday”, he said, taking her by surprise.

“Yeah, my niece was really sick, and I had to stay at home to take care of her”, she paused, and she looked at him, “Were you looking for me?”, she said with a flirting tone and bit her lip, because she knew that he would like it.

“You really know how to tease me, Ms. Spellman”. He stepped closer and her chest became heavy. “I hope she is better now”, he didn’t say it because it was the kind thing to say, he really cared.

“Yes, she is. Thank you”, she smiled at him.

He stepped even closer to her. There was no space anymore between them. Zelda’s breathing became heavier. He pinned her body between his and the table that was near them and put a curl behind her ear. He was looking at her bright green eyes. He felt lost in them.

Zelda couldn’t make a coherent thought. Her heart was pounding so fast in her chest. She wrapped her arms around Faustus’ neck, and this aided him further, so he lifted her up and sat her on the table and he crushed his lips with hers.

Time stopped in a collision of senses when his lips met hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is preparations for Sabrina's 4th birthday and a Halloween party 😎😎
> 
> I live for comments and kudos 💕💕


	7. I Put A Spell On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus crushed his lips with hers. She untangled her legs. Her heart pounded in her chest as her knees got weaker. She could only focus on how soft he felt against her mouth, how addictively he invaded all her senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING/SPOILER: This chapter gets 🔥 in the end, so check the tags that I just added, in case you are not comfortable enough with this kind of content when it's about to come up (it in the last part of the chapter, you will quickly understand when it's about to come up) 😉😉
> 
> This chapter's title is from the song "I Put A Spell On You" by Nina Simone because it's kinda Halloween song and this chapter has a Halloween party (without costumes lol) 😜

Zelda’s lips were like summer rain, pouring over his as if they had the power to take away and give back life. His fingers moved to her hair with a mind of their own. Her smell, a mixture of jasmine and sandalwood, was intoxicating. Faustus had never felt like this before in his life. Everything used to be rushed and only about pleasure. But he didn’t want only that with Zelda, he wanted more and that terrified him.

They pulled away after their need for oxygen became irresistible. Zelda’s heart was pounding so fast that she was sure that Faustus could hear her heartbeat. But she needed more.

She crushed her lips against his this time. Her lips went to work along his jaw and his hands were caressing her soft skin just above her knees. Faustus wanted Zelda so damned badly. At that moment, all he wanted was to bury himself inside her and he didn’t give a damn about getting caught and expelled from the Academy.

“We should stop”, he breathed. He couldn’t believe the words that came from his mouth.

She raised a brow. “Should we?” and she bit her lip.

“You are making this so fucking hard, Zelda”, he confessed. “I think it’s safer if we keep some distance between us”.

“You know, your actions are completely opposite of what you’re actually saying”, she said. Why was he doing this now?

“Zelda, I’m not the guy for you”, he breathed. He didn’t want Zelda to be one of his one-night stands. He wanted more, but he couldn’t

“What does that even mean?”, she raised a brow.

“You know what that means”, he said. He understood that he had upset her, but he believed that what he was doing now was best for both of me.

“You know what? I’m tired of your mood swings”. She stood up from the table. “It’s your fucking loss” and she exited the library.

He knew that what he had told her was not what he wanted. He didn’t want to actually stay away from her, but he couldn’t lose himself around her. He had some goals to achieve and some rules to follow.

* * *

Halloween season was just around the corner. The whole city was about to celebrate Halloween, which was on a Sunday this year. It was also Sabrina’s 4th birthday, the first without her parents. The Spellman sisters were working so hard to prepare the best costume and party for her.

In the days that passed after Faustus and Zelda’s kiss at the library, they didn’t talk at all. Zelda decided to change their tutoring sessions. She had to make notes of the grammar and vocabulary that she was supposed to teach him and she gave them to their Latin teacher to give them to Faustus and if he had any questions he could find her and she would answer them. She said, in order to justify her decision, that she had many assignments for her classes, and she needed to spend her time doing them. Her teacher was okay with her decision.

Faustus didn’t seem to question her decision. He knew that he had hurt her with his words. But he had already broken so many of his rules. Faustus only allowed himself to have sex with girls. No feelings were attached. He only cared about getting pleasure and giving in return. That’s all he wanted. Or so he thought. When he kissed Zelda at the party, he knew that it was more than just a kiss. He captivated him in so many ways and he realized that he had to stay away from her. But he was hurt by her decision to stop their tutoring session.

On Wednesday before Halloween Lilith came during lunch to sit with Mary, Marie, Zelda, and Adam. Her relationship with Adam had become stronger and they spent a lot of time with him and his friends.

“Hello, guys! I came to invite you to my party on Saturday. It’s a Halloween party, but you don’t need to dress up. Wear whatever it’s your vibe”, Lilith said.

“Wow. Another party Lilith?”, Marie asked.

“Yes. My parents are away a lot because of work and it’s senior year, so you know, we need to make as many memories as we can”, Lilith winked at Adam.

“Well, we are all going to be there for sure”, Adam reassured her.

“Hm, I don’t know”, Zelda said. “On Sunday it’s my niece’s birthday and we have a lot of things to organize”.

“Oh, Zelda, come on”, Lilith pouted.

“Yeah, it will be fun”, Mary said. Mary Wardwell had grown a lot as a person this year. She had decided to explore a relationship with Marie, even though she knew that if her parents found out, they would send her away. She had gone to so many parties this year. She was more relaxed. She had even asked Zelda for a cigarette once.

“I’ll see what I can do”, Zelda only said. Truth was that she really wanted to go to the party. She was still constantly thinking about Faustus Blackwood. He was so charismatic. His bad behavior fascinated her. She couldn’t help herself.

* * *

On Thursday, Hilda and Zelda went shopping with Sabrina in Riverdale after her dance class. She had invited every classmate in her party that was going to take place on Sunday noon, so the kids could go trick or treat in the evening. Sabrina would dress as a princess and she wanted the whole place to be surrounded by balloons, streamers, and pumpkin lanterns.

Zelda went to get a cup of coffee while Sabrina and Hilda were at the Disney store when she bumped into Faustus Blackwood.

“Oh, good evening, Ms. Spellman”, he smiled at her.

“Good evening”, she blushed. She didn’t expect to see him here.

“I assume you came to Riverdale to shop for the party, right?”, he smirked at her.

“Not really”, she smirked back.

“Would you come to the party this time?”, he asked her. He really wanted to know. He wanted to make amends.

“We’ll see”, she bit her lip and she went inside the coffee shop. Now she really wanted to make it to the party. She couldn’t resist him anymore.

* * *

On Friday, every senior was talking about Lilith’s party. Most of the girls were excited about trying their best to impress Faustus Blackwood.

At lunch, Zelda sat with Adam. He was talking about Lilith and how their relationship was going. She was happy for him. She was actually impressed with Lilith; she was not what people thought.

“You know, at Lilith’s previous party Blackwood was asking about you”, he said casually.

“What do you mean?”, he caught her by surprise.

“He asked where you were, that’s all. But I’ve noticed how he looks at you”, he stated.

She blushed, but she didn’t want to lose her composure. “Everyone does”. And she left to see how Sabrina was doing.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Zelda, Hilda, and Sabrina were decorating the Mortuary. Sabrina seemed excited, but Zelda could see that she was also a little bit sad. When she was left alone with Sabrina, she approached her.

“Hey kid, how are you feeling?”, Zelda asked her.

“I’m happy, but I also miss Mommy and Daddy”, she hugged Zelda and was about to cry.

“Oh Brina, I missed them too”, she said. “But you know that they wouldn’t like it if you were sad on your birthday weekend”.

“I just wish they were here”, Sabrina stated.

“Me too”, Zelda admitted. “Come on, no more tears kid! Let’s go play a board game with Hilda, okay?”.

Sabrina noted and they went upstairs to find Hilda.

In the evening, Hilda was baking for the party. Sabrina was helping her, and Zelda was trying everything that Hilda had made. They ordered a pizza for dinner and they all cleaned the kitchen when Hilda finished baking.

After dinner, Zelda went to shower while Hilda and Sabrina were watching a Disney movie. Then, Zelda did her hair and her makeup and wore her dress. It was a sparkle length red dress that hugged her natural curves and had a big slit in the middle, right in the front. It covered half of her back and it had thin straps that developed into a low V, covering her decollete. She looked like a Hollywood movie star.

She slipped her high heels on and went to Sabrina’s room. Hilda was there, getting Sabrina ready for sleep.

“Wow, Zelds, you look lovely”, her sister said.

“Zee, you are so so so beautiful”, Sabrina said.

“Oh, thank you girls”, she replied. “Are you ready for your bedtime story, kid?”, she asked Sabrina.

Sabrina nodded. She was already sleepy, but Zelda didn’t want to leave her without a bedtime story.

Sabrina drifted to sleep half through her bedtime story. Zelda tucked her to her bed and kissed her forehead, turned on her star lights, and switched off the main lights of her bedroom. After she closed Sabrina’s bedroom door softly, she went to find Hilda in her bedroom.

“Are you going to be okay with Sabrina?”, she asked her sister.

“Yes Zelds, don’t worry! Go have fun, you need it”, Hilda said.

“Whatever do you mean, sister?”, she was annoyed.

“It’s just that you were really moody these past few days, Zelds, so I figured that you need some fun”, Hilda said innocently.

“Oh, shut up, Hilda”, Zelda glared at her sister. She had enough of this conversation, so she left Hilda’s room without saying anything else. Was it so obvious that not having any attention from Faustus Blackwood make her temperamental?

* * *

Zelda took an Uber and arrived at Lilith’s house at around 11 pm. Most of her classmates had already arrived earlier and some of them were already tipsy or drunk. She went inside and found Mary and Marie.

“Oh my God, Zelda”, Mary said.

“You are très jolie, ma cherie”, Marie said.

“Thank you, girls. You are both beautiful as well”, Zelda said. Marie was wearing a long black dress with long sleeves and a deep V-cut and Mary was wearing a blue mini dress with long sleeves as well and an opened back, a dress that Marie had given her for her birthday.

They went to the bar and they all had a shot of vodka. Zelda spotted Faustus Blackwood leaning at a wall, looking at her. She smirked at him, but he didn’t move to approach him. The cards were only in his table now, so if he wanted her, he had to show her that.

Lilith approached them and persuaded them to get to the dance floor. It was actually very crowded, so Zelda was actually comfortable with dancing at a party. The atmosphere was upbeat. Everyone was having fun dancing on the dance floor.

Eric approached Zelda. He had tried hard all those days to make a move on Zelda. He asked to dance with her, and she agreed. A dance wouldn’t kill her, she thought.

Faustus was watching every move Zelda made. He was enraged. Seeing another man dancing with Zelda filled him with wrath. He was also mad at himself. He could have been the one dancing with Zelda now. But he made mistakes. Sticking to his rules wasn’t worth it anymore.

Eric asked Zelda if she wanted a drink. Zelda accepted, “A gin and tonic with a slice of lemon, please”. He went to get her drink.

It was his chance now. Faustus headed to get her. He grabbed ahold of Zelda’s hands and attempting to get them both dancing without saying anything to her. Zelda was surprised by his sudden move. She was internally screaming at his confidence.

She placed her back against his chest and Faustus couldn’t be more pleased that she didn’t send him away. “Hello, Ms. Spellman”, he said in a teasing tone.

“Do you always have the element of surprise, Faustus?”, she asked him.

“You haven’t seen anything yet, Zelda”, he grinned.

Eric saw Zelda and Faustus dancing and he knew instantly that he didn’t have a chance. He was already tipsy enough, so he didn’t really care.

“Do you want to go out for a smoke?”, Faustus asked her. She nodded. It was like he could read her mind. She indeed needed a cigarette.

They went out from a backdoor that led to the garden and the pool. Zelda leaned on a wall and crossed her legs. Faustus took a cigarette and a lighter from his jacket. He put the cigarette between his lips and lit it, never breaking eye contact with her. She bit her lip, in order to tease him and he took a drag from the cigarette and passed it on Zelda.

Zelda took a long drag from the cigarette and decided to speak. “What is it that you want, Faustus?”, she asked him.

“Isn’t it very obvious?”, he paused to smirk at her. She raised a brow.

“You”, he continued.

She took another long drag. “Then, you can have me”, she replied. She was getting really desperate.

He got closer to her, his face only inches apart from hers, and took the cigarette from her and stubbed it on the ground. “Are you sure?”, he asked her with the most sensual voice she had ever heard in her life.

“Yes”, she almost whimpered.

Faustus crushed his lips with hers. She untangled her legs. Her heart pounded in her chest as her knees got weaker. She could only focus on how soft he felt against her mouth, how addictively he invaded all her senses.

They broke for oxygen. Every breath Faustus took smelled like jasmine and sandalwood and a mixture of smoke and alcohol. The warm feeling of her breath was inviting, so he couldn’t help himself and draped both his arms around her waist and kissed her again.

The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but it grew passionate and demanding quickly. His hands snaked back down her body and she was losing herself in his motions. He moved his mouth on her neck and began kissing, sucking, biting, and licking it and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He continued his ministrations at her neck, and she couldn’t help but moan into his ear. This aided him further and he picked her up a little, her body thudded back against the wall. He continued kissing her and he started caressing her inner thighs. She moaned again and this added more to his arousal. He wanted to make her his. 

Faustus started rubbing her through her underwear with his left hand and he rested his mouth near her ear. “I want you”, he whispered at her ear.

She felt herself getting wetter and wetter when she realized that it was not the place to do this. “Faustus”, she breathed.

“Yes Zelda?”, he responded, still rubbing her softly through her lace underwear.

“Not… here”, Zelda hesitated.

“Where?”, he asked her without stopping his movements.

She moaned more into his ear. She couldn’t make a concrete thought anymore.

“Will you come to my place?”, he asked her and paused his movements to look her in her eyes.

She looked back at him. “Yes”, she smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

* * *

Faustus’ house was only 5 minutes away from Lilith’s. They walked there without saying a word to each other, both so eager to reach the house.

When Zelda walked inside Faustus’ house, she was astonished. Faustus lived in a big glass mansion with minimal décor.

Faustus led her to his room that it was upstairs. Across his bedroom door, there was a king-sized black bed with dark sheets and two black bedside tables either side. On the left wall, there was a closet and a door. Next to his bedroom door, there was a desk with a huge bookcase. The right side of the bedroom was covered with huge windows.

Faustus was looking at her and he was pleased with her reaction. She was standing in front of his bookcase, watching the book titles. He approached her, stood directly behind her, and swiped her hair so he had better access to her neck.

Zelda groaned softly. She turned around and kissed him hungrily. He started playing with the thin straps of her dress and she was trying to get rid of his T-shirt. He helped her get rid of his T-shirt and she stared at his tattoos that adorned his torso. He was pulling them off so well.

Faustus’ hands went behind her back and found the zipper. He slowly unzipped her dress and she stepped out of her dress and shoes without breaking eye contact from Faustus.

His breath caught. Seeing her with only her red lace panties made him instantly harder. Her hands went to the zipper on his jeans and she unzipped it, freeing him from his pants.

He picked her up, it was so easy to pick her up, and she locked her angles behind him. He placed her in his bed, kicked off his shoes, and bent to capture her lips again. He started rubbing her again through her panties, the sensation was sending her to another place. He moved down her body, planting kisses and sucking at her neck, at her stern and breasts and then, at her tummy and just above her panties. He hooked his fingers at the sides of her underwear and looked at her. He smiled at how beautifully turned on she looked, and he took off her underwear. He planted a kiss to her inner thigh and her head pressed back into his pillows.

A whining moan escaped from her lips as he ran the tip of his tongue around her clit. She opened her legs further, inviting him in. He smirked between her legs and she smirked back at him. He finally flicked through her soaking wet folds and she moaned so sensually and flung her head back. He was as talented with his tongue as the rumors said he was.

She tasted amazing, Faustus thought to himself. He continued to make circular motions on her clit and his tongue flicked in and out of her. She felt like she was on fire. She curled her toes into the sheet trying to keep herself from twisting her hips. Nothing had felt more amazing than this.

He unexpectedly slipped a finger inside her as he was sucking her clit. She brought a hand to his hair, trying to keep him there. “Faustus”, she moaned, and he had never heard such a beautiful thing before. He slipped another finger inside her and her walls began to clench around his fingers. He pumped in and out of her and with a few quick thrusts she came right into his mouth.

Her chest was heavy, and she was trying to catch her breath. She hadn’t ever experienced an orgasm like that before. Faustus moved his body and his head was inches away from hers. Seeing her catching her breath because of him was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. He licked his fingers and Zelda moaned. He couldn’t wait to be buried inside her any longer.

“Are you sure, Zelda?”, he asked her.

“Yes. I want this”, she paused and brought her face closer to his, “I want you”.

He captured her lips again and he blindly guided his hand to the drawer of his nightstand. He took a condom out of it and finished the kiss. He freed himself from his boxers and rolled the condom on his cock.

He sucked at her pulse point on her neck, while his hands rolled her breasts. She dug her fingertips on his back, trying to urge him to get inside her. Her nipples hardened against his palms and he leaned down to lick and suck on her right nipple. Her moans were music to his ears. She moved her hands on his black hair and he moved his mouth to the other nipple, sucking and biting it softly.

He trailed a finger down her body, and she felt it at her entrance, checking if she was still wet. “Faustus, please”, she breathed again. She needed him desperately.

She was sure that Faustus would flip her and take her from behind like people said he did. Faustus thought of that for a second, but he was so desperate to see her face when she came because of him. He had already broken his rule, that no girl was allowed to his house and his bed. He was willing to break all his rules for her.

“Zelda, look at me”, he said with a demanding tone. He was right above her, looking at her bright green eyes, his eyes full of lust.

She looked at him, so turned on from his demanding tone.

She felt his tip on her entrance and she moaned. Finally, he pushed himself inside of her as deep as he could. The feeling took away their breaths. She was so tight. His hips pounded her at a grueling pace and her head fell back on his pillows. She bucked her hips toward him. She needed more. She wrapped her legs around him squeezing tightly.

He pushed again into her as far as he could and continued to thrust in and out of her slowly. “Harder”, Zelda begged him between high pitched moans.

He started slamming into her harder and Zelda was getting hotter and could feel her orgasm pooling in her stomach. She was bucking into every thrust and her nails were digging in his back.

He felt his climax coming fast. “Zelda, keep your eyes open!”. She opened her eyes, looking directly at his blue eyes.

He picked up his pace, his hips snapping into her as quickly as he could, never breaking eye contact with her. Faustus felt Zelda’s walls starting to clench and get tighter around him and a few thrusts later Zelda screamed at the top of her lungs his name while digging her long red nails into Faustus’ black. Faustus managed a few quick thrusts and he came too.

Faustus locked his lips with Zelda’s and then flopped down beside her. They were both laying there, trying to catch their breaths. They were completely worn out.

After a few seconds, Zelda motioned to stand up, but Faustus stopped her. “Where are you going?”, he asked her.

“To get dressed”, she said and before she could realize what was happening, Faustus brought her to his chest. 

“Stay”, he said, and Zelda couldn’t help it, but smiled. She leaned on his chest, enjoying the smell of him and sex.

“You really have impressed me, Ms. Spellman”, he confessed to her and kissed her forehead.

“And you have too, Mr. Blackwood”, she admitted, while trailing his tattoos with her fingertips.

“Stay the night”, he paused, “it’s late”, he was concerned that she would leave. He wanted her to stay with him tonight. He had never spent a whole night with someone in his bed before. Another rule that he was willing to break for her.

“Okay”, she couldn’t deny him, “but I need to put an alarm and send a text to Hilda to cover for me” and she left the bed to bring her phone to the nightstand that was near her. “Tomorrow is my niece’s birthday and I need to be back early”, she told him.

“Don’t worry about it”, he said, and she leaned back to his chest.

They were both so happy that this was the result. They had never experienced something like that, this kind of intimacy. There was no turning back after this and they knew it.

Faustus pulled the covers and after a while, Zelda drifted to sleep listening to sound of his heart beating. Feeling her breathing on his chest, Faustus could only think that he could never get tired of this, tired of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was up to your expectations... I tried... It was the first time that I wrote smut... so... 
> 
> Next chapter: Sabrina's party and more Spellwood 
> 
> Kudos & comments are ALWAYS appreciated and loved 😍😍


	8. cardigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She opened her phone and checked her social media. She was on her Instagram account checking how many likes her picture with Sabrina had when she saw that Faustus Blackwood had liked her picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is from "cardigan" by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> WARNING/SPOILER:  
> Fyi, for those who are not comfortable with smut, this chapter becomes steamy in the third part... (#porn_with_feelings)

Weak morning light had filled Faustus’ room when Zelda’s alarm sounded at 7 am. Zelda was wrapped completely around Faustus and his hand was on her back, in order to keep her there. Zelda opened her eyes and disentangled herself to get up.

She collected her clothes and started dressing up when she felt someone staring at her. She turned to look at the bed and she saw Faustus with his hands behind his head leaning at the headboard and staring at her.

“Sneaking out?”, he smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes and stood next to him at his bed, “Hardly, I put an alarm on. I told you that I have to get back home early”.

He stood up in front of her and looked at her. He kissed her softly and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Give me a few minutes to get dressed and I’ll take you home”, he said softly.

What a gentleman, she thought. “Faustus, you don’t have to”, she said gently.

“I insist, Zelda”, he said and kissed her briefly again and went to his closet to get dressed.

She finished getting dressed and checked around if she had forgotten anything. Faustus got out of his closet and stretched his arm for Zelda to hold. She hesitated for a second, but she licked her hand with his and he led her to the front door. Before he opened it, he picked up two helmets, and with a smile, he handed one to Zelda. She took it from him with a smile as well and they headed out of his house.

“So, you live alone?”, she asked him.

“Yes. My father leaves permanently now in New York because his businesses are there and my older brother leaves with his fiancée in Chicago”, he answered.

She wanted to know more, but she didn’t want to push his boundaries. They reached his Harley-Davison motorcycle that was parked in front of the house. Faustus turned to look directly at her and put one hand on her cheek to caress it and then, he kissed her again. When they broke the kiss, Faustus took the helmet from Zelda’s hand and put it on her. Zelda’s heart melt.

They hopped on his motorcycle and she was glad that she could wrap her arms around his waist to hold onto while driving to the Mortuary.

They arrived at the Mortuary after a 30-minute drive. Faustus offered his hand to Zelda to help her with climbing off his motorbike and walked her to the front door. It was 07:45, so everyone was still at their beds.

“I really had a good time last night, Zelda”, Faustus said, looking Zelda in her stunning green eyes.

“I had too, Faustus”, she smiled at him.

Faustus brought his hands to Zelda’s cheeks, looked at her lips, and pressed his cool lips delicately to her soft lips. Zelda’s knees weakened. The smell of his breath made it impossible to think, but she wrapped her arms on his waist.

They broke the kiss after a while, and they looked at each other in the eyes.

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow, Ms. Spellman”, he said with a smile.

“I’ll see you at school, Mr. Blackwood”, she smiled back. She didn’t want to sound needy, but she really wanted this to last. He wanted too.

* * *

Zelda rushed inside to the house, trying not to get caught by anyone. She reached her room and closed the door behind her. She signed in relief. She took off her clothes and went to her bathroom to take a shower.

She showered and did her morning routine. She did two French braids to her hair because she knew that it was going to be a long day and wore something comfortable before she went downstairs to the kitchen.

Hilda was already in the kitchen making breakfast with Sabrina fussing about her party.

“Good morning, Zelds”, Hilda greeted her. “How was the party?”

“Great. But it wasn’t as great as Sabrina’s party going to be” she said and tickled Sabrina for a little bit. She was in a great mood. She stopped tickling Sabrina and kissed Sabrina’s cheek, “Happy Birthday sweetheart”.

“Thank you, Auntie Zee. I’m so excited!!!”, she screamed with enthusiasm.

Zelda smiled at her. She was glad that Sabrina was enthusiastic.

“So, what’s the plan, Hilda?”, Zelda asked her sister. Hilda was always the most eager to organize parties, so she was the one who mostly organized Sabrina’s party.

“Well, food is ready, so we only have to put them on the platters. I floated the balloons yesterday, they are in father’s study, so we only have to decorate and wear our costumes”, Hilda proudly said.

“We are not going to wear costumes, Hilda”, she strictly said.

“But why?”, Sabrina asked.

“Well, you will wear your costume, Sabrina, but Hilda and I won’t”, Zelda said.

“But why not, sister?”, Hilda asked.

“Because we are the responsible ones in this party and children should look at us that way”, Zelda answered.

“Oh, come on, Zelds! At least we can do a glittery makeup. It’s a Halloween party after all”, Hilda suggested.

“Oh, yes, Auntie Zee”, Sabrina pouted with puppy eyes.

“Oh, fine!”, Zelda caved and drank a big sip of her coffee.

After they finished with their breakfast, Zelda and Hilda with the help of Sabrina decorated the parlor and the living room with the rest of the decorations that they didn’t put on yesterday and they placed the snacks on the platters and they put them on a big table. They checked if all the goody bags had a bottle of bubbles, some Halloween candies, and a glowstick. The paper bags were red and inside the had glitter and little golden stars. Everything was chosen by Sabrina and she was really pleased with the result.

Then, they went upstairs to get ready. Firstly, they needed to get Sabrina ready. Two Halloween costumes were bought on Thursday and Sabrina needed to decide which one she would wear at the party. The other one she would wear in the evening when they would go out for trick or treat.

“I can't choose. I love them both”, Sabrina pouted.

“Sabrina, you will wear both today. You just need to decide which one are you going to wear now”, Zelda tried to reason her niece. She had an Elsa costume and a Cinderella one.

“I can’t, Auntie Zee. Please, choose for me”, Sabrina begged her aunt.

“Oh, okay! I choose the Cinderella one”, Zelda decided, and she and Hilda helped Sabrina get ready. Then, Hilda did Zelda’s makeup, blue eyeshadow with blue glitter and she did the same for herself.

“You are so beautiful, Auntie!”, Sabrina said, and they went downstairs to the parlor to wait for Sabrina’s guests.

The party was a big success. All of Sabrina’s classmates came, and they had fun playing games and eating Hilda’s snacks. Sabrina smashed her Halloween piñata and blew her birthday candles from her birthday cake that Hilda baked for her. Zelda made sure to take pictures of the decorations to put them on the photo album that Diana had made for Sabrina the day she was born and included all her milestones. Zelda knew about the album and what Diana’s vision was, so when she found it at Edward and Diana’s house after their death, she decided to continue Diana’s work and give to Sabrina at her 16th birthday, as Diana had planned it.

A little bit before the party was over, Sabrina came to Zelda.

“Is everything alright, kid?”, Zelda asked her.

“Yes! I just came to say thank you for the best birthday party ever” and she hugged Zelda very tightly.

“Oh, of course, Brina!”, Zelda said, so moved by Sabrina’s words. “You should go thank your aunt Hilda as well. She did most of the work”.

“I already did”, she answered.

“Good girl”.

“Let’s take pictures like the ones auntie Hilda takes”, Sabrina suggested.

And even though Zelda wasn’t a big fan of selfies, she did take one with her niece dressed as Cinderella and her wearing blue eyeshadow with glitter like her younger sister and she posted on Instagram, because Sabrina was such a cute bean and Zelda, even though she would never admit it, was a sentimental girl.

When the party was over, Sabrina took a nap, while the Spellman sisters clean the whole place. Sabrina woke from her nap at 5 pm and Zelda readied her for trick or treat in the center of Greendale. She decided to let Hilda rest, because she did most of the work at the party, and she took Sabrina in her car to the city center. After Sabrina gathered enough candies, they returned to the Mortuary and they found Phiona and George waiting with Hilda for them at the dinner table. They had been working all day at the hospital in Riverdale and had missed the party, so after dinner, Sabrina blew candles on another birthday cake, which her grandparents had brought.

Then, Zelda took Sabrina upstairs for her bath with a bubblegum bubble bath and strawberry scented shampoo. Sabrina was fussing about her party while Zelda washed her hair. She helped her brush her hair and teeth and then, fleshly pj’s. They went to Sabrina’s reading spot to read tonight’s bedtime story and finally, Zelda placed Sabrina in her bed and cocooned her in her blankets and her favorite stuffed grey bunny tucked under her arm. Sabrina was already half-asleep, so Zelda kissed her forehead, turned on Sabrina’s star lights, and switched off the rest.

By the time Zelda reached her room, she was drained, but she was happy that her niece had an amazing time. She took a shower, did her night routine, and wore her black satin pajamas and lay in her bed.

She opened her phone and checked her social media. She was on her Instagram account checking how many likes her picture with Sabrina had when she saw that Faustus Blackwood had liked her picture.

All she could think about for the rest of the night was Faustus Blackwood.

* * *

Monday morning came and the Spellman girls had to go to school. Zelda woke up and got dressed for school. A black circle skirt, a black cable cropped cardigan with a black tank top inside, black over the knee socks and her black suede heels combined with her perfectly curled red hair and a dark shade of red lipstick. Then, she went to Sabrina’s room to wake her up and get her ready for the day. They went downstairs to get breakfast with Hilda and when they finished, they hopped on Zelda’s car and she drove them to school. She took Sabrina to her classroom in the preschool building at the Academy complex and then, she walked towards the Academy’s library to start her school day. It seemed like a normal Monday morning.

She entered the library and saw Faustus Blackwood sitting at a desk with his phone.

“Good morning Zelda”, he said gently and stood up to get closer to her.

“Good morning Faustus”, she smiled.

He approached her and smiled at her. “Would you like to go on a ride with me, Ms. Spellman?”, he asked her.

“Faustus, we can’t skip school”, she said.

“We won’t skip school; we will just spend our free periods out of school. We will be back before the fifth period”, he reassured her.

“But what if someone notices that we are not in school?”, she was concerned.

“Zelda, I’ve spent a lot of my free periods out of the Academy. Believe me, no one will notice, we’ll be back before they are able to notice”, he paused. “Besides, I have my car with me today and a lot of people don’t know how my car looks, so no one will know that we have left the Academy, I promise”, he really wanted to be somewhere more private with her.

“And where will we go?”, she asked him.

“We can take my car and go to the woods behind the Academy and just sit there and have a cigarette”, he beamed at her.

“Just like that?”.

“Just like that”.

“Okay”, she agreed and they left the library.

They arrived at the parking lot and Faustus led her to his car. It was a huge black jeep with a sunroof.

They hopped on his car and Faustus drove ten minutes to reach a spot in the woods near the Academy that it was easy to access with a car and he knew that no one would see them.

“Let’s go on the backseat”, he suggested.

They sat on the backseat and they arranged their jackets and their bags on the front seats. Zelda reached for her silver case and put a rolled cigarette between her lips. She was about to offer one to Faustus, but he had already got one from his packet of Marlboro red cigarettes. He lit it with his lighter and then he lit Zelda’s.

“We can use the plastic cup as an ashtray”, he said like he knew what Zelda was thinking.

They took a few drags in silence when Faustus decided to break it.

“You know, you are a bad influence”, he smirked at her.

She raised a brow. “What do you mean?”.

“Well, I don’t really smoke that much, but it’s a good excuse to get to you”, he chuckled.

“You know that you don’t have to smoke because of me”, she said gently.

“Maybe I just like spending this kind of moments with you”, he admitted with a flirtatious tone in his voice. “How was your niece’s party?”, he asked her.

“It was as good as it can be to supervise twenty 4-year-olds, but Sabrina was very pleased, so I can’t complain about it”, she answered him.

“I saw the picture you posted on Instagram. You look very good with blue glitter”, he chuckled and she chuckled back. She was really glad that he had actually noticed the picture and he hadn’t randomly liked it.

They finished quickly their cigarettes and Faustus couldn’t resist his urge to kiss her. Her lips had become his addiction. It started gently, but Faustus quickly started to nip at her neck.

Zelda was so turned on and she couldn’t stop herself from forcing her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues were dancing together for a little bit when Faustus moved Zelda to his lap and she straddled him. They needed each other. What they had experienced on Saturday was different from what they had experienced with other people. Everything was more alive, more intense and it was something that they couldn’t let go easily.

Their make-out session became heated quickly. They needed more. Faustus managed, even though she had put her hands on his shoulders and her knees either side of his, to use his finger to rub her through her lace underwear. She moaned and her hands went to the collar of his white shirt to bring his lips closer to hers. She started to unbutton his shirt and he started to unbutton her cardigan. He took off his shirt and then, her cardigan and her tank top. He was topless and she was on her lace bra.

She felt him hard underneath her and moved to rub him through his blue pants. Faustus signed and kissed her. He lifted her hips with his hands and helped her take off her lace black underwear.

He rested a hand on her left side as the other trailed down her body. While he was planting kisses on her stern, Faustus slid a finger in the middle of her legs to caress her clit. He stopped kissing her to look up at her. She was flushed and her head had tilted back. She was a vision to be seen.

Zelda felt his finger entered her and she moaned. She was gasping at his movements that his finger was doing inside of her. Faustus took off his finger and lowered the cups of her bra to massage her breasts and suck at her nipples.

“Faustus, please”, she was begging him. She was missing his finger inside her.

Faustus stopped his ministrations at her breasts and looked at her eyes. He pressed two fingers into her without breaking eye contact and increased the speed of his movements. She was so hot and tight. He used his thumb to stimulate her clit and after a few thrusts he felt her insides contract and she moaned his name with a loud groan.

After she rode out her orgasm, Faustus took his fingers off her and put them in her mouth. While she was sucking them, Faustus was nipping at her breasts. He took off his fingers from her mouth and she tried to unbuckle his belt. Faustus stopped what he was doing and held her hips with one hand, while the other unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants along with his boxers down.

He reached for the pocket of his jacket and took a condom out of it. Zelda grabbed it, opened it, and rolled the condom on his hard cock without breaking eye contact with Faustus. She saw him licking his lips and smirked at him.

Faustus put one hand on her cheek, and she leaned to his caress. He locked his lips with hers and held her hips firmly to guide her at his hard member. They both groaned as he entered her. He still held her hips while she was sliding until she had him completely inside of her.

Zelda started rolling against him slowly and steadily at first, while Faustus was sucking at her right nipple. She still held his shoulders firmly. He grabbed her waist and helped her move her hips as he pushed his hips against hers.

Zelda hugged his body, her chest glued to his and started to ride him with more speed and strength. He kissed her shoulder and pushed with more force, hitting spots that made her see stars.

She was on the edge. Faustus felt her walls clenching and she screamed his name and that was his undoing, moaning her name. They rode out their orgasms and she collapsed over his body.

A moment later, Faustus lifted Zelda from him, and she sat next to him still breathless from her orgasm. Zelda fixed her bra and put her underwear on, and Faustus buckled up his smart pants. Faustus moved one leg, so she could lay on his chest. She understood what he was doing, so she decided to search in her pocket for a cigarette and her lighter, and then, she laid her back on his chest. She lit it and took a drag of it and then, passed it on Faustus.

He took a drag as well and passed it on Zelda. “You’re truly amazing Zelda”, he said and kissed her hair.

She blushed. She didn’t know what to say.

“It wasn’t my intention to have sex with you this morning, you know”, he said.

“Oh”, she answered.

“But I just couldn’t get you out of my mind and seeing you in that skirt… Damn!”, he smirked at her and she chuckled.

She turned to look him in the eyes. “You know, I’m actually glad as well that you fucked me in your car this morning”, she smirked back at him and he couldn’t help it but kissed her.

“Would you like to come to my place to hang out this evening?”, he asked her.

“I can’t”. He frowned. “I have to take my niece to her ballet class in Riverdale and I have to wait an hour for her in Riverdale to get her when she finishes”, she said.

“Oh, okay”, he paused. “Would you like me to come to Riverdale to keep you company?”, he suggested.

“Faustus, you don’t have to”, she said gently.

“But I want to. We can go for coffee and just talk”, he said.

She hesitated for a second, but the truth was that she couldn’t deny him.

“Okay”, she finally agreed.

“Okay”, he said, and they enjoyed a few moments together before they had to return to school.

* * *

Zelda spent the rest of her school day with Marie, Mary, and Adam. They were joined by Lilith and Faustus. It was really weird for Marie and Mary to have Faustus at their table, but he and Adam had become really good friends. They were both trying not to look at each other and make others suspicious of their relationship, but they were glad that they could spend more time together, even if they weren’t alone.

When Zelda arrived home from school with Sabrina and Hilda, she went upstairs to get ready. She took off her clothes and noticed that bruises were forming on her neck from Faustus’ kisses. Even though she actually liked them, she decided to wear a black turtleneck blouse, because she didn’t want her family to spot them. She wore a red leather mini skirt and put on a black leather jacket and went downstairs to check if Sabrina was ready. Fortunately, Hilda had readied Sabrina for her ballet class. Sabrina had to wear a pink maillot, white tights, and her pointe shoes for training for her class. Hilda had also made Sabrina wear a navy-blue crew neck, a white tennis skirt, and her pink sneakers, her pointe shoes in her blue bag with a bottle of water, a tank top, and a blondie.

The ride to Riverdale went smoothly, even though Zelda was nervous about her date with Faustus. _Was it a date?_ She didn’t know, but Sabrina’s babbling about all sorts of topics calmed her a little bit. She parked in front of the ballet studio and helped Sabrina get out of her special seat. She walked her inside the studio, and they went to the locker room. She assisted Sabrina in taking off her red coat, her crew neck, and her tennis skirt, putting on her pointe shoes and locking her things on an empty locker. Then, she accompanied her niece to the main ballet room that her class was about to take place, kissed her forehead, and left.

When she exited the studio, she saw Faustus in front of his motorcycle. She smiled; she wasn’t sure that he would come. But Faustus Blackwood always surprised her. She walked over to him and when she reached him, Faustus kissed her softly. He had missed her lips.

“Hi”, he smiled.

“Hi”, she smiled back at him.

“Are you ready?”, he asked her, and she nodded.

Faustus helped her climb his motorcycle and gave her a helmet. He put his as well. They only drove for five minutes, when Faustus parked in Pops Chock’ Lit Shoppe’s parking lot. They both knew that they wouldn’t bump into anyone from the Academy. Teenagers in Greendale prefer to hang out in Cerberus Books, a local book shop and diner.

They sat down in a booth opposite each other and they ordered two milkshakes, a strawberry for Zelda, and a vanilla one for Faustus. Zelda was a bit nervous, she had never done that before, going out on a date.

Faustus put his hand on the table and reached out for Zelda’s. Zelda her hand into his.

“Are you okay?”, he asked her.

“Yes. It’s just that I’ve never done this before”, Zelda admitted.

“I’ve never done this before either”, Faustus confessed.

They both smiled at each other.

“So, what else do I need to know about you, Ms. Spellman?”, he asked her.

“I don’t know, Mr. Blackwood, what do you want to know about me?”, she asked him with a smirk on her face.

“From what I have seen, you really have a special bond with your niece. What is her name?”

“Her name is Sabrina. She is the cutest person on earth. She is smart, kind, and a little bit stubborn. She always knows how to cheer me up without even trying. She loves helping people. She reminds me of Edward, my brother, every single day. And…”, she paused.

“And…?”, he noticed her hesitation.

“And I’m also her legal guardian. Well, my parents are her temporary legal guardians until I finish my studies, but my brother and his wife chose me at their will as her legal guardian…”, she paused again. “I just hope that I’m doing a decent job”.

“Zelda…”, he tried to sound supportive, “You drive her everywhere, you spend time with her, you visit her at lunch to check if she is okay and it’s clear to everyone that you will do everything for that child and that you love her and she loves you back”.

She didn’t know what to say. She was stunned. “I just want to do what’s best for her”, she said.

“And you’re doing that”, he understood what Zelda was saying, that she and Sabrina went together. And even though it scared him, he was willing to try his best for her.

“What about your family?”, she asked him.

“Well, my father lives now permanently in New York, because most of his businesses are there. He is the CEO of a large hotel company. My brother is ten years older than me and lives in Chicago with his fiancée and works for the company as well. My mother died when I was 10 years old”, he said.

“Faustus I’m so sorry”, she felt bad for him.

“It’s been a while now”, he said with a sad smile.

“And why do you live alone?”, she asked him with concern in her eyes.

“Well, my father was always on business trips, so basically I was living alone for a long time before he decided to relocate to New York permanently last year and I didn’t want to leave Greendale in my senior year. My father’s brother, Lilith’s dad, was more than welcomed to take care of me, so I spend a lot of time with Lilith’s family. Also, Moira, the housekeeper/the woman who raised me, lives most of the school days at the Mansion, so I’m not technically alone”, he said.

“What about college? I know that you want to go to Columbia, but I don’t know anything else”, she asked him.

“Well, firstly it's college at Columbia University and then, law school. I don’t want to study business like all my relatives, but I could work there as a legal counselor”, he said. “What about you?”.

“I’m going to apply at Yale and then law school as well, just like my brother”, she said. He smiled; he didn’t know that he had so many things in common with her. It made him feel more attracted to her.

They continued talking. They were satisfied with what they had learned about each other.

Faustus paid for their milkshakes. Zelda insisted that she should pay for hers, but Faustus didn’t allow her. She felt flattered.

When they exited the diner and reached his motorcycle, Faustus noticed that Zelda was wearing a turtleneck and he quickly understood why.

“Why are you wearing a turtleneck, Ms. Spellman?”, he teased her with a devious smirk.

“As if you don’t know, Mr. Blackwood”, she bit her lip to tease him back.

He kissed her lips softly and gently at first and then possessively. She regrettably broke the kiss in need of air.

“I had a really great time with you, Zelda”.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I had a really great time too”, she said and crushed her lips with his again.

They hopped on his motorcycle and he drove them to the ballet studio. Sabrina’s class was about to finish, so Zelda had to get inside to take Sabrina and her things from the locker room.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school”, Faustus said, and he kissed Zelda’s soft lips again until realization hit Zelda, she needed to get inside to pick up Sabrina.

“Bye”, she said with a sad smile and went inside, too excited for what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments you have left in this fic! They're all very appreciated!
> 
> Next chapter: A date at Dorian's.


	9. Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning, Zelda spent her free periods in the library with Faustus. She tutored him in Latin and then, they studied for their classes. In the meantime, whenever they took a break, they went to a secluded corner in the library and shared a few kisses or talked about stuff. Zelda was trying to convince Faustus to tell her where they would go, but Faustus didn’t cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lover" by Taylor Swift. 
> 
> I was planning on posting this chapter on Sunday, even though it had already been written, but I didn't want to keep you waiting 😅😅
> 
> Fyi, this chapter gets steamy in the end. AGAIN. (I know) 🔥

Tuesday past quickly. Zelda and Faustus spent most of the time in the library studying for their classes and trying to steal every moment they could together.

In the evening, Adam invited Faustus to join him, Mary, Marie, Zelda, and Lilith at Dr. Cerberus’ bookshop. When he arrived, the only seat available was at the booth that Zelda was sitting. They all greeted him, and he sat next to Zelda, listening to the conversation they were having.

“So, Zee, are you going to audition tomorrow for the solo at the choir’s event?”, Mary asked her. They were both at the Academy’s choir.

“I thought that you didn’t want to join the choir this year”, Adam was surprised that he didn’t know that Zelda had joined the choir.

In the meantime, Faustus had secretly placed his hand on Zelda’s thigh. She was really trying not to melt at his touch.

“Yeah, well, Mrs. Campbell begged me to join again”, she tried not to brag about it.

“You have an excellent voice, ma cherie. Of course, she would ask you to join again”, Marie said.

“Constance probably wants to kill you”, Lilith stated. Constance was another senior who had really high ambitions, but she wasn’t nearly as good as Zelda and she was always jealous of her.

Zelda didn’t answer to Lilith. She was too distracted by Faustus’ hand slowly caressing her leg.

After a while, Marie and Mary left and Zelda decided to go to the bathroom. While she was washing her hands, she felt someone behind her. It was Faustus. She turned around to see him and he kissed her.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now”, Faustus said, and she smiled.

He kissed her again and they had to break the kiss because someone came into the restroom. Fortunately, she wasn’t someone they knew, but she really got tensed.

Faustus returned first to their table and after a few seconds, Zelda joined them as well. She was really tensed. _What if it was Adam or Lilith or someone else that we know? What will it mean for their relationship?_ She thought to herself.

She decided to go out for a cigarette to release some of the tension. “I’ll join you”, Lilith said, and she followed her outside the diner.

Zelda took her silver case out of her pocket and offered one to Lilith. She lit her cigarette and then, passed her lighter to Lilith.

“I didn’t know that you smoke”, Zelda said, trying to break the silence.

“Yeah, I occasionally do it. Sometimes you just need a cigarette. It goes well with a strong drink, it’s what you need after a hard day, after an extraordinarily strong orgasm”, she winked at Zelda.

“I really don’t need to know anything about your sex life with Adam”, Zelda stated. “Just be nice to him. He’s a really nice guy and he shouldn’t have his heart broken”.

“I know, Zelda. He really is a nice guy. I feel so lucky”, Lilith admitted.

They continued to talk about random things while smoking their cigarettes and then, they returned inside. Faustus and Adam were talking about sports when the girls arrived at their table.

They stayed at Dr. Cerberus’ for another hour talking about all sorts of things. Zelda and Faustus were glad that they could spend more time together, even if they weren’t alone.

* * *

On Wednesday, Zelda and the rest of the choir auditioned for the solo part at the next choir’s event. Of course, Zelda was the one to win the solo. She really impressed Mrs. Campbell with how she sang “Tender Shepherd”. It was one of the lullabies that she used to sing to Sabrina when she was a baby and she thought that a different version would definitely win her the solo. Everyone congratulated Zelda except for Constance. She was angry.

On Thursday, everyone was fussing about Constance’s party that would take place the next day. All the seniors got an invitation, except for Zelda. It was Constance’s way of punishing Zelda, but she couldn’t care less. She had already missed one party this year, Lilith’s party for Faustus’ win, she didn’t mind miss another one. She could spend her Friday night with Sabrina since Hilda was invited to Constance’s party as well, even though Zelda knew that she had invited Hilda just to upset her.

Before lunch, Faustus found Zelda studying for her Ancient Greek online class. He checked around to make sure that no one was around and sat across from her.

“Hi”, he said with a smirk in his lips.

“Hi”, she said back.

Faustus stood up and sat next to her. “How have you been?”, he asked her.

“Fine. And you?”, she smiled.

“Fine. I just missed your company all day”, he said with a flirtatious tone in his voice.

“What have you been doing all day?”, she asked him. She had missed him too.

“Planning for Christmas celebrations with the Principal”, he said, moved closer to Zelda and put a hand on her thigh to caress it softly. “Are we gonna see each other after Constance’s party?”, he asked her.

“Well, I don’t know. I’m not invited”, she admitted.

“What do you mean?”, he raised a brow.

“I am the only senior that hasn’t received an invitation. She thinks that she is punishing me for winning the solo”, she said.

Faustus rolled his eyes. “She is a nag”, he said. “Okay, come to my house at 10 pm. I’ll take you somewhere”.

“Faustus, you don’t have to. I’ll have fun with Sabrina. Go, if you want to”, Zelda said, trying to sound convincing.

“Honestly, I have better fun with you”, he smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes and Faustus kissed her lips softly. Nothing felt better than kissing each other.

“10 pm. At my house. We’ll go somewhere special. And definitely a better place than Constance’s party”, they chuckled.

“Okay”, she said and smiled at him.

“Okay”, he said and smiled back at her.

* * *

On Friday, Zelda couldn’t wait for the day to pass, so she could meet Faustus for their date.

In the morning, Zelda spent her free periods in the library with Faustus. She tutored him in Latin and then, they studied for their classes. In the meantime, whenever they took a break, they went to a secluded corner in the library and shared a few kisses or talked about stuff. Zelda was trying to convince Faustus to tell her where they would go, but Faustus didn’t cave.

At lunch, before Faustus, Adam, and Lilith reached their table, Mary and Marie told Zelda that they wouldn’t go to Constance’s party out of respect for Zelda and because Marie’s parents would be out of town. They invited Zelda to join them in their sleepover, but she told me that she had already agreed to babysit Sabrina. When Adam and Lilith arrived at their table, they told Zelda they wouldn’t go to the party as well. Zelda was very touched.

When she returned home from school with Hilda and Sabrina, Zelda spent some time playing with Sabrina. One of her classmates brought her as a gift a board game that was similar to bingo. The goal of the game was to match pictures and words to their challenge cards and whoever had a full card first, they had to yell “Zingo”. It was a fun and educational board game that Sabrina really enjoyed. Of course, Zelda let her niece win every time they played.

When Phiona and George returned from work, Phiona busied Sabrina with allowing her to help her make dinner, so Zelda and Hilda could get ready for their night-outs. After she had showered and did her hair, she went to Hilda’s room. Hilda had asked Zelda before to help her with her outfit. They decided on a short black dress with short sleeves and a V-cut that hugged Hilda’s body perfectly. Zelda hadn’t put on her dress yet, she still had time before she had to drive to Faustus’ house. When dinner was over, she took Sabrina upstairs, gave her a bubble bath, helped her put on a new pair of pink pjs with unicorns that Roz gifted her, and read her a bedtime story. When Sabrina fell asleep, she went to her room to get ready for her date with Faustus.

Zelda decided to wear a chiffon flow skater burgundy dress with a deep V neckline, thin straps, and an exposed back zipper closure paired with black suede stiletto heels and a pair of tiny and textured shimmer hoops. She put black mascara and black eyeliner and a dark shade of red lipstick and checked herself in her vanity mirror to see if everything was perfect. She had a few minutes to spare, so she decided to take a photo of her outfit in front of her full-length mirror and post it on Instagram, in order to tease Faustus. She knew that Faustus would see the picture before she arrived at his house.

It was time to leave, so she put her coat on and placed her silver case in her pocket. She checked her notifications on her phone and saw that Faustus had reacted to her Instagram story with a fire emoji. She couldn’t be more satisfied with her outfit now. She also noticed that Constance had seen her photo, so she knew that she would enjoy herself tonight. She placed her phone in her pocket, took her keys from the bowl in the parlor, said goodbye to her parents, and left.

She arrived at Faustus’ mansion and knocked at his door.

He opened the door. “Good evening, Ms. Spellman”, he smirked at her. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white shirt, and his leather jacket. “Ready?”.

“Always”, she smirked back at him and they walked towards his car.

“You look really beautiful Zelda… as always”, he complimented her.

“Thank you, Faustus”, she blushed.

He opened the door of the passenger’s seat for her and then, he sat on the driver’s seat.

“So, where are you taking me?”, she asked him.

“To a bar”, he answered her.

She raised a brow. “A bar? How?”, she asked him.

“It belongs to one of my brother’s friends, Dorian, and he allows me to drink there”, he almost bragged about his connections. “He also allows his costumers to smoke there. Greendale Police does not pay much attention to these things”.

Zelda was stunned by the connections he had. He seemed so powerful and the way he treated her made her feel more attractive to him.

They arrived in the lobby of Dorian’s Gray Room and Zelda followed Faustus down the stairs. She was amazed by the décor. She didn’t believe that Greendale would ever have a place like that. It wasn’t too crowded, but most of the tables were taken. Faustus led her at the bar, so he could greet Dorian, a blonde-haired man who was polishing glasses behind the bar.

“Dorian, I would like you to meet Zelda”, Faustus said.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Zelda”, Dorian said as he looked her up and down and gave an approving look at Faustus. “I reserved you the table by the fire, you can go sit and I’ll come with your drinks in a minute”.

Faustus led Zelda to their table near the fireplace. They settled down and Dorian arrived with their drinks, two old-fashioned cocktails, Dorian’s specialty. “You must be really special if Faustus takes you out”, he winked at Zelda and left. She knew that Faustus didn’t date, or he didn’t date until now, so she felt like the luckiest girl on Earth.

“Try his specialty and tell me if you like it or not. If you don’t, I’ll tell Dorian to make you something else”, Faustus said gently to her.

She took a sip. It was strong, but she did like it. She liked whiskey, even though she didn’t like to drink it at parties.

He took his packet of Marlboro red cigarettes out of his pocket and he tilted the open packet towards Zelda. She took one out and put it on her lips and Faustus did the same and lit them up.

“Do you come here often?”, Zelda wondered as she exhaled a cloud of smoke.

“Well, whenever I need a drink outside the house. But I’ve been pretty occupied these days, so I’ve not been here for a while”, he smirked at her.

“It looks like a unique place”, she said.

Faustus finished his cigarette. “It’s more than you see actually”, he said.

“Oh?”

“I’ve actually participated in an orgy once or twice here. Dorian likes organizing that kind of… events!”, he smirked at her.

“I’ve participated in one too in London, but it was in a much smaller place”, she winked at him.

“So, are you ever going to tell me about your activities in London, Ms. Spellman?”.

“What would you like to know?”, she bit her lip to tease him. “It was a trip to expand my horizons”, she said innocently.

“Oh, Ms. Spellman, you know how to tease”, he admitted.

He moved his chair next to hers and put a hand on her thigh. He always made her melt to his caresses.

He leaned closer to her and she felt his breath to her ear. He leaned closer and he captured his lips with hers. His breath tasting like whiskey and cigarettes. She could get drunk in his taste.

They broke the kiss. “So, how does a bar organize orgies?”, she raised her brow.

He took a deep breath. “It’s actually a sex club as well”.

“So what? You brought me here to fuck me along with some whores just to please your ego?”, she snapped at him as if she had just been insulted.

“What? No, Zelda”, he paused to breathe. “You are more than enough”, he blurted at her. “The only reason I brought you here is that it’s the only place in Greendale that we can drink underage and we won’t have people pry on us. You are more than enough”, he softly said again.

Her hardened expression instantly softened at his words. She moved to his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He was surprised by her moves.

They drank another cocktail that was treated by Dorian. Zelda stayed at his lap and lit another cigarette. She took a drag from her cigarette and kissed Faustus allowing the smoke to slip down his throat. He wrapped his hands into her thick hair and kissed her back until she was desperate for air.

“Let’s go back at your place”, Zelda said, still breathless from his kiss.

He forced his tongue into her mouth again, pleased with what she had just said. Her knees weakened.

Faustus broke the kiss and they got up and exited the bar.

* * *

Faustus was relieved that they actually made it to his house. There had been an intense make-out session in his car in the parking lot and he tried really hard not to take her there. When they entered his house, they threw their jackets on the floor and continued making out. Faustus blindly led Zelda to his room, while they were kissing.

When they reached his room, Faustus picked up Zelda and slowly lowered her to his bed without breaking the kiss. Zelda was on her back and Faustus was on top of her, kissing her soft lips and caressing her body. Her smell, a combination of jasmine, sandalwood, and smoke, was making him lose his mind. He had never been with a woman of such beauty before. “So beautiful,” he delicately whispered in her ear and she blushed.

He changed their positions and now, he was on his back and Zelda on top of him. Zelda couldn’t make a concrete thought at this point, the taste of his lips, a mix of whiskey and cigarettes, was hypnotizing her.

She felt him hard beneath her and started to unbutton his white shirt. She took off her earrings and her red dress and Faustus cupped her soft breasts and caressed them gently. She started to trail kisses on his torso, his shirt wasn’t completely off him. She kissed him on his neck, his stern, his abs and then, above his trousers and she unbuckled his belt slowly. She unzipped his trousers and felt him getting harder.

She pulled down his trousers along with his black boxers and looked him in his blue eyes. She bit her lip to tease him. She knew that he would arouse him more. Faustus’ breath caught. He was becoming impatient.

“Don’t be a tease, dearest”, he tried not to sound eager. Seeing her taking control aroused him even more.

Zelda flicked her tongue over his tip. The sensation made Faustus feel pleasure instantly and his head fell back.

She took him into her mouth completely, never breaking eye contact with him. She added one of her hands to follow the motion of her mouth as she bopped her head up and down.

She continued sucking on him and Faustus took a deep breath. He pulled Zelda’s hair and she released him from her mouth. Faustus bent over to kiss her and then, he turned them around, so she was on her back again. She smiled up at him and his grin was lustful.

He took off all his clothes completely and tossed them on the floor along with his shoes. He untied and slipped off her heels and started to kiss her left leg. He placed kisses to her ankle, her calf, her knee and then, her thighs until he reached her center. He could smell her arousal through her thong, and he was pleased. He took off her red thong slowly and started to place soft kisses on her inner thighs. With his thumb, he started to gently rub her clit, while his tongue found her warm center and instantly began stroking her smooth folds. Her moans filled his room and he couldn’t help it but smirk between her legs.

Zelda felt her body get hot. Her fingers were digging in his scalp to keep him there. Faustus felt her clench hard for her release and she pulled his hair as she screamed out his name.

He climbed on top of her and teased her with his tip at her entrance, making her whimper. He leaned forward and guided his hand on his nightstand to get a condom, but Zelda stopped him.

He frowned. “What’s wrong?”, he was worried.

“I’m on the pill. If you are okay, we can do it without it”, she said. She wanted to feel him completely inside her.

Faustus didn’t believe that he could get harder. “I’m clean”, he said.

“Good”, she replied, and he kissed her, while he gently squeezed at her breasts. Her nipples hardened against his palms and she arched her chest off the bed to move closer to him.

At this point, they were both desperate for each other. He braced himself on his forearms and slowly inserted himself inside of her. Zelda groaned when she felt him inside her. His thrusts were slow. He wanted this to last. Her legs clamped around him and she rolled her hips into him.

Faustus placed a hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder to push deeper inside of her, prompting a high-pitched moan from her lips.

“Harder”, she said. She was breathless but needed more.

He picked up his pace, but he decided to change their positions, so he got out of her and brought her on top of him. She straddled him and he squeezed her breasts a little bit harder than he did before.

She began rolling her hips into him and he couldn’t help it but let out a deep grunt. He couldn’t get tired of seeing her like this. He was stroking her whole body, but he mostly paid attention to her perfect breasts, pinching, and folding her nipples.

He raised her right knee, so he could change the ankle and rub his thumb at her clit to increase her high. Her moans were proof he made her see stars. She leaned back and rested her hands near his knees and continued to roll her hips into him.

He raised his body and kissed her. He felt his climax coming, so he put his hands on her hips to rock her hips fast and hard, her breasts bouncing against his chest.

“Come for me Zelda”, and he felt her walls clench around him and heard her guttural cry.

It only took him two strong thrusts to cum inside her. The anticipation of having his seed dripping down her perfectly pale thighs pushed him to the edge.

They laid in his bed trying to catch their breaths. Zelda’s mind was all over.

Faustus laid out his arm in an open invitation and she wrapped an arm around his middle and rested her head on his chest. He grabbed her leg and pulled it over him so she was as close as she could be and stroked her hair.

Neither of them could explain at this point what they had, but they knew that they couldn’t back out. Seeing her like this, laying in his bed, and still recovering from her orgasm was something that he could not get tired of. She captivated him in ways that no one else had done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far and what you expect from this fic... 
> 
> Next Chapter: Zelda & Sabrina & a steamy Latin session (because they can't keep their hands off each other)
> 
> Kudos & comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> Also, exams season is about to start, so the next update will be next week!


	10. Like a drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus was relieved that Zelda was okay. He had gotten really worried about her, but he understood from her text that she was taking care of her niece. He had started to feel things for Zelda that he couldn’t explain, but he knew for sure that he cared a lot about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY CAN'T KEEP THEIR HANDS OFF EACH OTHER!!! 
> 
> "Like a drug" by Queens of the Stone Age.

Both had succumbed to their tiredness and drifted to sleep without realizing it. Zelda felt the sunlight coming from the window. She opened her eyes and saw that Faustus wasn’t next to her. She searched for her clothes, but she noticed Faustus’ white shirt and couldn’t resist her need to be wrapped in it. She put it on. It still smelt like him. She wore her thong as well and stood in front of the window, enjoying the view of the Greendale forest.

Faustus got out of his bathroom with a towel around his waist. He saw her looking out of the window and quietly he went to hug her from behind and she placed her hands above his.

“Good morning”, he said gently.

“Morning Faustus”, she said. “Your room has a beautiful view”.

“It does, but the one that I have in front of me is better”. She returned to look him in his beautiful blue eyes.

Faustus couldn’t resist her lips and he leaned his head to capture her lips. “My shirt looks better on you”.

“I know”, she smirked at him.

“Care to join me for some coffee?”, he asked her.

“Sure”.

They went downstairs to the kitchen. The kitchen in Faustus’ house had black cabinets and a large black island in the center with stools. He moved towards the espresso machine and she sat on a stool.

“What kind of coffee would you like?”, he asked her.

“What do you mean?”, she asked him.

“Black coffee, espresso, cappuccino… Whatever you want. Moira really likes spoiling me”, he smirked.

“Well, a cappuccino would be nice”, she smirked back at him.

He offered her coffee and sat with her at the kitchen island, enjoying their morning coffee together.

When they finished with their coffees, Zelda went to place their cups in the kitchen sink and when she was about to return to her seat, Faustus wrapped his arms around her and lifted her.

They stayed like that, their foreheads resting at each other’s and looking into each other’s eyes, but Faustus captured her lips, the kiss demanding and passionate.

He placed her on the kitchen island and his mouth went down to her neck, licking up her collarbone. Her breath hitched.

“Can you stay a little longer?”, he asked her between his kisses.

She looked at the clock on the wall and check the time.

“Fuck”, she said and gave him a little push, so she could get down from the island. “I’m so late. I need to get back” and ran upstairs to get dressed.

He went upstairs to see if she was okay. She was already dressed and headed downstairs, so they went to the parlor and stood there for a second.

“Are you okay?”, he asked her. He was concerned.

“Yes. It’s just, I promised Sabrina that I would take her to Riverdale to buy something for school and I’m late”, she put on her coat.

He signed. “I’m sorry”.

“Faustus, it’s okay, it’s not your fault”, she said gently and kissed him.

“Text me when you arrived at your house”, he said.

“I will. Goodbye”, she said with a sad smile.

* * *

Zelda was relieved that she wasn’t stopped by police officers because of speeding. She stepped inside the Mortuary and saw Hilda waiting for her.

“Morning, sister!”, she tried to sound unbothered.

“Oh, Zelds! You are finally here”, Hilda felt calmed.

“What happened? Did Father and Mother notice that I was late for breakfast?”, she asked him.

“No, it’s not that. Mother and Father left earlier today, they had work in Riverdale”.

“Then, what is it?”, she asked concerned.

“Sabrina noticed that you weren’t on the table and she’s up in her room upset”, Hilda said. “Where have you been, Zelds?”.

“There’s no time for interrogation, Hilda! I’m going to speak to Sabrina”.

Zelda climbed the stairs and headed to Sabrina’s room. The bedroom door was cracked open, but Zelda still knocked on it quietly.

“May I come in, Sabrina?”, she asked softly.

Sabrina was sitting on her bed, not facing the door. She stayed quiet.

“Please, Sabrina?”, she begged.

She didn’t wait for Sabrina’s answer. She knew that she wouldn’t say anything to her. She was hurt.

“Sabrina, I came to apologize for missing breakfast today. I know that we had plans to go to Riverdale after breakfast, but we still have time to go, if you want to”, she said and stepped gently closer to Sabrina.

Sabrina had to go to Riverdale to buy a plain white T-shirt and paint for fabric for a school project. She had to paint the T-shirt however she liked and on Monday, she would randomly exchange it with one of her classmates.

“You said that you would be home for breakfast and that I should be ready to leave right away”, Sabrina said. Her face was tear-streaked. “You didn’t keep your promise and you said that we should always keep our promises”.

She kneeled before her. “Oh, I know, Sabrina. And I am so sorry that I was late. I didn’t mean to let you down”, Zelda said with tears in her eyes. She didn’t like letting down her niece, especially after her brother’s death. She got carried away this morning with Faustus. She should have been more careful.

Zelda sat next to Sabrina in her bed and Sabrina wrapped her arms around her aunt’s neck. Zelda pressed her closer to her chest, both trying to let their hurt out.

“Let me get showered and dressed properly for a trip to Riverdale and after we finish shopping, we’ll go to Dr. Cerberus’ for late lunch. Okay?”, Zelda said.

Sabrina lifted her head. “Are we gonna have milkshakes too?”, she kindly asked.

“Of course”, her aunt said and kissed her on her forehead.

* * *

Zelda got ready fast. She showered, braided her hair, and wore a quite simple outfit, a pair of jeans and white knitwear and they started their trip to Riverdale.

In all her haze, Zelda forgot to text Faustus. Faustus texted her to check if she was okay and she heard the notification when she was about to get her keys from the kitchen counter. She smiled when she saw the text. 

Faustus was relieved that Zelda was okay. He had gotten really worried about her, but he understood from her text that she was taking care of her niece. He had started to feel things for Zelda that he couldn’t explain, but he knew for sure that he cared a lot about her.

In Riverdale, the Spellman sisters and Sabrina found the store that sold paint for fabrics. Of course, Sabrina wanted to buy as many colors as possible. Afterward, they bought a white t-shirt that they had to buy for her class. Sabrina insisted to buy t-shirts for the three of them as well to paint and give to each other. Hilda was supportive of the idea. _And who was Zelda to deny that to them?_

They drove back to Greendale and parked in the parking lot at Cerberus Books. They went inside and sat on a booth. Sabrina ordered a strawberry milkshake and a kids’ menu; Hilda ordered a veggie burger and a chocolate milkshake and Zelda ordered a salad and a strawberry milkshake as well.

“Here are your food ladies”, a young familiar boy, around Hilda’s age said.

“Thank you, Lance”, Hilda kindly said, and Zelda raised a single brow.

When Lance left, Zelda couldn’t help but ask, “How do you know… Lance?”.

“Oh, he goes to the Academy as well. He’s in my Chemistry class. His father owns the place and he works part-time here”, Hilda said.

“Hmm...”, Zelda hummed.

Zelda noticed something between her sister and Lance, but she didn’t want to bring Hilda in a difficult position in front of Sabrina. She would when they would return at the Mortuary.

The Spellman girls were happy that they enjoyed a girls’ weekend together. After their meal at Dr. Cerberus’, the girls painted the white t-shirts that they had bought in the morning. Sabrina painted the one for Zelda, Zelda painted the one for Hilda and Hilda painted the one for Sabrina. Zelda drew flowers because she knew that Hilda would like them. Hilda drew a pink unicorn and some flowers as well and Sabrina drew their family for Zelda. Both sisters were touched. The t-shirts were a good reminder of their perfect weekend.

* * *

On Wednesday, Faustus decided to ask Zelda to come to his place and have their Latin session there. He had been very busy on Monday and Tuesday because of his class president duties and he had to cancel their sessions.

“We can catch up on our Latin sessions tonight at my place”, Faustus suggested.

“Is that your way of asking me to come to your place and fuck me while I scream in Latin?”, she smirked at him.

“Is it working?”, he smirked back at her and she rolled her eyes. “No, the truth is that I want to excel in my Latin class, and I don’t want to fall behind”, he continued.

“Okay. I’ll be there at 5 pm”, she smiled, and he smiled back.

Zelda decided to wear the sexiest pair of underwear she had. A black lace see-through bra, black lace panties, and an elegant black garter belt. She put on a Channing black button skirt and a light pink turtleneck with ¾ sleeves paired with her black knee-high boots.

She arrived at Faustus’ Mansion and knocked on the door. A middle-aged woman opened the door.

“Good evening. You must be Zelda. Come in”, the woman with a British accent greeted Zelda.

She entered the Mansion wondering who the woman was. The woman led her to the living room.

“Faustus told me to tell you to wait for him here. He’s upstairs getting ready; he will be down in a few minutes. Would you like some tea?”, the woman asked Zelda and she nodded.

When the woman headed to the kitchen, Faustus walked into the living room.

“You must have met Moira”, Faustus said.

“Yes. She is bringing me tea. Hi!”, Zelda smiled at him.

Faustus walked closer to her and reached to capture her lips. “Hi”, he said after they broke the kiss.

Moira walked into the room. “Your tea, Zelda”, she said.

“Thank you”.

“Faustus, are you going to study in the dining room? It’s more spacious”, Moira suggested.

“No. My room will work just fine”, Faustus stated, looking lewdly at Zelda, who was sipping her tea.

“Very well. Would you like me to make dinner?”, Moira asked.

“No, thank you. We will order some pizza or Chinese. You are free to go, Moira. Thank you so much”, Faustus said like he had planned the whole night.

“Okay. I’m going to finish washing the dishes and then I leave. If you need anything, call me. Zelda, it was nice to finally meet you. I’ll let you to your Latin session”, Moira said and left.

“I see from where you got your slight British accent”, Zelda stated.

“Actually, I spent my childhood in London. I was born in the States and then, we moved to London because of my father’s business”, Faustus answered. “Come on, let’s go upstairs”.

They went upstairs and they both settled at Faustus’ bed. They actually studied for two hours without any interruptions. Zelda explained to Faustus all the types of adjectives and how each type decline. It was easy for Faustus to understand. He was really smart, and he could pick up everything quickly. That was one of the reasons why their teacher decided to let him take tutoring lessons instead of learning in a class. Faustus and Zelda were already way ahead in the material for the class than the actual class.

When Faustus finished declining the adjectives that Zelda had assigned to him, he looked her in the eyes and put his hand on her thigh to caress it. “You know, I’m glad that I decided to take Latin tutoring lessons”, he smirked at her and before she could even form a word, Faustus kissed Zelda and the kiss grew passionate quickly. Their tongues were dancing into their mouths, both getting drunk by each other’s taste.

“You know, I can give you more advanced lessons if you want to”, Zelda whispered seductively to his ear and he kissed her again.

Faustus quickly took off Zelda’s top and she did take off his black T-shirt. He nipped at her pulse point at her neck and her nipple through her lace bra, before he unclasped her bra and took down the straps, sliding them off her arms. He took off his jeans and he lowered her at his bed, so now she was on her back and caressed her body. He unbuttoned her skirt and took it off her.

He signed when he saw her garter belt and she couldn’t be more pleased. He took it off, along with her panties and stockings. He stood there for a moment to admire her naked form and she smiled at him.

He took off his boxers and lowered his body, so he could be closer to hers. To inhale her skin, her soap, the combination of jasmine and sandalwood that he so adored. He continued to place kisses in her lips when one of his fingers was at her entrance.

“You’re ready for me”, he said. She was already wet.

“Semper”, Zelda answered in Latin, and Faustus chuckled and kissed her again.

He swallowed her moan with a kiss when he slowly entered her. He balanced on his hands and he continued to slowly thrust into her. Her moans were filling the room, the sound was sweet music to his ears.

She left scratches with her nails on his back. She wanted to mark him as much as she could. She was starting to feel possessive.

He changed his angle by balancing himself on his knees and held her hips with his hands, so he could thrust deeper inside her. Squeezing lightly her breasts and pinching at her nipples causing her to arch backward.

He brought her to his lap and put one arm under her thigh and the other on her waist and she wrapped her arms around her neck. Her hips pounded against him and he increased their pace.

He captured her lips in a deep kiss. “Plus”, she cried in Latin.

“Aren’t we a little impatient, Ms. Spellman?”, he teasingly asked her.

“Tace, Faustus!”, she asked Faustus to shut up in Latin and he couldn’t help it but give her more.

He moved, so now he was standing on the edge of the bed and she balanced herself on her feet. Moving her hips so he could get more of him. “Do you have any idea what you do to me”, he said to her.

“Sic”, Zelda said with a smirk. He could feel her breasts brushing at his chest and her nails digging hard at his back, while he caressed her back.

He hooked his arms under her thighs and lifted her. “Faustus, what are you doing?”, she got her by surprise.

“Trust me”, and he continued to thrust inside her while walking to his desk.

He set her down on the desktop and thrust into her. “Future me, Faustus, dura!”, she screamed, and he did as he was told.

His hands gripped her thighs, digging into the flesh as she continued to scratch his back. Her lips were rough on his and his pace became furious.

She gasped as he thrust deeper inside her. He began to feel his own climax approaching, so he increased his pace even more until she felt her clench around him. She bit his shoulder to contain her moans, but her orgasm was so strong that her strangled cries escaped her lips. She pressed her legs on his hips and with a few strong thrusts he emptied himself inside her.

He rested his forehead on hers as they both struggled to catch their breath. Faustus was watching Zelda’s chest heaving and he was pleased.

She ran her fingertips in his hair, and she looked at him. Her smile was warm, and he couldn’t resist kissing her kindly. She slid off the desk and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips were soft against his.

“Let’s get downstairs and order pizza”, Faustus suggested.

“Okay, let me get dressed”, she said, and he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“I want you only in your panties and I’ll give you one of my sweatshirts to wear, okay?”, Faustus said.

“Well, your house, your rules”, she smirked at him.

Faustus went to his closet and put on a pair of boxers and black sports shorts and took his green sweatshirt out of the hanger. He walked to his room and saw Zelda wearing her panties with the garter belt and her stockings. He walked to reach her, and he nipped at her neck and right breast, earning a moan from her lips before he put the sweatshirt on Zelda.

They went downstairs and Faustus ordered their pizza. Zelda telephoned Hilda to inform her that she wouldn’t make it to dinner, but she would be back in time for Sabrina’s bedtime story. While they were waiting for their pizza, they made out on his couch, while the TV was playing in the background.

Twenty minutes later, the bell rang, and it was the delivery girl. Faustus opened the door and the delivery girl gave the pizza to Faustus. But she didn’t leave right away. She flirted with Faustus, even though he was cold towards her. Zelda noticed that it was taking too long, and she decided to make an appearance at the door.

“Darling is everything alright?”, she said innocently as she appeared at the door.

“Yes, dearest”, he said to Zelda. “You can keep the change. Good night”, he said and closed the door. “Thank you”, Faustus said.

“I only did it because I’m starving”, Zelda said.

“Liar”, he said and kissed Zelda.

They finished their pepperoni pizza. Zelda wasn’t a big fan of pizza, but because of Sabrina, it had become a regular part of their diet.

They were cuddling at the couch after they finished their dinner. They started kissing again and the kiss became heated rapidly. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

He forced her knees apart and nipped at the inside of her thighs. He only took off her panties and his tongue toyed with her folds, flicking across her clit and making her breath hitch. “Do we have some more time?”, Faustus asked Zelda.

She looked at the clock on the wall. “Not that much”, Zelda said.

“I’ll be quick then”, Faustus said and plunged his tongue into her, tasting her sweet taste of her.

Her hips involuntarily started to roll against his face, and he hooked a hand around her thigh to keep her still. She tangled her hands in his hair keeping his head between her thighs.

He lifted the hem of his sweatshirt and used his hands to play with her breasts. His fingers were folding her nipples, making them hard again, while his tongue was dancing inside her. Her moans and cries were proof that he was exceptionally talented with his tongue.

Her walls began to shudder as he swirled his tongue against them, her back arched up and she came in his mouth, while she screamed his name. He drank up the taste of her and he placed kisses on her body until he loomed over her, his hands were still caressing her breasts.

“Thank you for dessert, Zelda”, he said with a feral smirk, earning a languid smile from her lips.

He kissed her and lowered the sweatshirt. Zelda put on her clothes and headed towards Faustus to handle him his sweatshirt.

“Keep it. It looks better on you”, Faustus said and Zelda tried to hide her satisfaction, but the light in her green eyes gave her away.

She was starting to feel afraid of her feelings. She had never felt this way before. _Was it more than just sex or was it all just in her head?_ She couldn’t tell, but she really wanted this to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep updates to once a week, but because it's exams season at my school, things are going to be difficult for a month. Let's hope for the best! (maybe a second update will come this week, I have already written the next chapter, but idk will see)
> 
> Next chapter: Thanksgiving & insight into the other relationships of this fic (and Zelda & Faustus of course!)


	11. Everything I am is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were both struggling not to get cozy with each other. Faustus was fighting the urge to pet Zelda’s auburn hair and Zelda was trying to keep herself from laying her head on his chest like she always did when they were alone at his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Everything I am is Yours" by Villagers. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I'm trying to keep them as true to their characters at the show as possible but this is a non-magical au so some things have to be way different 🙃🙃
> 
> Also, they can't keep their hands off each other. AGAIN.
> 
> **I am not very pleased with my statistics, so if you have any tip, I would appreciate it :)

Thanksgiving was just around the corner. Students in Greendale were glad that they could have some time off school. It was going to be a relaxing weekend with family and friends and lots of great food.

The Spellmans used to go to London to spend their Thanksgiving weekend there with their relatives. They used to leave on the day before Thanksgiving and return on Sunday or Monday, depending on the most convenient flight they would find. However, this year would be different. Phiona and George decided not to go to London out of respect for Edward and Diana’s passing. Zelda and Hilda were fine with this decision.

On the other hand, Faustus would fly to New York to spend Thanksgiving with his father and his brother who would also be in the city for the holiday. Even though Faustus enjoyed being in the city, he wasn’t really into it now. He wanted to stay in Greendale and the reason was a red-head senior with the brightest green eyes he had ever laid eyes on. He had become accustomed to her presence. Tasting her lips, smelling her perfume, petting her hair, listening to her rapid heartbeat after sex. He had never been one to feel connected to someone, but Zelda did something to him. So, now, three days before he left for New York, he knew that he would miss her, even if it was just for four days.

On Monday, Zelda spent the fourth period with Marie and Mary. Their class had been canceled, so they had decided to join Zelda in the library. She was with Faustus studying for their classes and fortunately, they weren’t very close to raising suspicion. The girls decided to leave the library and sat in the corner of the sports field that Zelda went to smoke. Zelda took out her silver case and put one cigarette between her lips and tilted her case to her friends. Marie declined, but Mary accepted one. She was really getting out of her shell.

“So, how have you been guys?”, Zelda asked them.

“We’ve been great. Actually… Mary, ma cherie, are you sure you are okay to tell Zelda?”, Marie asked her.

“Yes, Marie. Umm… Zelda…”, Mary said. She was blushing.

“Girls, you can tell me anything you want. You know that”, Zelda said gently.

“We... finally… moved forward!”, Mary said, and Zelda understood what she meant.

“Oh! Well, I told you that fairer sex is an extraordinary experience”, Zelda smirked at them, while she remembered her time with a French girl that was in her class in summer school in London. They were a little bit drunk, but they both took care of each other. It was a good experience, but nothing and no one compared to Faustus Blackwood. Zelda didn't mind sharing about her sex life, especially with her friends, but what she had with Faustus was kept as a secret from everyone. She was dying to talk to them, but she knew she couldn't. 

“What about you, ma cherie?”, Marie asked her as she exhaled the smoke from the last drag of Mary’s cigarette.

“What about me?”, Zelda asked her.

“Are you seeing anyone? You’ve been rather busy these past few days”, Marie stated.

 _Was it that obvious?_ “No, I haven’t. I’m just busy with classes and Sabrina”, Zelda lied to them. She hated lying to her best friends, but she wasn’t ready to talk about her feeling for Faustus.

“Well, I’m pretty sure that you will find someone before Christmas. There are a lot of people lusting over you, Zelda”, Mary said.

“We’ll see. Anyway, I’m so happy for you girls! You should be happy”, Zelda sincerely said.

They continued talking about all sorts of things until the school bell rang. Zelda was really desperate to speak to Mary and Marie about Faustus, but she thought that Faustus wanted to keep it a secret, so she kept her thoughts to herself.

* * *

On Tuesday, Faustus and Zelda were invited to Lilith’s house along with Adam. Marie had already left with their parents for the Thanksgiving holidays. She had gone to New Orleans to spend time with her grandparents. Mary was in New Hampshire with her parents as well. Lilith and Faustus would leave on Thursday morning for New York. Only Adam and Zelda would stay in Greendale for Thanksgiving.

Zelda drove Sabrina to her friend Roz’s house first for a play date on Tuesday evening and then, she drove to Lilith’s house. Because of her relationship with Adam, Lilith had become part of their group. Lilith had invited to her house to hang out with beer and pizza. Even though Zelda wasn’t a big fan of beer and pizza, she wouldn’t decline an invitation for a hang-out with Faustus.

When Zelda arrived at Lilith’s house, Faustus and Adam were already there watching a football match, while Lilith was laying her head on Adam’s chest and scrolling on her phone. Lilith’s maid invited her in and asked her if she wanted something to drink. Zelda walked into the living room and everyone greeted her. Inevitably, the only seat available was the one next to Faustus, so she sat there, and Lilith’s maid brought her peppermint tea.

They were both struggling not to get cozy with each other. Faustus was fighting the urge to pet Zelda’s auburn hair and Zelda was trying to keep herself from laying her head on his chest like she always did when they were alone at his house.

Faustus was really impressed that Zelda was really into the match. He didn’t know that she liked contact sports. After the second quarter, the doorbell rang, and Lilith opened the door to the delivery boy of Persephone's Pizza. They decided to eat in the living room while watching the match and chatting about school stuff.

Time flew by so fast and Zelda had to leave to pick up Sabrina from her playdate. She went to the guest bathroom to powder her nose and while she was reapplying her lipstick, she heard a knock at the door.

“Yes?”, Zelda asked.

“It’s me”, she heard Faustus’ voice and unlocked the bathroom’s door. Faustus came in the bathroom, closed the door, and wrapped his arms around Zelda’s waist. “I’ve wanted to do that all evening”, he said and kissed her softly.

“Faustus, what if they notice?”, Zelda asked her worryingly.

“They won’t. They’re in the kitchen probably making out as well”, Faustus said, lifted Zelda up to the marble bathroom counter, and necked her. He quickly started to nip at her neck and a low moan escaped her mouth.

“Faustus, I really hate to do this, but my niece is waiting for me”, Zelda was finally hit by the realization that she would be late if she didn’t leave immediately.

Faustus helped her get down from the counter and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll see you at school, then”, he said.

“Goodnight, Faustus”, Zelda said, kissed him on his cheek, and exited the bathroom. From that moment, Faustus had a wide smile on his lips.

* * *

Wednesday was a packed day for both Faustus and Zelda. Faustus had meetings during his free periods. He had a meeting with the Principal to discuss the Christmas festivities. Every year, a group of senior students had to go watch the Christmas show at the kindergartner building, so Faustus had to form this group. Also, he had a meeting with Mrs. Campbell about the choir. The choir had to perform on Christmas day at the Greendale Orphanage, so he had to organize that as well. Then, he had to meet with Mr. Barker, who was the faculty advisor of the drama club, to decide when the club’s performance would be. After his classes, he had a meeting with the debate team that he was president of. He didn’t have time to see anyone, especially Zelda. He saw her only at lunch, but they were with Lilith and Adam as well.

Zelda was busy as well. She had to watch a lecture from a philology teacher at Oxford University about Ancient Greek civilization and she couldn’t skip it, because it was part of her online Ancient Greek class. After that, she had to attend her classes and then, she had to pick up Sabrina from preschool. She didn’t even have time to see Hilda at school. She only had time for a quick lunch break, in which she saw Faustus, but they couldn’t really talk. She only wished him to have a safe trip to New York.

Faustus was frustrated. He had missed Zelda today, even though he had seen her at lunch or in the hallway. He had missed talking to her, sitting next to her at the library, declining the verbs and adjectives in Latin that she would assign to him, petting her hair and kissing her at a secluded corner at the library. And he was going to fly to New York tomorrow to spend Thanksgiving with his family. So, he needed to find a way to see her before he left.

* * *

Zelda spent her evening with Sabrina. Her niece had been melancholic all day, so Zelda wanted to cheer her up. They wore their painted T-shirts and jumped right into the Auntie-niece evening. They braided their hair – of course, Zelda had to fix her two French braids, because they were loose – and painted their toes with a blue shade of nail polish. Then, they watched Sabrina’s favorite movie, “Frozen”, which Sabrina had seen a million times. By the time the film ended, Hilda returned to the Mortuary. She had been at her friend Lucy’s house and then, they went to Cerberus’ books for dinner, so Zelda arranged with her to bring burgers and fries for her and Sabrina. They ate their food and went upstairs to get ready for bed. They sat on Sabrina’s reading spot and they started to read that night’s bedtime story when Zelda noticed that Sabrina wasn’t really paying attention to the story, so she stopped reading.

“Sabrina are you okay sweetheart?”, Zelda asked. She was concerned.

“I’m fine Auntie Zee”, Sabrina said but it was clear that she was upset about something.

“Brina, you know that you can't fool me. Please, tell me what’s wrong”, Zelda begged.

“It’s just… at school Miss Martha asked us what we were thankful for and everyone said for their mommies and daddies, but my mommy and daddy are gone, and I miss them so so so so much!”, Sabrina confessed and tears were filling her hazel eyes.

“Oh, Sabrina! I know it’s hard. And probably it’s going to be hard forever, but Edward and Diana wouldn’t like you to be sad forever”, Zelda said softly.

“But what if I forget their faces?”, Sabrina asked.

“I promise you, Sabrina, I would try my best to remind you of your parents every day”, Zelda promised her and she started to murmur a song through the tears that had left her eyes.

“Sing me a song of a lad that is gone, Say, could that lad, be I?”, Zelda began the song and Sabrina stared intently at her.

“Merry of soul, he sailed on a day, over the sea to Skye”, Zelda continued to sing.

“Daddy used to sing me that song”, Sabrina said.

“Correct. Would you like me to continue?”, Zelda gently asked her.

“Yes, please” and Zelda continued to recite Robert Louis Stevenson’s poem until Sabrina had clutched one of Zelda’s red curls in her fist and was sleeping curled at Zelda’s chest.

Zelda lifted Sabrina and placed her in her bed. “I love you, kid!”, she whispered and kissed her niece’s forehead.

* * *

It was past midnight when Zelda heard her phone vibrate. Someone was calling her.

“Hello?”, she answered the call without looking at the screen to check who it was.

“I’m outside your door. Please, come downstairs”, she immediately recognized Faustus’ voice.

She put on her robe and headed downstairs. She opened the front door and saw Faustus Blackwood standing there.

“Faustus, what are you doing here?”, she asked him.

“I just wanted to see you”, Faustus smiled at her and she couldn’t help it but smile back at him.

Zelda closed the door behind them, and they stepped out at the porch. Faustus’ hand slipped into Zelda’s and he led them at the forest that surrounded the Mortuary. When he made sure that no one at the house could see them but they could see the house, Faustus pressed her against the nearest tree and kissed her hungrily.

“Faustus…”, she breathed.

“I’m leaving tomorrow and I’m going to miss you”, Faustus whispered in her ear.

They continued kissing and Faustus quickly nipped at her neck with the intention to leave bruises. Zelda responded with a whimper. Their kisses become heated and passionate fast and Faustus couldn’t help it but rub her through her underwear and she rubbed herself against his hand. She was only wearing her robe, a black satin short nightgown, and panties.

She was getting wetter and needier by his ministrations fast. She wanted more. She had never imagined that Faustus Blackwood would come to her house in the middle of the night, lead her to the woods and fuck her. She was so turned on, not on the idea of fucking in the woods, but because Faustus was going to miss her. _Maybe it is not one-sided,_ she thought to herself.

Zelda whimpered at him in desperation and Faustus slipped a finger inside her warmth, gasping at the contact. Zelda gave him an appreciative look and when their eyes met, Faustus pushed unexpectedly another finger inside her and curled his fingers deeper.

He felt his cock twitch and he decided that he couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He had been dreaming of seeing her like this all day. He removed his fingers and pushed down her underwear. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist tight. He pushed down his jeans and boxers to free himself and she screamed when she felt him completely inside her.

He pounded and thrust into her hard. Her back was hitting at the tree with every thrust, her cries were getting louder and louder. She had never felt that kind of pleasure, but she really enjoyed it.

“You really don’t know what you are doing to me. Thinking only about you”, Faustus said in a low, deep voice, his breath was heaving while he was pushing into her. She could only moan in return.

“Fuck!”, Zelda screamed and she completely spasmed around him, while moaning his name. He continued to push into her hard while she sank into her orgasm and he erupted inside her.

He still held her as she slid down his body. When he was sure that she was firm at her feet, he let her.

“Faustus…”, she breathlessly said, but before she could finish her sentence, Faustus kissed her passionately and Zelda replied to his kisses with the same hunger, even though she was still sensitive from her orgasm.

They didn’t need to say anything. Their bodies did all the talking for them. They couldn’t stop, they needed more. It was only going to be four days, but they both knew that they would miss the warmth of each other’s body.

Faustus took off his T-shirt and tossed on the ground. He sunk on his knees and started to place bruising kisses to her thighs and then, he circled his tongue teasingly around her clit before sucking it hard into his mouth.

He stopped his ministrations and lowered Zelda to the ground. Zelda took the chance to roll them and straddled him. Her hand pumped along his length and his hands clamped onto her hips.

“Fuck Zelda”, Faustus said as she sank onto him. She took a moment to adjust to the sensation and took off her robe. She rested her hands on Faustus’ chest and started to move. Slowly at first and then faster.

“That’s it, Zelda!”, he whispered, approving of her moves.

Ηe snaked an arm around her waist and sat up to kiss her hard. Zelda’s back arched against him as she rolled her hips harder. Faustus squeezed at her breasts, feeling her nipples getting hard through the fabric of her nightgown, and then, he rolled them, so now Zelda was on her back. He started to pound into her with abandon and felt her getting tight around him again. Zelda moaned as she felt him cum inside her for the second time, his hips snapping forward a few more times, before he collapsed on top of her.

Both were heaving. They wrapped their arms around each other, and she ran her fingertips through his hair. After a bit, Faustus pulled out of her and rolled next to her. He ran a hand to her cheek to caress it and she turned on her side to see him. It was a really chilly night, the moon was shining above them, but the warmth of their bodies kept them from getting cold, so they lied there without caring about the weather or that they were in the woods, lying on the ground. They just wanted to be next to each other.

“I really am going to miss you, even if it’s just for 4 days”, Faustus stated.

She placed her hand on his chest and leaned closer to him. “I’m going to miss you too” and Faustus understood that she really meant it.

They stood up to get dressed. Faustus found Zelda’s pants and handed them to her, but instead, Zelda put them in his pocket. “Just a little reminder of me on your trip”, she smirked at him.

“Oh, Ms. Spellman, you’re making this harder than it is”, he said and crushed his lips with hers. The kiss was slow and soft and beautiful.

Faustus walked her to the porch. “Have a safe trip, Faustus”, she said, and he kissed her again.

And when Zelda opened the door, Hildegard Antoinette Spellman was at the parlor and the door was visible to her.

“Zelda Phiona Spellman!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for kudos and comments! 😍😍
> 
> Also, the idea of "The Skye Boat Song" is by PrincessBethoc and her one-shot "Gone".


	12. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stayed like that for a while, both trying to catch their breaths. Faustus kissed her shoulder gently and looked her in her beautiful green eyes. Zelda slid her hands on his cheeks and caressed them gently, looking in his ocean eyes. Their eyes did all the talking they needed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others, but it's a crucial one. 
> 
> Also, I don't know how to stick on a schedule. so, if you have any ideas about when I should post new chapters, let me know! (is it better to post once a week? or more? is it better to post on weekdays or weekends?)
> 
> "Mine" by Taylor Swift.

“Hilda, please”, Zelda begged her without saying anything else.

Hilda had seen everything. Faustus walking her to the porch, kissing her goodnight. It was easy to understand what had been going on. It was not like she didn’t know that her older sister was sexually active. But she didn’t want to find out that way.

“You and Faustus Blackwood…”, Hilda began.

“Yes”, Zelda said confidently. There was no point to lie to her sister. She had seen enough. “Let’s go to the kitchen and stop shouting, Hilda, for God’s sake”.

They went to the kitchen. Zelda sat on a chair, while Hilda made them some tea. The silence between the two of them made Zelda nervous. She rose from her chair, walked to the parlor, found her coat, took out her silver case from the pocket, and returned to the kitchen. She sat down next to Hilda and lit up a cigarette without caring if her parents found her smoking in the kitchen. She needed something to calm her down. 

“About what you saw tonight, Hilda…”, Zelda said as she exhaled the smoke from her cigarette.

“Are you two a couple, Zelds?”, Hilda asked innocently, and Zelda glared at her. If there was a way to resurrect her, she would have killed her right that moment and buried her in the yard.

“No. We are not”, Zelda said sternly.

“But why was he here tonight?”, Hilda asked her.

“Honestly, sister? You don’t know?!”, Zelda rolled her eyes and Hilda got shocked when she realized what her sister meant. “Just promise me that you won’t say a word to anyone”.

“Yes, sister. Don’t worry about it”, Hilda said. It was obvious that she was scared to face her sister’s wrath.

“Now, sister. Tell me about that boy at the diner…”, Zelda said as she stubbed her cigarette.

“Um… You mean Cerberus?”, Hilda blushed.

“Yes. I noticed how you looked at him. Don’t deny it”, Zelda said.

“Well… Um… I like him a lot. And I think he likes me too”, Hilda confessed.

“Good for you, sister. Finally, you are getting out of your shell”, Zelda tried to encourage her little sister.

They went upstairs. Zelda showered and when she got out of the shower, she noticed Faustus' green sweater. It still smelled like him.

She lied in her bed and all she could think about was Faustus Blackwood. She was sure now that it was more than just sex and she was glad about it.

* * *

Thanksgiving holidays went by quickly. Zelda, Hilda, and Sabrina spent most of that time together. They went shopping on Black Friday in Riverdale, they watched “Mary Poppins” at the cinema, played as many board games as they could, drew, baked cookies, and read books. Zelda was thankful that Sabrina lived with them. She couldn’t imagine her everyday life without her niece, even though every day she worried about not being good enough for her. She knew that she could never be her mother, so she tried to be the best aunt/legal guardian that she could ever have. She was grateful that her niece didn’t hold a grudge against her whenever she did something that upset her, like the one time that she was late for their trip to Riverdale. Zelda was grateful that she was loved by her niece. But she was also grateful that Faustus came to the Mortuary that night. It gave her hope that the butterflies in her stomach weren’t for nothing.

On the other hand, Faustus wasn’t as happy as Zelda in New York. He appreciated the fact that he was spending time with his family, especially with his brother. His brother, Marcus, noticed that something was off with him, but he didn’t say a word. He only promised his little brother that he would come more often to Greendale. Faustus was always thankful to have his brother in his life. It was the person that he looked up to. He was also thankful for Lilith. Although she was often a pain in his ass, he considered her as his little sister. They had grown up together and he really did care about her, that’s why he had spoken to Adam after they became a couple to make sure that he would treat her well. However, this year he was more thankful for another person, Zelda Spellman and he had missed her terribly.

When the Thanksgiving holidays were over and the Academy was back in session, Christmas mood surrounded Greendale. Students were making plans about their Christmas holidays, even though they were stressed about midterm exams. After Faustus returned from New York, he spent as much time he could with Zelda. Every morning they studied at the library for the upcoming midterm exams and then, they had lunch at the cafeteria with their friends. Every Monday and Thursday, Faustus met Zelda at the parking lot of the ballet studio in Riverdale that Sabrina took ballet classes and he took Zelda to a coffee shop nearby to study together. Some evenings Zelda came to his house to study. Zelda had become a great study partner for Faustus. He wasn’t used to studying with someone else, because most of his classmates weren’t at the same level as him, but he had found an equal in Zelda and he enjoyed studying together and having philosophical conversations with her, especially when they argued about things. He always appreciated that she had valid points. Zelda was the best company he could ask for.

Before midterm exams, parties were taking place in Greendale. Everyone was invited somewhere, but the most popular party was Lovecraft’s. Mike Lovecraft was one of the most popular seniors in the Academy of Unseen Arts and one of Faustus’ best friends. His party was considered one of the biggest events of the year and this year he had made sure to invite every senior student.

Zelda had always students’ attention, but especially that time of the year was unbearable. The days before the party at lunch she was approached by boys who wanted to bring her as a date to the party. Who could blame them? She was gorgeous, intelligent, talented, and seemingly single. So, every day at lunch Zelda had to deal with boys asking her out and Faustus had to try to keep his temper in control. Even though she always rejected them, he wanted nothing more than to grab her and claim her in front of everyone, so that they knew that she was his. Zelda had noticed his burning looks and she couldn’t be more pleased, but she only wanted him.

This had become excruciating for Faustus after three consecutive days of watching boys asking Zelda out. Some of them were friends of his. He needed to make sure that Zelda wouldn’t look around.

On Thursday, after three guys had asked Zelda to be their date at the party the following night and lunch break was over, Faustus found Zelda walking in the hallway to go to her class. She was wearing a tight black mini dress with a white-collar. Her auburn hair was perfectly curled as always, and her lipstick was a dark shade of red.

He took Zelda’s hand and pulled her into a storage room that was unlocked. He pinned her at the shelves across the door and kissed her.

“Faustus, what are you doing?”, Zelda asked him, surprised by his behavior.

Faustus kissed her again without answering her question and she returned the kiss with the same urgency. He lifted her with his arms and she crossed her legs on his hips. Neither of them cared about missing their classes.

He rubbed their pelvises for relief, and she couldn’t help it but moan against his mouth.

He moved his face a little bit away from Zelda. “You don’t want everyone to hear us, do you?”, he teased her and undid his black tie and she opened her mouth with the lewdest smile he’d ever seen. Then, he took off his white shirt grabbed the sides of the thin fabric of her panties under her skirt.

Zelda had never felt more turned on in her life. She stroked his cock over his trousers to tease him. Faustus was impressed by her moves and held his breath when she unzipped his pants. He held her hip with one hand and with the other he shoved down his pants along with his boxers to release himself. She continued to stroke him with back and forth movements and he tried with all his strength not to moan.

Faustus nipped at her neck at the point he drew blood. He wanted to mark her as his. Zelda was biting hard on his tie, trying to contain her moans.

He dug his nails at her butt cheeks. “You are mine, Zelda”, he whispered at her ear and she understood what had driven Faustus to this behavior. He was jealous of the guys who had asked her out at lunch this week.

She took the tie off her mouth. “What do you mean, Faustus?”, she innocently asked him.

“You’re not allowed to date anyone else as long as you are with me”, he said as he teased her in her entrance with his tip.

“And why is that, Faustus?”, she asked teasingly, and Faustus answered her by penetrating her.

“I’m going to show you why you don’t need anyone else, Ms. Spellman” and he gripped her hip tighter and thrust inside her.

She threw her head back and started rolling her hips, asking for more.

“Faustus…”, she moaned, and he kissed her to swallow her moans and thrust into her as deep and as fast as he could.

“Fuck, Zelda. You’re so tight, you feel amazing”, he whispered into her neck and she bit her lip to contain her moans.

He continued his brutal pace and he felt her walls tighten and spasm around him.

“Mine”, he groaned.

“Yours”, she breathlessly replied.

He pushed his lips against her to keep their moans and with one last thrust, they both reached orgasm.

They stayed like that for a while, both trying to catch their breaths. Faustus kissed her shoulder gently and looked her in her beautiful green eyes. Zelda slid her hands on his cheeks and caressed them gently, looking in his ocean eyes. Their eyes did all the talking they needed to do.

He got out of her and they both moaned low, missing the contact. He released her legs carefully and they started to wear their clothes back on.

“Zelda?!”, Faustus asked her.

“Hmm?”, she hummed and looked at him.

“Would you like to go with me to the party tomorrow? As my date?”, he gently asked her.

Her eyes sparkled. “Of course”, she said and smiled at him.

“Okay”, he said and smiled back at her.

They both got out from the storage room without noticing that at the corner, Shirley and Constance saw them getting out of there together. It was easy for them to understand what had happened between them.

* * *

Zelda returned home to get Sabrina ready for her ballet class. She would drive Sabrina to Riverdale, and she would meet with Faustus at the parking like they had been doing these past few weeks.

When she was about to leave her room, her phone rang. It was Faustus.

“Hello?”, Zelda asked.

“Hey, it’s me”, Faustus gently said.

“Hi”.

“I can’t make it today to Riverdale”, Faustus said.

“Oh?!”.

“Something came up. I’m sorry”.

“It’s okay, Faustus”.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school”.

“Bye”, Zelda said and hanged up her phone.

Zelda was a little bit disappointed that Faustus couldn’t make it. She had become accustomed to his presence. But he would see him tomorrow at school, so she didn’t have to worry about anything.

* * *

The following morning, the day of the party, Zelda followed her morning routine. She got prepared for school and then, readied her niece. They went downstairs to have breakfast that Hilda had made and then, she drove them to school.

They parked in the parking lot and she walked Sabrina to the preschool building. It all seemed that it was going to be just another usual day at the Academy of the Unseen Arts.

She walked into the hallway and decided to go to the bathroom first before she started studying in the library.

She went to wash her hands when she heard Constance and Shirley talking. They were talking about Faustus.

“And are you sure that it was Faustus Blackwood?”, Zelda heard Constance asking Shirley.

“Yes. 100% sure. Last night Faustus had sex with the captain of the cheerleading squad in Baxter High. Everyone in Baxter High talks about it”, Shirley said.

At that moment Zelda’s heart smashed into million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: ANGST.
> 
> Kudos & comments are always appreciated and loved ❤❤


	13. Call Out My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda was still on the dance floor when she accepted a cigarette from a girl there. The girl lit it for her and continued to dance. Zelda paused to take a long drag when someone grabbed her arm and took her away from the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST. 
> 
> "Call Out My Name" by The Weeknd.
> 
> *I decided to post every Saturday, so mark your calendars :P Also, I made an Instagram account for this fic, it's @zelda.phiona.spellman_, so follow me there if you want to be updated about this fic!

Zelda was devastated. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard.

The previous morning, he had told her not to date others and asked her to be his date at the party tonight. And then, in the evening he had canceled their plans and fucked some random girl. _What the fuck?_ She thought that she actually had something more with him, but apparently, he was allowed to fuck whoever he wanted, and Zelda wasn’t allowed to be with anyone else as long as she was with him. That realization made her infuriated. But most importantly, she was heartbroken.

She walked into the library and saw him sitting at their usual spot. He stood up to greet her with a kiss, but he immediately realized that something was wrong.

“Zelda, what’s wrong?”, Faustus kindly asked her.

“What’s wrong? WHAT’S WRONG? Like you don’t know. We’re done, Faustus”, Zelda snapped at him.

“Zelda, what happened?”, Faustus was confused.

“You know what happened, Faustus. Continue to fuck whoever slut you like, but I’m not going to be one of them. We’re done”, she shouted and left the library.

Faustus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He couldn’t understand what had gotten into Zelda. He tried to follow her and talk to her, but she was already gone.

* * *

Zelda found an isolated corner at the garden of the Academy and sat on the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and started to sob. She was angry and sad at the same time. Angry because she believed that Faustus treated her differently than all the other girls that he had slept with. Sad because what she thought she had with him was all in her head.

She took her silver case and her lighter out of her bag and lit a cigarette. She needed one to calm her nerves. She brought it to her lips, inhaling deeply. She finished her cigarette quickly and proceeded to smoke another cigarette, forcing herself to slow down and savor the moment. She really thought that it would help her, but she was wrong.

She received a text from Marie asking her where she was. She hesitated for a second to answer her, but then, she received a text from Faustus asking her where she was. That was the push she needed to answer Marie’s text and tell her where she was.

Marie and Mary arrived ten minutes later, and they were shocked to see in what state Zelda was. Her eyes were red and full of tears. They had never seen Zelda like this. She was usually content and hiding her emotions from everyone.

“Zelda, what happened?”, Mary softly asked her. Zelda didn’t answer and continued sobbing.

“Ma chérie, s’il te plaît, stop crying. We are here for you”, Marie said.

“I thought at first it was just for pleasure, but I was sure that it wasn’t only that as time went by”, Zelda mumbled.

“What happened, Zee?”, Mary asked her.

Zelda signed. She decided to talk to them. It didn’t matter anymore.

Her phone rang. It was Faustus. Mary and Marie noticed the anger that appeared in her face and showed the name.

“Zelda…”, Marie signed.

“I’ve been seeing Faustus for more than a month now. At first, I thought it was only sex and I was so sure in the end that it was more”, Zelda confessed.

“Oh, Zelda! I’m so sorry”, Mary said.

“He had sex with the captain of the cheerleading squad in Baxter High. We were supposed to be in Riverdale together and he canceled on me to fuck with some slut. Who knows with how many sluts he had slept with since he started to have sex with me?!”, Zelda let the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

“What a bastard”, Marie said.

“He doesn’t deserve you, Zee”, Mary said.

They stayed there for a while. Mary and Marie didn’t mind missing some of their classes. Their friend was in pain.

Zelda didn’t attend any of her classes that day. She didn’t even get inside the building. She stayed in her corner, waiting impatiently for the time to go by. She only went to the preschool building to see her niece at lunch. She tried her best not to look sad, she didn’t want Sabrina to know that something was wrong.

Mary and Marie avoided Faustus as best as they could. They didn’t say anything to Adam. He had become a good friend of Faustus’ and they didn’t want to upset him at school. Also, they wanted to respect Zelda’s wishes.

Faustus had called her a million times. He had asked anyone if they had seen her. He couldn’t understand what he had done wrong. When the school bell rang that meant that classes were over, Faustus ran to the parking lot to see if he could find Zelda there. But she was too smart, and she had already arranged to pick up Sabrina before classes had finished. He only saw a glimpse of her, getting in her car with her niece and sister, and driving away.

* * *

Zelda wasn’t in the mood to do anything. She just wanted to stay in bed and cry. But she knew that she couldn’t do that because it would raise suspicion.

She spent her evening with Sabrina. That girl always made her feel better. They worked on Sabrina’s language skills and then because she had improved from the previous time, she rewarded her with hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies that Hilda had baked the previous night. They sat in the living room and watched two Disney movies, “Moana” and “Toy Story”, because Zelda couldn’t say no to her niece.

Zelda hadn’t made her mind yet if she would go to the party or not. She wasn’t in the mood to party. She was sad and she was sure that Faustus would be there. But at the same time, she wanted to see him. She wanted to break him as well. She wanted to make him believe that she was fine. That he didn’t mean anything to her. Maybe that would make him stop calling her and texting her.

She decided to go after all. She took her black open cross back dress with a V-cut off her closet. It was the perfect choice for tonight. She showered, got dressed, curled her hair, and did her makeup, a dramatic eyeliner look, and a red shade lipstick. She was dressed to kill.

She went to check if Sabrina was still sleeping. She had fallen asleep while they were watching “Toy Story”, so she carried her upstairs to her bedroom. She opened Sabrina’s door carefully and saw Sabrina sleeping form. She was sleeping peacefully, and Zelda couldn’t help it but place a soft kiss on her niece’s forehead. Her niece was the only person that made her genuinely happy now.

Zelda arrived at the party at around 11 o’clock. It was already crowded and a lot of them were already drunk. She stepped inside Lovecraft’s house and all eyes were on her. She was fire and no one could deny that. Lustful eyes were on her and it was not only guys but also girls. Undressing her with their eyes. She couldn’t be more pleased.

She scanned the room. She was trying to persuade herself that she was looking for Mary and Marie, but she knew that she was looking for him. He wasn’t there. Probably he had already found another girl to fuck tonight. She wanted to scream.

She found her friends and went to them. They were surprised to see her but happy for her that she was getting through this. They had never seen her in such a state before. They understood that she had felt things for Faustus and that she got hurt because of him. It wasn’t just a fling for her or just sex. It was more and they saw that that morning.

Adam brought them shots of vodka. He didn’t know anything about Faustus. Only that Zelda hadn’t been feeling well at school and now she wanted to have fun. They drank a questionable amount of alcohol, mostly of shots of vodka and tequila, and Zelda felt finally relaxed in her semi-drunk state. Adam was with Lilith in a corner making out heavily and Marie and Mary were finally comfortable to show some affection for one another in public, just the minimum amount. They dragged her to the dance floor, and she was getting comfortable around the crowd. She danced with her hands above her head and fast she drew the attention of the people around her.

Somehow, she was dancing with two seniors that they had asked her out this week. She didn’t know how it happened, but she didn’t care. She couldn’t stop searching with her eyes for him though. She wanted to see him.

Faustus arrived at the party around midnight and the first thing he did was to scan the room to find her. It was easy to find her, her auburn hair was the key that made it incredibly easy. He was disappointed to see her in the situation she was in, between two petty guys with their hands on her, nipping at her neck. Faustus was boiling with anger. He went to the bar and drank two shots of whiskey. He needed to find a way to corner her and make her talk to him.

Zelda was still on the dance floor when she accepted a cigarette from a girl there. The girl lit it for her and continued to dance. Zelda paused to take a long drag when someone grabbed her arm and took her away from the dance floor.

“What the fuck are you doing?”, Zelda snapped at Faustus, but he didn’t answer her. He just squeezed her arm and led her outside.

“Faustus let me go!”, and he let her forearm after he made sure that they were far enough from the crowd.

“What do you want?”, she asked him. She was angry, but she still wanted him and that night she had already drunk more than she should have.

“Can we talk, Zelda?”, Faustus kindly asked her.

“Frankly Faustus, I don't give a damn about anything you have to say”, she said and took a drag from her cigarette.

“Zelda”, he signed.

"Just go away. Apparently you are here to find someone to fuck tonight".

“I only came so I could speak to you. Let’s go somewhere to talk. Somewhere quieter”.

“No”, she said without noticing how extremely close they were. They looked at each other’s eyes.

Faustus was mad, but all he could think about were her lips. He pulled her into a rough kiss, a sad kiss, a furious kiss and she replied with the same emotions. Zelda brought one of her hands to his nape and pulled him closer to her until their bodies collided and he rested a hand on her hip. His fingers bruise. He meant to hurt her. 

And she really wanted to pull away. She knew she should have. 

But as they both were taking out their anger, their pain, their frustration on each other in a way they never thought possible.

Neither of them could stop.

* * *

None of them could tell how they got to Faustus’ mansion without ripping their clothes off on the way. Faustus shoved her against the door, pressing his lips against her again. Zelda took off his biker jacket. She had never felt such urgency before.

“Faustus…”, she breathed. “Take me to bed”, she said, and he did as he was told.

He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his hips to let him carry her to the bedroom. He loved how easy it was to carry her.

They fell on the bed and Faustus quickly took off her dress. He helped her took off his T-shirt and she took off his pants without taking her eyes off him. Faustus took off her black thong and then his boxers.

Zelda kissed him before sitting up straddling his hips. She descended over him and they both groaned. She wanted to be in control tonight. This was going to be the last time. Her farewell.

Her movements were slow at first but quickly she began to move a little faster. Faustus grabbed her hips, the grip of his hands tightened to the point where she knew there would be marks the next day. But she didn’t care, she just wanted to feel him one last time.

She continued to ride him fast, meeting Faustus at every thrust. He felt her body squeezing his cock tighter and she moaned his name. And that was his undoing. They both reached the highest mountains of ecstasy at the same time.

She fell on the pillow next to him trying to catch her breath. It felt amazing. _How was she going to go by without it?_

Faustus loved seeing her having control, but now it was time for him to dominate.

He hungrily kissed her and squeezed her breasts. He lowered himself to lick and suck at her nipples, making them hard. He continued to go down on her body, placing rough kisses until he reached her center. She was waiting to feel his tongue against her folds, but Faustus turned her around and she was now on her stomach.

He nipped at her neck and left a bite at her shoulder. He grunted and hovered right above her butt cheek and suddenly bit down hard. Zelda screamed and dug her nails into the sheets as hard as she could. He did the same on the other cheek and looked to see at the marks. He couldn’t be more pleased.

He brought her hips closer to him and positioned himself behind her. He had never assumed this position with her. He loved watching her face when he fucked her and made her cum hard on his cock. But he was furious with her and wanted to make her see that. He couldn’t understand what he had done wrong that made her push him away. 

She pushed her ass into him, excited to feel him again. He slammed into her. Zelda tilted her head to look back at him and her eyes widened when he thrust harder into her. She cried out, clutched the sheets as he pounded harder into her. His nail digging on her ass. She had never felt more amazing in her life, so high. His hands curled around the front of her thighs pried them further apart. As a result, he sank deeper and she gasped at the pleasure. A tear escaped from her eye, not because she didn’t enjoy it, but because of how high she felt.

He pushed her hips down and brought his body above hers. She felt his hot breath next to her ear and could feel the taste of whiskey in it. He pushed back into her with brutal force, making her gasp at how much he filled her. She didn’t know how much she could take.

"I fucking need you Zelda", he said and he hooked his arms under her armpits for better leverage and continued to pound into her hard and felt her clenching around him. 

“Faustus!”, her cries of pleasure taking control of her body.

A few thrusts later, he moaned out her name like he had never before and erupted inside her. He groaned into her shoulder, biting down as his own release battled its way out.

He collapsed above her, both sticky with sweat and trying to catch their breaths. Even though he had assumed this position with so many girls, it had never felt like that. It was amazing. _She was amazing_.

He got out of her. “Fuck, Zelda”, he said as he sat next to her. She turned around to find his eyes and he tried to talk, but she shut him with a kiss.

The kiss grew hungry and demanding quickly. She knew that it was their last time together and she wanted to make it last as long as possible. She wanted to feel him one last time.

He turned her so now she was on her back and ran his hands all over her body. He sucked at her right nipple hard while his hand was on the other pinching and folding her left nipple. She couldn’t help the moans that escaped her lips.

He checked with a finger to see if she was still wet and he smirked when he felt how wet she was. He climbed on top of her and she immediately clamped her legs around him. He teased her at her entrance as he needed too.

Faustus slammed into her hard again. He knew how much she liked it. He could tell by her moans.

He held her hips and slammed into her harder and harder. She quickly clenched around his cock and reached her climax, still sensitive for her two previous orgasms, but Faustus had no intention of slowing down.

He pounded into her wildly as she came undone. She screamed as he fucked her through her orgasm. 

He stopped thrusting inside her and came inside of her for the third time that night with a strangled groan. She whimpered as he filled her with his cum. 

He could never get tired of Zelda, of being inside her. Seeing her blushed face after she came hard on his cock, moaning his name with her melodic voice. Listening to her heartbeat.

_Why was she acting this way?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are probably going to be my favorite... if I managed to write what I have in my mind... 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who had stuck with me. It means a lot.💕
> 
> Leave kudos and comments with what would you like to see coming up 😊


	14. Just Give Me A Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She decided to give her sister some space to calm down, so she was the one who readied Sabrina that morning. She took her niece downstairs and made her some blueberry pancakes, distracting her from asking about her other aunt. Neither Zelda nor she wanted Sabrina to know that her aunt was sobbing upstairs in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:   
> I'm not satisfied with the reception of the previous chapter. That's the reason why I'm posting this chapter today instead of Saturday. 
> 
> I really hope that you're enjoying this fic. If you have any suggestions and you're shy to leave a comment down below, you can Dm me on my Instagram account (@zelda.phiona.spellman_).💓
> 
> "Just Give Me A Reason" by P!nk

Zelda slowly opened her eyes. She didn’t realize where she was at first, but the reality of what had happened the night before hit her like a ton of bricks. Faustus was sleeping peacefully beside.

She sat on the bed and got up to get dressed, trying really hard not to wake him up.

He heard her when she was putting on her dress. “Hi”, he muttered in a rather sleepy voice.

She didn’t answer him. She continued to get dressed.

“Zelda?”

She didn’t answer him again.

He stood up and wore his boxers. He got closer to her. “So, what? You get angry at me, we fuck, and then you don’t talk to me?”, he snapped at her.

“I beg your pardon!”, Zelda replied.

He signed. “Could you explain to me why you are angry at me? I don’t even know what I did”.

“You don’t, do you. You are an ass, Faustus”.

He grabbed her arm. “Will you please stop trying to run away for one second and talk to me?”

“Why? We don’t have to talk about anything. If you want to talk, go to the slut you fuck on Thursday evening”, she wasn’t just upset, she was heartbroken.

“What are you even talking about, Zelda?”, he was confused.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. You are free to do whatever you want, whoever you want. Considered that my farewell. Goodbye”, she almost screamed at him as tears sprung to her eyes.

She left immediately, without allowing him to speak to her.

He was confused. He couldn’t understand what she had told him. He hadn’t done anything of the things she claimed. He was hurt and he had never felt like that before because of a girl. But Zelda wasn’t just any girl.

* * *

She arrived at the Mortuary by an Uber and immediately ran to her room. She fell back into her bed, tears welling up her eyes. She couldn’t believe she was stupid enough to actually have feelings for Faustus Blackwood.

Hilda must have heard her coming back. She knocked at her door, but no answer was heard. She stepped inside Zelda’s room, only to find Zelda crying in her bed.

“Zelds?”, she gently asked.

“Go away!”, Zelda said.

Her sister came closer to her bed and petted Zelda’s hair. “Zelda, what’s wrong?”.

There was no point in denying that nothing was wrong or that she was crying. “Faustus slept with someone else”.

“What?”, her younger sister asked her. “And where have you been last night?”.

“At his house”, she confessed and started to sob. “I really thought that he was going to be different with me. But I was wrong”.

Hilda was hurt to see her sister in that state. She left to give her some privacy and to make her some calming tea. She was supposed to leave with her parents to go to New Hampshire for the weekend and she wanted to make sure that her sister would be calmer by the time they left. Zelda was supposed to be alone with Sabrina this weekend and Hilda was sure that her sister wouldn’t like her niece to know that she was upset. Upset about someone. Faustus Blackwood. She didn’t know how deep she had felt for him, but apparently it was enough to be in that state.

She decided to give her sister some space to calm down, so she was the one who readied Sabrina that morning. She took her niece downstairs and made her some blueberry pancakes, distracting her from asking about her other aunt. Neither Zelda nor she wanted Sabrina to know that her aunt was sobbing upstairs in her room.

At 9 o’clock, Hilda had to be ready to leave with her parents for their trip. She went upstairs while her parents were talking to Sabrina to inform Zelda that they were about to leave. Fortunately, she had stopped sobbing, but her eyes were still red, and she was curled with a blanket on her bed.

“Zelds?”, Hilda gently said.

“Mm?”

“We are about to leave. Are you sure that you are okay to be alone? I can ask them to stay”

Zelda sat on her bed. “It’s okay, Hildy. You’ve been waiting for that weekend for a long time. Just give me 10 minutes to change and wash my face”, she said and walked to her closet, trying to get the courage to get through her day, for Sabrina and her.

She wore a pair of black leggings that she never wore anymore and a loose black T-shirt. She hadn’t worn that pair of leggings since she quitted dancing. She washed her face and did her makeup, only just concealer and powder to hide the redness in her face and her marks on her neck, a reminder of what had happened the previous night. She put on her brave face and went downstairs to say goodbye to her parents and start her day with her niece.

Sabrina was excited to spend the weekend with her favorite aunt. She loved Hilda, but she and Zelda had a special bond. Zelda was excited too. Sabrina was the only person that could make her smile after a bad day.

They started their day with a walk in the garden and picking up some flowers to put on a vase. It was a cold day, but it hadn’t snowed yet, so there were some flowers. Then, Sabrina decided that they would play Candyland, a board game that she adored. She brought it to the parlor and set it up on the coffee table. Sabrina picked out the blue gingerbread kid and Zelda the red one. Zelda quickly shuffled the cards and Sabrina, as the youngest, drew first. They played several rounds, both winning several rounds. For lunch, Zelda made them some sandwiches with eggs. Cooking wasn’t one of her specialties and she had to work with what she knew without burning down their house. Then, Zelda turned on the TV and watched a Christmas special. Christmas was just around the corner and TV channels were running Christmas specials all day long. Both felt asleep on the couch while the TV was still playing, Sabrina taking her afternoon nap and Zelda being tired from last night.

Zelda woke up and went to the kitchen to make some tea. Her niece woke up a few minutes later, joining her in the kitchen. Zelda drank her tea while Sabrina one of her juice boxes. Zelda was still feeling drained from last night. She couldn’t stop thinking about Faustus and how he had hurt her, but she had to hide her feelings not to upset her niece. They went to the living room and pushed the furniture against the walls to dance in the middle to a Fleetwood Mac record that Zelda had bought from a vintage record shop in London. Sabrina wanted to play pillow fight, but she knew that her aunt wouldn’t allow it, so she just hit her with one while Zelda was still dancing.

“Oh, Brina, you have no idea what you just started”, Zelda said while Sabrina was grinning at her mischievously, holding another pillow. Zelda took one as well and they started chasing each other in the living room. Zelda easily corned her niece. Zelda was taking slow measured steps towards Sabrina, who was giggling and holding her own pillow aloft in anticipation. Instead, Zelda abandoned her pillow and attacked her niece and started to tickle her. They lay there laughing for some time, Zelda provoking fresh rounds by tickling her niece every time she seemed to calm down. That was what she needed, time with her niece.

“Why don’t we make some dinner, eat and then, make a pillow fort in the parlor and watch one of my favorite movies?”, Zelda suggested, and Sabrina couldn’t be happier.

Zelda made spaghetti with meatballs, which both enjoyed, and then, they went to the parlor. The put the furniture back to their place, except the coffee table. Zelda started to drape the blankets while Sabrina spread out the pillows. When the pillow fort was ready, Zelda went to the kitchen and made hot chocolate and put on the movie, “Bringing Up Baby” with Katherine Hepburn.

When the movie was over, they decided to read Sabrina’s bedtime story in the pillow fort. When the story was finished, they moved their mugs to the kitchen. Zelda washed the dishes and then, they went upstairs. She gave Sabrina a bubblegum bubble bath and helped her put on fresh PJs. Sabrina took her stuffed rabbit and they moved to Zelda’s bedroom.

Sabrina was laying in Zelda’s bed, while Zelda was showering. She got out of the shower and walked into her closet to get dressed. She put on her underwear and looked for a pair of pjs when she spotted Faustus’ green sweatshirt. She couldn’t resist the urge to wear it, so she put it on. She felt pathetic, but she had missed his smell and his sense. Then, she went back to her bedroom and sat on her vanity to braid her hair into two French braids. A tear fell from her green eyes. Sabrina was looking at her, half-asleep, trying to keep her eyes open so she could curl on her aunt’s side.

Zelda stood up, flipped off the lights, and slid onto the bed with her niece. Sabrina immediately pressed into her side and let out a little sigh of contentment. She fell asleep after a few minutes and Zelda pressed a kiss to Sabrina’s forehead, tightened the arm she had around her. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She fell asleep listening to her niece’s heartbeat and feeling lucky that the girl was in her life.

* * *

Around 1 am Zelda heard a sound coming from downstairs. She slowly moved to stand up, trying not to wake her niece. She was only wearing the green sweatshirt, no slippers or robe when she descended the stairs.

When she reached the last step, she realized that the sound was knocking at the front door.

“Hello?”, Zelda said to the person behind the door. She wouldn’t open the door without knowing who it was.

“Zelda, it’s me, Faustus. Open up, please!”, Faustus said.

Faustus had been a wreck all day. If he could spend his day smoking and drinking, he would have, but Moira would never allow that. Moira had noticed from the moment that Zelda had left the Mansion that Faustus wasn’t okay, so she had thrown every bottle to the trash can. He settled on being grumpy and angry all day in his room and smoking two packets of Marlboro red cigarettes. He fought with himself not to call her. She was the one who acted weird, saying things that did not make sense. She should be the one to reach him. However, as the day went by, he realized that he needed to take matters into his own hands. That was the reason why he was outside her door at one o’clock at night.

“Faustus, what do you want?”, Zelda said without opening the door.

“Zelda, please, open the door!”, Faustus pleaded.

She signed and opened the door. “What the fuck, Faustus?”, Zelda hissed at him.

“Don’t you think that we should talk about why you are acting like this?”, Faustus said.

“Why don’t you go to one of the whores at Dorian’s and talk to them? Or to the whore from Baxter High that you fuck on Thursday? Wasn’t she available tonight?”

“Zelda, what are you talking about?”

“Oh, so you didn’t fuck the captain of the cheerleading squad of Baxter High?”, she paused. “Why wasn’t I enough?”, Zelda asked him. Tears were forming in her eyes.

“What? Zelda, I didn’t do anything with the captain of the cheerleading squad of Baxter High or with anyone else for that matter”.

“Yeah, right”, she scoffed at him. “Your little dirty secret about Thursday night got out, Faustus!”.

“Zelda, I swear I didn’t do anything with anyone on Thursday night”.

“Then, what did you do?”.

He signed. “My brother came with his fiancée to Greendale to see me and we went out for dinner”, he confessed.

“Liar”, she screamed at him.

“Zelda, I swear that’s the truth”, he paused. “Let me show you”, he said and took out his phone. He opened his Instagram and went to his brother’s fiancée’s profile.

He handed her his phone. “Look at her last post”, Faustus said.

Zelda hesitated at first to take his phone, but she also wanted to believe him. She took the phone and show the post. It was a photo of Faustus with a man that looked like him and a blonde woman around the same age as the man. The photo was posted on Thursday night and as location, it had the name of the only fancy restaurant in Greendale.

Zelda looked at him. She didn’t know what to say or what to believe anymore.

“I swear I didn’t do anything with anyone on Thursday night. How did you even get the idea that I did something with the captain of the cheerleading squad of Baxter High?”, he asked her confused.

She looked down. “I was in the bathroom and I heard Shirley and Constance talking about it”.

He signed. “They probably saw us coming out of the storage closet on Thursday and got jealous. They have been all over me since freshman year”.

She didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say. She felt his eyes stick to her, not daring to face him.

He walked closer to her. His arms reached out and tightened right around her, one of his hands was stroking her hair.

Zelda let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Faustus... I’m sorry”, she sniffled into his body.

He pressed a kiss on the top of her head and still stroking her hair. “I’m sorry too, Zelda. I should have been clearer with you, of what I want us to be”.

She didn’t respond. She didn’t know what to say. He still resting his chin on her head and squeezing her tightly.

“If it makes it any better, I haven't been with someone else since the day we first kissed”, Faustus gently said, and Zelda pulled out of his grip to look at him.

She crushed her lips with his. Although it had only been a day, she had missed him. And clearly, he had missed her too.

The kiss grew passionate quickly. Faustus lifted her in his arms and hooked his arms under her thighs. He walked them to the kitchen and placed her at the edge of the counter. Zelda wrapped her legs tightly around him, keeping him in place, too lost in the taste of him.

His hands were everywhere, from her hair to caress the small of her back to rubbing her thighs. It was fast and she was getting hotter by the second. His hand found her underwear and started to rub her, and she moaned into his mouth.

“I told you that my sweatshirt looks better on you”, he whispered in her ear and she couldn’t contain the moan that escaped her lips.

He nipped at her neck and she couldn’t make a concrete thought anymore. If she could, she would remember that they weren’t alone at the house.

Little steps were echoing in the house, but neither Zelda nor Faustus noticed them.

“Auntie Zee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Sabrina meets Faustus (?) 😱😬
> 
> Kudos and comments give me motivation to write more!!! ❤


	15. Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few minutes were filled with awkward silence, mostly because Sabrina was trying to get comfortable around Faustus. However, when she noticed that Zelda was comfortable around Faustus, she became too and started to fuss about all sorts of things. Zelda couldn’t be happier about Sabrina and Faustus getting along, it was one of her biggest fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter, so please, if you like it, give it some extra love 💓💓
> 
> FLUFF ALERT!
> 
> "Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby" by Cigarettes After Sex

Zelda pushed Faustus away when she heard her niece’s voice.

“Sabrina, let me explain”, she begged as she got off the kitchen counter.

“We were having a sleepover and now you have with someone else?”, Sabrina whined.

“No, kid, let me explain”, Zelda pleaded but Sabrina turned her back and walked away from Zelda and went as far as she could think she could go.

Sabrina sat on the sofa in the parlor, sobbing. “Sabrina, it’s not what it looks like”, Zelda tried to calm her niece. She sat next to her on the sofa.

“Then, why is that boy here?”, she sobbed.

“Um… Faustus is here because…”, Zelda didn’t really know what to say to her niece.

“Sabrina?”, Zelda heard Faustus saying from behind them. “Hi! I’m Faustus. I’m sorry I came so late at night. I didn’t mean to upset you”, he gently said.

Zelda and Sabrina glared at him. Faustus smiled noticing that Zelda’s niece had the same glance as her aunt.

“I came here because I needed to apologize to your aunt”, Faustus added.

Sabrina looked at her aunt who also had some tears in her eyes. She was looking for answers, but Zelda was stunned by Faustus’ confidence.

“Okay”, Sabrina said to Faustus and then, curled into Zelda’s side. “Zee, is he your boyfriend?”, she asked her conspiratorially.

“Sabrina, how do you even know that word?”, Zelda asked her niece surprised.

“Harvey told me that his brother has a girlfriend, so I just guessed it”, Sabrina proudly said. “Is he your boyfriend?”, she asked again.

Zelda was trying to find the right words, but Faustus was faster. “Yes, I am. Well, if your aunt wants me to”, Faustus confidently said.

Sabrina looked at her aunt and smiled. She felt like she was part of the big kids’ group. On the other hand, Zelda was speechless. She just looked at Faustus in disbelief and he smiled to comfort her.

“I’m sorry that I ruined your sleepover, but you shouldn’t be angry at your aunt Zelda”, Faustus kindly said to Sabrina.

Sabrina stood up on the sofa and offered her hand to Faustus. He took it and they gently shook hands. Zelda was feeling overwhelmed.

“I’m Sabrina”, she said.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sabrina. I heard a lot of things about you”, Faustus said and smiled at Zelda. She smiled back at him.

Sabrina moved as close as she could to his ear and whispered something conspiratorially. “It’s a deal”, Faustus said back at her.

She sat back on the sofa and hugged her aunt. “Can I go back to sleep?”, she said.

“Of course, Sabrina. I’ll be upstairs in a minute as well, I just want to say goodbye to Faustus”, Zelda said.

“You can have 10 minutes”, Sabrina said like she was the boss of her aunt. She smirked at her. “Goodnight Faustus!”, she also said and ran upstairs.

Zelda signed. “That girl will be the death of me”.

Faustus chuckled. “She is lovely, just like her aunt”, he smirked at her.

“Care to tell me what she whispered to you?”, Zelda asked.

“Well…”, he said and hugged Zelda’s waist. She wrapped her arms on his neck. “She told me that I should come tomorrow morning for breakfast and bring donuts”, he chuckled again.

Zelda smiled, “You know that you are allowed not to do what a 4-year-old says”.

“Maybe I want to do it”, he said and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

They broke apart for air. “Faustus…”, she breathed. “Did you mean what you said to Sabrina?”, she blushed.

“Every single word”, he said, and she kissed him again.

“Good”, she said and hugged him. She was never one to show her emotions, but right now she needed to.

He kissed her hair. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning then”, he said.

“Goodnight, Faustus”, she smiled at him.

She went back upstairs when he left. Her niece had already fallen asleep. She laid next to her and kissed her forehead. “Thank you”, she whispered and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Zelda woke up around eight o’clock. Sabrina was still sleeping next to her, so she checked her phone and her social media, spending some more time in bed. She was scrolling down her Instagram when she received a text from Faustus.

**Faustus: Are you two up? Good morning! 😊**

**Zelda: Just me for now. But Brina will be up soon! Good morning! 😊**

**Faustus: I’ll be there in 45 minutes 😊**

Zelda sat on her bed. She needed to get ready. She went to her bathroom first. Then, she went to her closet. She settled on a black turtleneck and a black pair of wide pants and then, she went to her vanity. She untangled her braids and combed her hair that was now more curled than usual. She did a light makeup look and put one of her red lipsticks on.

“Auntie Zee”, Sabrina said in a sleepy voice.

She turned around to see her niece. “Good morning sleepyhead!”

Sabrina sat upon Zelda’s bed. Zelda came closer to her niece and put one of her niece’s blonde loose curls behind her ear.

“Let’s get you up and dressed. Faustus will be here soon with your request”, she smirked.

They went to Sabrina’s room. Sabrina decided to wear a blue dress. They descended downstairs and five minutes later, Faustus knocked at the door. 

Zelda opened the door. “Good morning, Miss Spellman”, Faustus said.

“Good morning Faustus”, she smiled at him.

He was holding two coffees from Cerberus Books and a box, probably filled with donuts. She let him come in and led him to the kitchen where her niece was already there waiting for them.

“Good morning Sabrina”, Faustus kindly said but Sabrina hid behind Zelda. She was suddenly a little shy.

“Oh, Sabrina, don’t be shy now”, Zelda playfully said. “He brought you what you asked”.

Sabrina moved in front of Zelda to eye the box. Faustus opened it to show her what he had brought. There were enough donuts to feed an army. Sabrina smiled. “Thank you”, she said to him.

Zelda helped her sit on her special seat at the kitchen table and offered her two pink donuts and her morning milk in an Elsa mug. Zelda sat next to her and Faustus offered Zelda her coffee.

The first few minutes were filled with awkward silence, mostly because Sabrina was trying to get comfortable around Faustus. However, when she noticed that Zelda was comfortable around Faustus, she became too and started to fuss about all sorts of things. Zelda couldn’t be happier about Sabrina and Faustus getting along, it was one of her biggest fears.

When they finished their breakfast, Zelda cleaned the kitchen table, and then, they moved to the parlor to start their day.

“So, what do you want to do kid?”, Zelda asked her.

“Hmm…”, Sabrina said and walked to the corner that the board games were. She decided on Monopoly and brought it to the coffee table.

“Can we play this?”, she asked her aunt.

“Hm, I don’t know. We need one more player. Why don’t you ask Faustus?”, Zelda smirked.

Sabrina looked at Faustus. “Faustus?”, she said.

“Yes, Sabrina?”.

“Would you play Monopoly with me and Zee?”, she gently asked him.

“Well, since you asked so nicely, I can’t decline your invitation”, he smiled at Sabrina and Zelda as well.

They set the board. Zelda and Sabrina were a team since Sabrina was too young to play Monopoly by herself, and Faustus was playing on his own. Sabrina chose the dog as their piece and Faustus chose the car.

During the game, Faustus admired how comprehensibly Zelda was explaining the game to her 4-year-old niece. She was helping her with the money and how much they had to give whenever they bought something, or they had to pay. Also, she was helping her read the Chance and Community Chest cards. As a team, the girls were very competitive. He knew that Zelda was competitive, her grades and the classes that she had chosen, so she could be sure that she would get accepted to Yale were a sign that she was competitive and Sabrina, even though they weren’t physically looked alike, acted the same way as her aunt.

After two hours of playing, Faustus bankrupted, and Sabrina and Zelda won. Sabrina was extremely happy. Zelda went back to the kitchen to decide what to eat for lunch. She wasn’t the biggest fan of cooking. It was more of Hilda’s style. So now, she was standing in the kitchen thinking about what she could make for lunch.

Fortunately for her, Faustus sensed her division and stepped in. He opened the fridge and checked what was available.

“Faustus, what are you doing?”, she asked surprised.

“Helping you make lunch”, he casually said. “Is your sister vegetarian?”, he asked.

“Yes, how did you know?”.

“Well, it’s pretty clear from the items in your fridge”, he pointed out. “Let me handle lunch and you take care of your niece. It’ll only take me 15 minutes”, he smiled.

“Faustus, you are a guest in our home. I can’t let you do this”, Zelda gently said.

“Zelda, relax. Just trust me”, he said and kissed her cheek.

She decided to accept his offer. Whatever he was going to make was definitely going to be better than hers.

Fifteen minutes later Faustus called them to come and sit on the kitchen table. Zelda settled Sabrina on her special seat.

“What’s that?”, Sabrina asked Faustus. She had never seen a sandwich like that.

“It’s a chicken Waldorf sandwich. Moira used to make this all the time when I was your age. Would you like to try it?”, Faustus kindly asked Sabrina.

Sabrina looked at Zelda to make sure that she could try it. Zelda nodded and Sabrina took a bite.

“Wow”, Sabrina said. She genuinely liked it.

Faustus chuckled. “I’m glad you like it, Sabrina”.

Zelda took a bite as well. “Well, Moira taught you well”, she praised him. He was a really good cook. He smirked as a response to her.

They finished their sandwiches. Sabrina went to the living room to decide what Disney movie they would watch, while Faustus helped Zelda wash the dishes.

They went to the living room. “So, which one would you like to watch?”, she asked, smiling as her niece’s eyes lightened up.

“Peter Pan”, Sabrina said, and Zelda was glad that she didn’t decide on a Disney princess movie. She didn’t want Faustus to get bored.

Zelda put on the movie and sat on the sofa. Faustus sat next to her and Sabrina on her lap, curled in her blue blanket that was a gift from Zelda and Hilda and they gifted to her the day she was born.

Ten minutes into the movie, Zelda without realizing it laid her head on Faustus’ shoulder. Faustus couldn’t help it but kiss her hair. Only then she realized that her head was on his shoulder, but she decided not to move. It was a really nice feeling, even though it was too domestic.

Sabrina fell asleep. The movie wasn’t even thirty minutes in. Zelda lifted her and placed her on the couch, so she could sleep more comfortably. She tucked her in her blanket and kissed her forehead softly. Faustus was watching the scene and couldn’t help the smile that formed in his lips.

Zelda led Faustus to the kitchen, so they could talk without disturbing her niece.

“Sorry about that”, she said but she wasn’t for what she was apologizing.

“There is no reason to apologize for”, he smiled at her.

Faustus sat on a chair and Zelda opened the backdoor. She leaned on the doorframe and took something out of her pocket. It was a handcrafted tobacco case made of brown leather and moon and stars symbols engraved. She opened it and took out a paper and a filter tip that she put it between her lips. Then, she stretched the rolling paper and with her fingertips took a small portion of tobacco and placed it on the paper. She put the filter on the paper as well and allowed the paper to take a “U” shape around the filter and tobacco while continuing to push the tobacco down so that it is more cylindrical. She licked the inside of the paper, so she could seal it and rolled the cigarette. She placed it on her lips and took a lighter out of her case and lit it.

She took a long drag. She hadn’t smoked since Friday and she had been craving one since yesterday. She looked over Faustus’ place. He was looking at her intensively.

“What?”, she asked him, arching a brow.

“Nothing. You are just very enchanting when you roll your cigarettes”, he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

He stood up and walked towards her. He came closer to her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he locked their lips.

“I’ve been dying to do that all day”, he chuckled, and she chuckled with him as well.

Faustus went back on his seat and Zelda stubbed her cigarette with her shoe and threw it on the trash can. Then, she walked over to Faustus. He motioned with his hands for her to sit on his lap and she accepted the invitation.

They looked at each other. “Faustus”, she said.

“Yes, Zelda?”

“I think we need to talk about everything that happened those last few days…”.

“Zelda”, he interrupted her. “Let’s just enjoy our day. We can talk tomorrow”, he assured her.

She smiled. “I think that Sabrina liked you”, she changed the subject.

“She’s a great kid, Zee. And she takes a lot after you”, he gently said.

Inevitably, Zelda smiled. “Thank you for lunch, Faustus. Moira did teach you well”.

They kissed again. An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. Her arms automatically snaked around his neck, trying to prolong this.

Sabrina woke up half an hour later and walked to the kitchen. Immediately, Zelda stood up and approached her niece.

“Hey, kid! Did you sleep well?”, Zelda asked her, and Sabrina nodded.

“I’m hungry”, Sabrina said, eyeing the box with the donuts.

Zelda brought a plate with some donuts and a juice box for Sabrina. Her niece sat next to Faustus and started to eat. Zelda made some tea and offer some to Faustus. After Sabrina finished her strawberry donut, she was fuzzing about something to Faustus, probably about the plot of a Disney movie. She was starting to feel very comfortable around Faustus and Zelda couldn’t be more pleased.

It was time for Faustus to leave. Zelda’s parents would be home in 30 minutes. Both Zelda and Sabrina walked him to the door.

“I had a very good time with you, Sabrina”, Faustus softly said to Zelda’s niece.

“I had too. Thank you for the donuts”, Sabrina said. Her parents had taught her good manners.

She turned to Zelda. “Can we invite Faustus again, Zee?”, Sabrina asked her aunt.

“Of course, Brina. Whenever you want”, she smiled at her niece.

Sabrina nodded. “Goodbye Faustus!”, she said and went back to the living room, like she knew that her aunt wanted some time alone with Faustus.

Faustus wrapped his arms around Zelda. “Without trying to sound cliché, I really had a great time today”.

“I know that it is not your kind of typical day, Faustus, but…”.

He kissed her lips briefly to make her stop. “I know that your niece is the most important person in your life and I really wanted to meet her”. It was true. He had heard so many things about her niece and he wanted to make a good impression. He thought that he had screwed up everything last night, but apparently her niece was thoughtful. And seeing Zelda taking good care of her niece made him wonder that she would become a good mother one day.

* * *

When Faustus left, Zelda took Sabrina to the living room. She needed to discuss a few things with her niece. They sat on the couch and Zelda signed.

“What is it, Auntie Zee?”, Sabrina asked concerned.

“Nothing you need to worry about sweetheart. It’s just I need to discuss something with you”, she tucked a blonde curl behind her niece’s ear.

“Okay…”, Sabrina said and snuggled into Zelda’s lap.

“So, Hilda and your grandparents are going to come soon…”.

Sabrina nodded. “They should not know about Faustus”, Zelda said sternly.

“Okay, but why?”, Sabrina asked confused.

“Because I need some more time before I tell them myself. It would be our little secret for now”, Zelda clarified.

“Okay, Zee. I promise I won’t tell anyone”, Sabrina smiled at her aunt.

Zebra leaned her head and kissed Sabrina’s hair. “Thank you”.

A few moments later the rest of the Spellmans returned from their trip. Zelda’s parents asked Sabrina if she had a fine weekend and she told them everything that she did with Zelda. She masterfully didn’t mention Faustus and Zelda felt relieved.

When Phiona decided that it was time to make dinner and Sabrina wanted to help her, Zelda found the opportunity to go upstairs to her bedroom and have some time for herself. She sat on the windowsill and took her leather case out of her pocket. She started to roll some cigarettes to fill her silver case when she heard a knock on her door.

“Who is it?”, she asked.

“It’s me, Zelds”, Hilda said. Zelda walked on her door and unlocked it. She had made sure to lock her door. She didn’t want her parents or Sabrina to find her smoking in her room.

Hilda came inside Zelda’s room and Zelda locked the door and sat on the windowsill again. She continued what she had been doing before, rolling her cigarettes, and waited for Hilda to speak.

“So…”, Hilda began. “How do you feel?”, she asked her. She was concerned about her sister. She didn’t know that she had reconciled with Faustus.

“Hildy… sit down please”, she motioned with her hands for Hilda to sit on her bed. “I need to speak with you”.

“What is it Zelds?”, Hilda asked as she sat on her sister’s bed.

Zelda put a cigarette that she had just rolled between her lips and lit it before she spoke. She took a drag to calm herself and exhaled the smoke. “Hildy… First of all, thank you for… helping me yesterday”, she paused and took another drag.

“Oh, Zelds. You don’t need to thank me”, Hilda kindly said.

Zelda smiled and decided to just go with it. “Faustus came last night to find out why I was angry. Turns out what Constance said was a lie. He was with his brother and his fiancée and he showed me evidence to prove his innocence”.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!”, Hilda was happy about her sister and her sister’s relationship.

“Then, we kissed, and things heated up. Sabrina caught us making out in the kitchen”, Zelda turned to look away.

“Zelda…”, Hilda was shocked.

“And Faustus came this morning and spent the day with us, and Sabrina liked him”, Zelda blushed.

“Oh My God Zelda!”, Hilda was still shocked. Zelda took the last drag and put out her cigarette in an ashtray that she hid in her room.

“Hilda, I don’t know if I should be happy or worried that things between me and Faustus are moving on”, Zelda asked her sister. She wouldn’t normally talk about her feelings, especially with her sister, but she was terrified of her feelings.

“Oh, Zelds! You should definitely be happy!”, Hilda advised her sister.

Zelda gave her a smile as a thank you. “So, tell me about you and that Cerberus guy. I’m pretty sure you went out with him on Friday”, Zelda changed the subject.

“Zelds, he told me that he likes me. Me”, Hilda said.

“I’m so happy for you. Just don’t forget protection”, she teased her little sister.

“Zelda”, Hilda tried to scold her sister and Zelda smiled at her sister’s puritanism.

* * *

Phiona called them to come to the kitchen table for dinner. That’s when a good idea hit Zelda.

She hadn’t stopped thinking about Faustus since he left the Mortuary. She loved spending time with him, and he was really good with Sabrina earlier today. They also needed to discuss what was going to be the next step in their relationship. She needed to see him.

She went downstairs and joined the rest of the Spellmans in the kitchen table.

“Father”, she said, getting George’s attention.

“Yes, Zelda?”.

“Mary and Adam had a huge fight and Mary is a mess. May I go, after Sabrina goes to bed, to spend the night with Mary to console her?”, her father was one of the people who didn’t know that Mary and Adam were not actually dating.

“Be back before breakfast”, he said, and they started eating their dinner. Zelda couldn’t be happier.

Zelda did their usual night routine with Sabrina. She helped her niece wear her pjs and they sat on their reading spot and read a bedtime story. Sabrina fell asleep pretty quickly and Zelda tucked her to her bed. She kissed her niece’s forehead and switched off the lights.

She drove to Faustus’ house and when she arrived, she rang the bell. Faustus opened the door and was surprised to see her but couldn’t hide the smile on his face.

“Zelda, what are you doing here?”, Faustus asked her surprised but immediately wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I came up with an excuse and I came to see you”, Zelda smirked.

Faustus couldn’t be happier. He leaned forward and crashed his lips with hers. Her hands gripped his t-shirt tighter and his hands instinctively went to her hips, drawing her nearer.

Their lungs screamed at them for air and they had to break off their kiss. Faustus rested his forehead against hers and looked into her bright green eyes.

“Zelda, I know that we have to talk, but all I want right now is to hear you moaning my name”, Faustus smirked at her.

Zelda’s face flushed. “I couldn’t agree more”, she said and kissed him.

They went upstairs to his bedroom and took off their clothes. Faustus licked his lips in the sight of her lingerie. She always made the best decision when it came to lingerie.

He lifted her effortlessly and dropped her on the bed gently. He leaned over her and planted a few kisses on her neck, her collarbone, and her abdomen. He noticed her scar on her lower right side of the abdomen. He had noticed before but now he felt the need to kiss it.

He looked up in her eyes like he was asking her for permission. “Appendix, when I was 12”, she said, and he planted soft kisses to her scar.

“Turn around”, Faustus kindly said, and Zelda couldn’t resist. She had enjoyed it the previous time a lot, but the truth was that she wanted to be seeing his face.

However, Faustus surprised her. It wasn’t his intention at all to take her from behind. On the contrary, he turned her so he could skim gentle kisses over the bite marks that he had left on the previous time. Zelda couldn’t get higher to this feeling, more addicted.

He turned her back over and kissed her thighs, but Zelda got on top of him. It was her turn to admire him. She started with his neck and then, she planted gentle kisses on his tattoos. She kissed the one that was right on his chest and wondered what it meant.

Faustus sensed her thoughts, “I found the designs on a book and I brought them to a tattoo artist that advanced them”.

She kissed all his tattoos and then, kissed his lips. Faustus found the opportunity to turn them again, so now she was on her back again.

He took a nipple into his mouth and teased it through the thin black lace bra. It hardened against his tongue and he started rolling her other breast in his hand. A low moan escaped her lips. He went to her other nipple and gently nipped at her breast. Her eyes closed as he started massaging the bite with his tongue, dampening the lace.

His mouth left her breasts and his face hovered inches above hers. He leaned forward and captured her lips again to a soft kiss. Her tongue danced around his slowly and deliberately until his lungs screamed for oxygen.

When they broke the kiss for air, Zelda’s head fell back on his pillows, trying to catch her breath. However, she managed to move her legs and trap his hips between her knees. He let a hand roam across her body, squeezing her breasts through the lace fabric. He sucked on the skin behind her ear and her eyes fluttered closed.

He moved down her body and left hot kisses down her stomach to the lace band of her black underwear. He rubbed her through the underwear, watching her press her head against the bed and buck against his hand. He felt her underwear getting damp, so he took his boxers off him and then her underwear.

At this point, they were both in desperate need of each other. He entered her and started to thrust into her, slamming his hips against hers. The cries of pleasure escaping her lips egged him on, as they started to rise in pitch. Her walls started to clench against him, and he pounded into her hard. He braced himself on his hands and continued moving with her, her toes curling into the sheets and her nails clawing up his back. She came moaning his name and that brought him over the edge, and he spilled his seed inside of her.

A few moments later, Faustus slipped out of her and collapsed next to her. He invited her to come closer to him but instead, Zelda came on top of him.

“I’m not done yet, Mr. Blackwood”, Zelda playfully said as she took off her bra, and Faustus smirked. He was genuinely happy that she would spend more time with him tonight instead of leaving him.

They continued to pleasure and worship each other until the early hours of the day, both completely spent and lost in the feeling of being with each other. Zelda had lost the number of orgasms she had experienced that night. What they did was different from what they had done before and certainly different from their last time. This time it was worshipping and undeniably lovemaking, comforting, and soothing lovemaking.

Zelda rested her head on his shoulder and lazily curled an arm around his chest and shut her eyes. Faustus drew a blanket over her. One of her legs crossed over him and he put his arm around her.

They both fell asleep, probably experiencing the most peaceful sleep that they ever had in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who had left comments, kudos or sent me dms about this fic! It really gives me motivation to continue! 💕😍
> 
> @zelda.phiona.spellman_ on instagram for updates 💓


	16. affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They drove by his motorcycle and immediately went upstairs to his room when they arrived at his mansion. Zelda took off her coat and Faustus his white shirt and gave it to Zelda to wear. He liked seeing his shirts on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- two lovebirds trying to figure things out -
> 
> "affection" by Cigarettes After Sex.

The loud ringing from her alarm woke them. She rubbed at her eyes and tried to sit up on the bed. They had gone to sleep almost two hours ago, and it was already time for her to leave to be in time for breakfast with her family.

He opened his eyes and smiled as he caught the last glimpse of her naked body walking into his room to gather her clothes. “Good morning”, he said in a low voice.

“Good morning”, she said back to him as she put on her turtleneck.

Faustus stood up from his bed and put on his dark blue robe as Zelda was looking for her shoes. He stood up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her figure and she leaned her back on his chest.

He kissed her neck. “Are you sure that we don’t have a little more time?”, he asked her.

She signed. “I’m afraid not”.

“What a shame”, he said, and she turned to look at him.

“I have to go”, she pouted.

“Let me walk you at the door”, Faustus said. He wanted to stay with her in his bed all day long and play with her hair.

They shared a warm and devout kiss before she left. She drove back to the Mortuary. She was lucky today, she arrived earlier than she thought she would.

She went upstairs to her room to shower, still thinking if anything she lived yesterday was real. It was sincerely one of the best days she had in a long time.

She got dressed, a dark red leather high-waisted skirt with buttons on the front and black blouse with a white-collar. She did her usual makeup and hair routine and went to her niece’s bedroom to wake her up. When she readied Sabrina for her day, they went downstairs to join Hilda for breakfast. She enjoyed her morning espresso and hardboiled eggs and listened to everything Sabrina fuzzed about. She was relaxed and happy.

They drove to the Academy and parked at the parking lot. She spotted Faustus when she got out of her car and smiled. He walked closer to them and greeted them. Hilda greeted him back and went to find her friends inside.

“Good morning Faustus!”, Sabrina said with a sweet smile on her face.

“Good morning Sabrina!”, he smiled back at her. He was never very friendly towards children but Sabrina did warm his heart.

“I’ll just walk her to her class, and I’ll be back”, Zelda said.

“Faustus, would you like to come with us?”, Sabrina asked Faustus before she held her aunt’s hand.

Zelda looked at him. She didn’t expect Sabrina to be so cozy with him. “Of course, Sabrina”, he kindly said and smiled to Zelda.

They walked towards the preschool building. Sabrina was in the middle, holding Zelda’s hand and talking to Faustus about her school. He listened to her carefully and Zelda couldn’t help but smile.

When they arrived at the building, Faustus stayed outside while Zelda took Sabrina to her class. Five minutes later, Zelda came outside and walked towards Faustus. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him and he returned the kiss kindly.

“I have an idea”, Faustus said, and she arched a brow. “Let’s go back to my place and continue where we left off”, he smirked at her.

“Faustus, I’m sorry if I gave any pretenses but I am actually very tired and am not in any state to do a repeat of last night”, she kindly declined his invitation.

He chuckled. “Zelda, I’m talking about going back to sleep. I am actually in need of sleep as well and I don’t think that English and Latin classes will help us right now”.

She gave me a playfully smile. “Okay, but I have to get back to pick up Hilda and Sabrina”.

“Of course”, he said and kissed her.

They drove by his motorcycle and immediately went upstairs to his room when they arrived at his mansion. Zelda took off her coat and Faustus his white shirt and gave it to Zelda to wear. He liked seeing his shirts on her. He walked into his closet to leave the rest of his clothes. He took out a pair of black Calvin Klein boxers and gave it to Zelda. She raised a brow.

“It’s a little bit chilly”, he smirked at her and she smirked back at him. She wore, it was like shorts on her, but she liked the idea that he wanted to take care of her.

They lay back on the bed. Zelda stretched out and rested her head on his chest, and he protectively wrapped an arm around her like he did last night, like he did every time.

They both fell asleep pretty quickly. Faustus woke up an hour later. Zelda was still sleeping, and he tried not to disturb her sleep. He picked up his Latin book from his nightstand and studied as Zelda was still wrapped around him.

Zelda woke up a half-hour later. “Good morning”, she said in a sleepy voice. Her lips curled into a smile upon seeing him.

“Good morning”, he said and leaned forward to kiss the tip of her nose.

“What are you reading?”, she said as she came closer to him.

“Latin. I have my exam on Friday”, he smirked at her.

“Hmm… It’s a good thing that you are with your Latin tutor in your bed right now”, she smirked back at him.

“Let’s go downstairs and have some coffee”, he suggested, and they climbed out of bed.

He extended his hand for her to hold it and she accepted the invitation. They went downstairs to the kitchen where Moira was cleaning.

“Oh, good morning. I didn’t expect to see you here so early”, Moira said, surprised that Faustus wasn’t at the Academy, but she was pleased that he was with Zelda. It meant that they had reconciled.

“We decided to skip school today, so we came here to spend some time sleeping and studying”, Faustus said to Moira like he had to give an account of his decisions. Moira was never coercive about knowing his whereabouts but somehow Faustus felt the need to inform her about most of the things he did.

“Alright. Would you like me to make you some coffee?”, Moira asked politely.

“Yes, thank you. A cappuccino and a double espresso”, Faustus said.

They sat on the kitchen counter waiting for their coffees. They were sitting really close to each other and were talking about their exams schedule. Zelda had already excelled in her advanced Math class the previous week and she had handed her essay for her English class. The only thing left was her Ancient Greek exam that was on Thursday. Faustus had already overachieved his Business management class and his Trigonometry class and had two exams left, his Forensic science exam on Wednesday and his Latin exam on Friday. They both had already studied for their classes, so they only did revisions at that point.

“Here you go, Zelda”, Moira handed Zelda her cappuccino.

“Thank you”, Zelda said with a smile.

“Faustus, I’m going out to do some shopping. Do you need anything?”, Moira asked him.

“No, thank you. I’ll walk you out”, Faustus stood up.

Faustus came back a few minutes later and sat with her at the kitchen island, finishing his coffee. Zelda finished hers as well.

“Faustus…”, she said with timidity clear in her voice.

He signed. He knew what she wanted to talk about. He looked at her green eyes.

“Zelda, there’s nothing you should…”, she stopped him.

“Faustus, let me just tell you what I need to tell you, please”, she said. He didn’t say anything.

“Yesterday was probably one of the most beautiful days that I had in a while, especially after Edward’s death”, she released a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. “And being here with you, spending our days in bed… it’s a great fantasy, but I have to get back to my reality if you didn’t mean…”

“Zelda…”, he stopped her and reached for her hand. “I meant everything that I’ve said to you. And I’m sorry that I didn’t make my intentions clearer from the start. Nothing would have happened on Friday if I had”, he said while he caressed her hand softly.

“Yes, but I’m not ashamed of what we did on Friday night”, she smirked at him. “In fact, I’m more intrigued and excited and ready to allow you to take my body and do whatever you want with it”, she didn’t know if she should have said it, but she meant every word.

“Even if that means holding your hand at the hallways of the Academy?”, he arched a brow and she smiled, giving him the answer, he wanted.

She left her seat and walked to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on his lips. “Thank you”, she muttered.

They went to the living room and sat on the big grey couch. Faustus leaned his back on the arm part of the couch and Zelda curled up between his legs and leaned her back on his chest. The tv was playing in the background, but they both were just enjoying the moment.

A few moments later Faustus placed his hands on her thighs, a few inches down from where his boxers on her ended. He softly and slowly caressed her skin there. Zelda’s back quickly arched to his touch. He moved one of his hand to the white shirt and unbuttoned a few buttons while his other hand rubbed her through his boxers. Zelda closed her eyes, feeling his sexual soft touching while she was caressing lightly with her feet his feet, joining him in his game.

He decided to take his game on the next level, so he buried his left hand down the shirt and his right slowly down the boxers and the underwear she wore through the boxers. His left hand was making circles in her abdomen while the other was just resting inside her underpants, his fingers not making any move. That didn’t stop Zelda from feeling aroused. It had only been five hours since her last orgasm, but she was sure that she would quickly feel the need to chase another one.

His left thumb and index finger found her nipple and started pinching and folding it. His right hand was still not moving, only cupping her. She let a low moan escape her lips and her back arched. She was sure that Faustus knew that she couldn’t last long before begging him to bury himself inside her.

“Faustus…”, she breathed, and his middle finger instantly found her clit, massaging tight circles.

He left a kiss on her shoulder and then he sucked at the pulse point next to her ear. Zelda could only tilt her head back, close her eyes, and enjoy Faustus playing with her body.

He slowly pressed two fingers into her folds, and she gasped, his other hand never leaving her breast and his lips never stop sucking her pulse point. She bucked as he pumped his fingers in and out.

Between heavy moans, Zelda found the strength and regained some control. “What if Moira comes back?”, she asked him.

“She won’t come back before it’s time to take you back to the Academy, I made sure of it”, he said between his ministrations at her neck.

“Well then, if you want to make your girlfriend cum, take her completely”, she said, and she knew that the word “girlfriend” would do the work.

Faustus felt himself getting harder and removed his hands. Zelda left the spot between Faustus legs and even though her chest was heaving, she quickly took off the boxers and her knickers and laid back on the other side of the large couch and opened her legs, inviting him in, with a devious smirk on her face.

“Minx”, he said as he reached her face to kiss her. His lips attacked her neck, her hands caressing his black hair, her body touching his. He unbuttoned the rest of the buttons of his shirt that Zelda wore, and she tried to take it off, but he stopped her. He just left it open for him to move his hands on her body. He left a trail of kisses down her neck, sucking on her pulse point and he began to caress her petite and flawless breasts that he so adored. His mouth found her nipples and started sucking and gently nipping at them with his teeth and she couldn’t help but moan and writhe underneath him.

He moved lower on her body. He looked at her and then, kissed her between her legs before he licked and sucked and closed his lips hard over her, again and again, and again. He used his hands to split her folds and he clamped on her clit and let the tip of his tongue teased her mercilessly.

“So beautiful…”, he muttered, and she moaned at his words. He let his tongue sink into her, briefly, then pulled it out when she moaned again. “So beautiful for me…”, he said, and his finger started toying with her as he knew exactly where all the sweet spots were. “Mine and only mine…”, another open-mouthed kiss, and his finger slid inside her. Her head flopped back, and her toes curled. “To taste…”, he continued and added a second finger. He pumped them rhythmically as his tongue set to work on that same collection of nerves and she started to see stars.

“My opium”, he said and added a third finger. He quickly felt her walls clenching around his tongue and fingers and she screamed out his name. He helped her ride out her mind-blowing orgasm and licked her clean.

“Faustus…”, she breathed, trying to recover, and he bent over to kiss her.

“Did I take my girlfriend properly?”, he teased her.

“Not in the slightest”, she smirked at him.

“Well then, let me make it up to her”, he said and took off his boxers. He teased her at her entrance. So wet and ready for him. Always ready for him.

She wrapped her legs around him as he entered her, a bit rougher than usual but she didn’t mind it at all and welcomed his hot breath on her ear as he buried his face in her mane.

“So fucking tight for me”, he whispered at her ear and raised his head to look at her.

They set up a fast rhythm. Zelda raising her head to bite on his lip, demanding to be kissed. Faustus never stopping for a moment to worship her body with his lips, tongue, and teeth as he thrust deep inside her as if there’s no tomorrow.

“Fuck”, she screamed when she felt his hand between their thrusting bodies that had found her clit.

He smirked as he continued thrusting hard into her and took her in another kiss. She was everywhere at once, his senses full of her, smell, feel, taste, sight, noises. He loved that.

Zelda broke the kiss in a hard gasp and arched beneath him as her orgasm washed over her body. Faustus followed after three thrusts and came inside her harder than ever before, muttering her name. He finally collapsed on her, his head on her breasts as he remained buried deep within her.

A few moments later, after Faustus had cleaned Zelda with his tongue and helped her wear her underwear back and then, wore his boxers, he laid on the couch with Zelda on top of him, her head on his chest, petting her auburn hair.

“Zelda?”, he asked her with a deep low voice.

“Yes, Faustus?”

“Did my girlfriend enjoy the eighth orgasm of her day?”, he smirked at her.

She slapped his forearm. “I don’t think that it counts as the eighth”, she smirked back.

Last night had been a blissful surprise. She wasn’t supposed to come back to his place or have sex with him the whole night. He gave her her first orgasm with him on top and then with her on top. She had collapsed then next to him and they drifted to sleep. They slept until Zelda woke up and started to lick his cock. “You could have just wakened me up”, he said as he entered her from behind and after a few hard thrusts he laid back on his bed with Zelda still around him and one hand rubbed her clit as the other squeezed at her hip. “Oh my God”, she breathed as something powerful built inside her, and a few moments later both reached their climax. But Faustus wasn’t ready to stop, so when he got out of her, he cleaned her from his cum with his tongue and then made her cum again. They drifted back to sleep with Zelda’s back laying on his chest. An hour later, Faustus started to tease her with his fingers everywhere. Her nipples, her sides, her tummy, her clit, and then, when he had her full attention and her moans had grown louder, he thrust his fingers deep inside her until he felt her walls clench around his fingers. He gave her a few minutes to recover from the waves of her orgasm and then he entered her from behind, both on their side, thrusting slowing inside her body as one of his arms pillowed her head and the other squeezed her breast, her own hand touching his as they moved together in a dance of lust and passion. “Don’t stop”, she begged, and he pounded harder inside of her and they both reached their orgasms together. Makeup sex was even better than she thought, especially when it turned into hot marathon sex.

Zelda stopped daydreaming. “Thank you”, she said as she kissed him on his cheek. Faustus responded with kissing her on her hair.

They drifted back to sleep, both completed spent. Half an hour later, Faustus woke up and the first thing he saw was Zelda’s mane. He checked the clock on the wall. It was time for lunch.

“Zelda, wake up dearest!”, he softly said as he caressed her back and she began to stir. She stretched out and then laid back against him.

“It’s time for lunch”, he said and kissed her nose and she smiled at the gesture.

“I think we should take a quick shower first”, she suggested with a yawn.

“Is this your way of taking you to bed again?”, he smirked.

She hit him on his forearm. “No, I just really need a shower before lunch”, she said and stood up and took off the shirt and threw it on the floor. 

“Oh, you’re such a tease, Miss Spellman”, he said and picked her up over his shoulder. She chuckled.

They went upstairs to his bedroom like that. She was so easy to carry around. They stepped into his bathroom and Faustus set Zelda down on her feet. Faustus took off his boxers and then, he helped Zelda to take off her underwear.

They stepped into the shower. It was big enough to have more than just two people. He opened the water and they stood directly below the water. He turned her, moved Zelda’s long wet hair to the side and grabbed the soap bar, and began rubbing the soap into Zelda’s back.

They finished showering together. He got out first and wrapped himself in a towel. He held another one in his hands for Zelda to wrap around herself.

They went to his bedroom and got dressed properly. They didn’t want to get carried away again. They went downstairs to the kitchen. Zelda sat on a stool and checked her phone while Faustus prepared lunch, pasta with tomato sauce. Her phone was full of messages by Marie and Mary asking where she was. She replied to their last message, “I’m at Faustus’. Everything is fine. I’ll explain after school”.

Faustus finished making lunch and placed a plate in front of Zelda. He took a bottle of wine and filled two glasses and placed them at the kitchen table.

“Isn’t a little bit too much?”, she asked him about the glass of wine.

“I think we both need it after our activities”, he smirked at her. It was true. She was dying for a cigarette at the moment, but she wanted to have her lunch first.

He sat at the table as well and they started eating their lunch. They were both famished. They finished their pasta and Faustus took the plates on the sink. He came back and tossed her his packet of cigarettes, knowing what she craved. She appreciated the gesture and took a cigarette out and lit it. Faustus took one as well and they enjoyed their cigarettes along with their glass of wine.

“Zelda, what are you doing for Christmas?”, he asked her.

“Well, we’re going to stay in Greendale this year”, she answered him. “What about you?”.

“Since you’re staying here, I’m staying here as well”, he answered her.

“Faustus, you don’t have to”.

“It will be a great way to meet my father and brother as well”, he gently said.

She blushed. She didn’t know what to say.

“Besides, I wouldn’t miss your birthday”, he added, and Zelda felt so loved that moment. She stood up and walked over to him and placed a kiss to his lips. He sat her on his lap.

“I suppose you have to meet my parents as well”, she said as she rested her forehead on his.

“If you are ready, dearest”, he kindly said.

“I am. Besides Sabrina will crack soon”, she chuckled, and he chuckled along with her.

“It’s settled then”, he said and captured her lips.

* * *

When Moira arrived back at the mansion, it was Zelda’s cue to leave to pick up Sabrina and Hilda from the Academy. Faustus drove Zelda back at the Academy and Hilda spotted them at the parking lot. Zelda was pleased that her sister didn’t ask her where she had been.

Half an hour later, Marie and Mary came to Zelda’s house. They had arranged this meeting because Zelda wanted to explain to them what was going on between her and Faustus. They went upstairs to her room and she lit a cigarette before she told her friends what had happened with Faustus. She told them everything, she didn’t want to hide anymore. 

"So, you and Faustus have been shagging for two months now in his house, he comes to Riverdale and spends time with you when you are waiting for Sabrina to finish her class and he called you his girlfriend in front of your niece?", Mary asked her and Marie chuckled.

“And the sex is fucking great”, Zelda said as her last argument and all of them chuckled. 

"Wow, I should have seen it coming ma chérie!", Marie commented. 

"Well, you almost did, but you didn't know with whom I was busy", Zelda smirked and the three girls laughed. 

They stayed a little longer and talked about all sorts of stuff. Zelda was relieved that her best friends were supporting her and her relationship with Faustus. She could see that they were worried because they knew about Faustus' past, but they could see that he was different with Zelda. Way different. 

* * *

In the evening, Zelda drove Sabrina to her ballet class in Riverdale. Faustus was waiting for her in the parking lot. They went to a coffee shop to study. Sabrina’s lessons had expanded to two hours and 4 times a week because their Christmas recital was going to be soon, so they had decided to spend their evenings there studying for their midterms, waiting for Sabrina to finish her class. 

They both felt so content. They were enjoying every little moment they spent together. Unsure of where it was leading, but ready to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter wasn't supposed to be smutty at all, oops. But I believe it is a big factor in their relationship. 
> 
> Also, I haven't written in a while, even though I haven't missed a Saturday yet... so I need to get my ass back to writing chapter 17 (spoiler alert: it's going to be a cute one, I hope). 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who commented or left kudos! They're so appreciated and motivate me! :) 
> 
> See you next Saturday! (hopefully :P)


	17. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus meets Zelda's parents for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Happiness" by Rex Orange County

The week had been long, but Faustus and Zelda cherished every moment of it.

On Tuesday, Faustus waited for her in the parking lot. When she arrived with her sister and niece, he accompanied Zelda and Sabrina to the preschool building, like he did the previous day. When Sabrina went to her class, Faustus took Zelda’s hand into his and they walked to the high school building. Zelda was smiling the whole way. They entered the building, and everyone looked at them surprised. Faustus Blackwood with a girl from the Academy and not any girl, but with Zelda Spellman, the girl that every man desired. A match made in heaven. They spent their first periods in the library studying for their classes and at lunchtime Zelda sat on his lap, making every girl at school jealous, especially Constance and Shirley, who they realized that their plan hadn’t worked. Adam was also surprised, he didn’t know that something was happening between the two of them, so he had a lot of questions. He felt a little bit betrayed because no one had trusted him to talk to him about their relationship, but he quickly got over it. On the other hand, Lilith was so happy for both of them. She had suspected that something was going on since her party for Faustus, but she didn’t want to ruin it for her cousin. “So, now, when we go out, we go as couples. All of us”, Lilith said, and Zelda and Faustus rolled their eyes, even though they secretly loved the idea.

On Wednesday, Zelda spoke to her parents during dinner about Faustus. They were surprised to hear that their daughter had a boyfriend, they hadn’t suspected anything, but to be fair, they had been busy at work. They weren’t very comfortable with the idea that their daughter was dating someone, but they had known that she had grown up, especially after London. They just weren’t ready to see her leave.

On Thursday, after Zelda had excelled in her Ancient Greek midterm exam, she met with Faustus and invited him to dinner the next day. Faustus smiled and gladly accepted her invitation. He wanted to make a good impression for her. In the evening, they met in Riverdale and Zelda helped Faustus revised for his Latin examination.

On Friday morning, Faustus took his Latin exam and he excelled in it. Zelda was so nervous to find out if he had written well, but she was also nervous about tonight. Faustus found her in the library and scooped her in his arms.

When he let her down, Zelda spoke, “I guess it went well?”.

“Better than well actually”, he smirked at her. She felt relieved.

He kissed her as his life depended on it. They continued making out for a while until Zelda realized that she needed to leave for choir practice. They were both disappointed, but they knew that there was no other solution.

* * *

The Spellman girls returned home. Zelda was so anxious about tonight. She really wanted her parents to like Faustus or at least tolerate her relationship with him.

Hilda went to the kitchen to start cooking. She had already made the dessert the previous night and now she had to finish the apricot-stuffed pork loin and the vegetarian pie. Zelda was so grateful that Hilda was the one cooking today and preparing the dinner and not her. She only went to the kitchen to see if Hilda needed any help and when she assured her that she did not, she just made some coffee and went upstairs with Sabrina.

Zelda and Sabrina were chilling out at her bedroom. She was aching for a cigarette to stop feeling so nervous, but she knew she couldn’t have one. So instead, she hanged out with her niece. Sabrina was really excited to have Faustus at their home. Even though she and Zelda had hanged out with him in Riverdale every day that she had ballet classes, she liked him a lot and considered him a friend, just because he was her aunt’s boyfriend. Zelda was really happy that Sabrina was comfortable around Faustus. She wanted the two of them to get along.

Around 6 o'clock, her parents came back from work and that was their cue to start getting ready. In about two hours Faustus would be at their house. Hilda was the first one to go and take a shower, so Zelda was with Sabrina. Her niece helped her choose the perfect outfit. They decided on a laced skater dress with 3/4 sleeves that was plum colored and not too short. Then, they went to Sabrina’s room to find what Sabrina would wear. They decided on a purple dress with long sleeves and a black headband.

When Hilda finished her bath, Zelda took Sabrina for her bath, so her sister could have her time to get ready. When they were done, it was time for Zelda to shower and get ready, so Hilda, who had gotten ready in the meantime, took charge of getting Sabrina ready. Zelda showered, put on her body lotion with gardenia scent, her signature perfume, did her hair and her makeup, and wore her dress and her high heels.

She went to Sabrina’s room to see if she was ready. Hilda had done a good job with getting Sabrina ready, she could admit that. The three Spellman girls went downstairs. Her parents had already gotten ready and were at the parlor waiting for the girls and their guest.

They sat on the parlor as well waiting for Faustus to arrive. He would be at the Mortuary in fifteen minutes.

There was silence for a few minutes. Even Sabrina was nervous about tonight for some reason, probably because she could see that Zelda was nervous and understood that tonight’s dinner was important for her aunt.

Her father decided to break the silence. “Does Faustus leave nearby?”.

She gulped. “Close to the Academy actually. At the big complex at the edge of the forest”.

“Oh, that must be a beautiful place”, her mother replied.

Silence dominated again the parlor and this time Sabrina broke it. “I’m so excited about next week”, she declared. She truly was. On Monday she had her recital and on Tuesday they had a Christmas show at her class and she was going to play a star.

They continued to talk about their plans for next week. On Thursday it was going to be Christmas, the first one without Edward and Diana and Zelda was trying to keep Sabrina as distracted as possible.

The bell rang. Faustus was at the door. Zelda stood up and walked to the front door to invite him in.

She opened the door. “Hi”, he softly spoke.

“Hi”, she said back at him with a smile.

He came in and he approached her. “These are for you”, he said handed her a bouquet of blue forget-me-nots. _How did he know that they were her favorites?_

He gave her a kiss on her cheek. “Thank you”, she said shyly.

“Don’t be nervous dearest”, he whispered in her ear.

They walked into the parlor to meet with the rest of the Spellmans.

“Um… Father, Mother… this is Faustus Blackwood. Faustus, these are my parents”, she tried to say confidently.

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. and Mr. Spellman”, Faustus said. “Good evening, Hilda. Sabrina”, he said with a smile.

“Hi Faustus!”, Sabrina said.

“I brought you this. It’s from my dad’s cellar. He told me to give to you”, he handed Zelda’s father a wine bottle in a wooden case. George opened it to inspect what was inside. A bottle of a 2015 Joseph Phelps Insignia. One of the best Cabernet Sauvignons in America.

“Thank you, Faustus. And thank your father for me, please”, George said.

“Of course”, he said. Zelda relaxed a bit at that moment. He had truly made a first good impression.

“Let’s continue this at the dining room, shall we?”, Phiona said and everyone moved to the dining room except Zelda and Hilda who went to the kitchen to start getting everything on the table.

George poured a glass of wine for his wife and one for him. “Would you like some wine, Faustus?”, he asked him. “I’m pretty sure that it’s better of what you drink at the parties that you attend”. George and Phiona had realized after they had already raised one child that some things were inevitable, like underage drinking. And Edward was definitely not a saint when he was at Zelda and Faustus’ age. So, they had decided to be more lenient when it came to their children at some things. They allowed Zelda and Edward, when he was underage, to have a glass of wine at special dinners occasionally. They believed that in this way their children would be more responsible growing up when it came to drinking and other things.

“No, thank you”, he said. “I’m driving back home”. George smiled at his response. It was the correct answer.

Hilda served everyone and sat on the table. Zelda helped Sabrina to sit at her special seat and sat as well at the table, next to Faustus and Sabrina.

“So, Faustus, what are your plans after graduation?”, George asked.

“Well, I was thinking about Columbia, but I’m actually reconsidering my decision”, he said and looked at Zelda who blushed.

“With your grades, you can get everywhere you want, just like our Zelda”, Phiona said.

The rest of the conversation went smoothly. Zelda’s parents asked Faustus about his parents, his ambitions, and everything that they needed to know to make sure that Faustus was the right choice for their daughter. Faustus had no problem responding to their questions. He could see that Zelda was worrying that their parents were bothering him. So, he slid his hand up her dress and slowly and softly caressed her thigh, to assure her that everything was alright.

When it was time for dessert, Zelda managed to slip out for some air. She was really feeling overwhelmed. She heard the door behind her open. It was Faustus.

“How did you manage to get out?”, Zelda asked him.

“Your mother went to the kitchen with Sabrina to help Hilda and your father went to his office for a minute”, Faustus answered her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck and met Faustus in a chaste kiss.

“I’ve been waiting to do that all night”, he said as they broke the kiss.

“Me too”, she answered with a blush.

“I think it’s going pretty well”.

“I agree”, she paused. “Faustus… did you mean what you said? About college?”, she asked him.

“Yes”, he confidently said.

“But Faustus…”, she tried to reason him, but he stopped her with a kiss.

“We’ll talk about it when it’s time for college applications. Okay?”, he said.

She nodded and he kissed her again. He could do that all night long.

They heard the front door open and they jumped off each other. Fortunately, it was Sabrina.

“Come on Zee and Faustus. Stop kissing, it’s time for dessert!”, Sabrina exclaimed and ran back inside.

“Busted”, he chuckled, and she hit him in his forearm.

“Come on, let’s go inside. Hilda made cranberry tart”, she said and took his hand into hers and walked inside.

They had moved dinner into the parlor. Hilda and Zelda were paying attention and listening to whatever Sabrina was saying while Faustus was talking with her parents.

When it was time for Sabrina’s bedtime, Zelda’s father asked Faustus to join him in his office. Zelda went upstairs with Sabrina and her sister. It was time to put her niece to sleep.

She did everything mechanically. Getting her niece to wear her pjs, helping her brush her teeth, reading tonight’s bedtime story. She did everything like she did every night, but her mind was somewhere else, worrying about her father and Faustus’ meeting at her father’s office.

Sabrina slept almost immediately. Zelda went back to her bedroom. She needed a moment to relax. She knew that she couldn’t light a cigarette now, so she just rolled a cigarette to keep her fingers occupied.

She heard someone knock at her bedroom. “Zelda, it’s me, Faustus”.

She stood up and opened the door. Faustus stepped in and immediately scooped Zelda into his arms and started kissing her.

“Faustus…”, she softly spoke.

“I know…”, he said. She gave him a sad smile.

They hadn’t been intimate with each other since Monday. That was unusual for them. But they weren’t now at the right place and it wasn’t the right time for that as much as they both wanted it.

“I’ve been hard for you all week”, he smirked at her and chuckled.

“I’ve been wet for you all week”, she teased him as well.

They relaxed into an embrace for a minute or two and went downstairs. It was getting late and it was time for Faustus to return to his place.

“I’m just going to walk Faustus to his car”, Zelda said, and her father nodded.

They walked from the porch to his car holding each other’s hand.

“Care to tell me what my father told you at his office?”, she asked him.

“He told me that he would break my legs if something bad happens to you because of me”, he chuckled.

“It sounds just like him”, she said. “Although, if you met Edward, he would also say that he would kill you as well”. She chuckled as well.

He hugged her when they reached his car. “I’m so glad that it went well”, she said. He kissed her forehead.

“I’ll come tomorrow at choir rehearsal to meet you, okay?”, he softly said.

Her hand reached behind his neck to pull him down towards her and claimed his lips with hers. “Okay”.

She couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was probably the most difficult chapter that I've ever written. It's a soft one.
> 
> Next chapter: A field trip
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos <3


	18. What's Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun field trip with Faustus, Zelda, Sabrina, Hilda, and Cee.

Saturday found Zelda and Faustus in a bathroom stall at the Academy during a 30-minute break from choir practice for the Christmas event. Zelda as the first soprano had to be there and fortunately, Faustus had to be there as well to check on the arrangements of the event. It was one of his duties as class president. So, it was inevitable that they would find themselves at the Academy’s bathroom. They had a lot to celebrate. Midterms, a successful dinner with Zelda’s parents and revealing their relationship to their friends and everyone at the Academy.

Faustus hungrily kissed her and then, he stood behind her and shoved her inside the bathroom stall. He grabbed Zelda's shoulders and shoved her into the wall so her back was still to him. He nipped at her neck and her moans were confirmation that he was doing something right.

His hands traveled down her skirt and she felt him pull her panties to the side. His right hand came to her front and his index finger immediately found her clit. She wasn’t lying, she was already wet for him.

Zelda groaned as she felt the pad of his finger rub against her clit, making her seeing stars. She leaned on his chest and rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the needed pleasure that he was giving her.

It didn’t take long to hear her orgasm. He spanned her around and smirked at her. He enjoyed seeing her like this.

Their lips crashed with each other. Faustus picked Zelda up and her back leaned on the wall. He quickly unbuckled his belt and dropped his jeans along with his boxers on the floor.

His erection was taut and heavy, pushing against her. He took her mouth in a devouring kiss and pressed himself into her, burying his heated flesh in the embrace of her body with a single thrust.

Their bodies moved together, feeling the exquisite ecstasy. Faustus tried to swallow her moans with his lips. They didn’t need to get caught right now.

A few moments later Faustus sat on the toilet-seat bringing Zelda along with him.

“Fuck, Zee”, breathing hard against her throat before taking her pulse point between his teeth. She moaned and began rolling her hips against him.

He slowly withdrew and thrust with full force back in. She cried out and he drew up his hand so she could bite to muffle the sounds he was causing her to make.

“You feel incredible. So tight, so perfect”, he breathed in her ear as he pulled out slightly and then pounded into her again.

“Oh my god, Faustus”, she cried softly as she rolled her hips into him. He captured her lips again.

Faustus kissed across her shoulder and let her ride out the waves of her orgasm as he continued to thrust to drag it out. He grabbed her waist and pounded as deeply as he could, chasing his own release. The final hit within her walls finished him and he kissed her hard to contain their moans.

They stayed like that, trying to catch their breaths.

“That was…”, Zelda breathed.

“I know…”, Faustus answered her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

She moved to leave his lap. He grabbed her hip and picked her up.

“Faustus, what are you doing?”, she asked him confused as she saw his face approached her center.

“We don’t want anyone to notice my cum dripping down your thighs”, he said and licked her clean. She chuckled.

“Thank you”, she whispered as he let her down, “… but I think that I should return the favor”, she said and kneeled in front of him.

“Zelda, you don’t have to…”, he tried to say but it was too late. Her tongue was already cleaning him off her juices.

She stood up and straightened out her skirt. Faustus zipped his trousers back up and re-buckled his belt. They left the bathroom stall and Zelda stood in front of the mirror. He stood directly behind her, wrapping his arms around her body. She couldn’t resist a warming smile forming at her lips.

“I wish that we didn’t have to go back to rehearsal”, Zelda admitted.

“I wish that I could take you back to my place and continue what we started”, he held onto her body tight. “Maybe you can come to my place tonight…”.

“You know that I can’t”, Zelda said.

“Why not?”, his brows frowned.

“Because my parents have left for Boston and I have to stay with Sabrina tonight”, she paused. “And you have plans with Adam tonight, did you forget?”, she raised her brow.

“Well, we’ll find a solution, don’t worry”, he said and turned her to give her one last kiss before they had to return back to rehearsal.

* * *

After rehearsal, Zelda picked up Sabrina from her ballet class and drove back to the Mortuary. Hilda had made lunch for them and had left to meet up with her friends.

After lunch, Zelda and Sabrina took a nap at the sofa in the living room. Zelda woke up an hour later and went to the kitchen to make some tea. Before she could even finish making her tea, Sabrina had already woken up, so she joined her at the kitchen table.

Time went by and Hilda returned home. She started to make dinner as Zelda was playing with Sabrina. After a while, Zelda’s phone rang. It was Faustus.

“Hello?”

“It’s me”

“Hi”, she softly said.

“I’m calling you to invite you on a field trip tomorrow… just the two of us. I think we need it”, Faustus said confidently.

“Oh, Faustus, I’m sorry. I promised the girls that we’ll have a girls’ day”, Zelda said sadly.

“Oh, that’s okay”, he said.

“No, wait. I’ll figure something out. I’ll call you in five minutes. Don’t leave just yet for Dorian’s”, she said and hung the phone.

Zelda returned to the parlor where Sabrina and Hilda were.

“Zee, was it Faustus on the phone?”, Sabrina asked her.

“Yes. It was”, and that was when an idea came to her mind. “In fact, he asked me if we wanted to go on a field trip tomorrow”.

“But I thought we were having a girls’ day tomorrow”, Hilda said.

“We are. I meant that Faustus invited all of us to a field trip, not just me. In fact, I think you should invite your friend as well, Hilda”, Zelda smirked.

“What? You mean Lance?”.

“Yes, Hilda. Who else would I mean? Come on, it will be fun. Don’t you agree, Brina?”, she looked at her niece.

“Yes, I can’t wait”, Sabrina screamed.

“Okay, I’ll just call Lance”, Hilda said.

“I’ll call Faustus as well to let him know that we are okay for tomorrow”.

She went outside to the porch to call Faustus. He picked up immediately.

“Hello?”

“Well, I told you that I’ll call you in 5 minutes, didn’t I?”, he was sure that she was smirking.

“Hm… what’s the plan?”

“We’re going on a field trip, but we won’t be alone”

“Alright. So, what time should I pick you three up?”

“Whenever you wake up? I don’t even know where we are going… Oh, and Cee, Hilda’s boyfriend, it’s going to join as well”.

“Oh, I see your little plan here. May I suggest something as well?”

“Sure”

“I’ll come by your house after drinks with Adam and sleep at your place… I don’t want us to spend more time traveling than it is necessary”

“But Faustus…”

“I’ll sleep on the couch; I don’t mind it”

“Oh, fine”, she gave up.

“I’ll call you when I’m about to leave Dorian’s”

“Okay. Have fun and please, don’t intimidate Adam”

“I won’t. I promise”

“Goodbye”

* * *

Faustus met with Adam at the parking lot at Dorian’s. They went inside and sat on the table near the fireplace. They ordered some whiskey and talked about various things.

It was inevitable that they would talk about Faustus’ relationship with Zelda. Adam was really surprised that Faustus and Zelda dated. Not because they didn’t look good together. In fact, they looked great together. He just hadn’t seen that coming, but when he found that his two friends dated, he realized that he was an idiot that he hadn’t figured that out before.

“So, are you going to tell me why none of you told me about your relationship?”, Adam sounded a little bit annoyed.

Faustus chuckled. “I honestly don’t know, Adam”.

“Well, the truth is that I should have figured it out sooner. You were both strangely busy this past month”, Adam chuckled as well.

Dorian came and hanged out with them for a while. When he left to go back to work Adam warned Faustus not to hurt Zelda and he did the same to him about Lilith, like he had done when they two started dating.

Faustus saw a friend in Adam. He was a cool guy to hang out with and a good boyfriend to his cousin.

When they left Dorian’s, Faustus drove to the Mortuary to stay with Zelda. He had packed a bag with clothes to wear in the morning to their field trip.

He arrived twenty minutes later. Zelda opened the door when he knocked, and he couldn’t resist the urge to kiss her. She smelled like jasmine and he knew that he was addicted to her smell.

They went upstairs. Sabrina was already sleeping. She had said before that she wanted to go earlier to sleep because she wanted tomorrow to come fast. He smiled when Zelda told him that. He really liked the idea that Sabrina was so excited about their field trip in the morning. Hilda was in her bedroom as well, so the coast was clear.

They sat on her bed and started to make out. They knew that tonight they couldn’t go any further.

“Would you like to watch a movie? I’m not ready to go to sleep yet”, she asked him.

“Sure”, he answered her, and she walked to her desk to bring her laptop to her bed. She opened and open her Netflix account.

“Would you like to choose a movie?”, she asked.

“No, you should pick one”, he said and kissed her head.

She leaned her head to his chest as she searched for a movie. She picked “The Philadelphia Story” with Katharine Hepburn.

They watched the movie in silence. She had seen it so many times, but she liked that movie.

After 30 minutes into the movie, Faustus noticed that Zelda was asleep. He took the laptop off his lap and put it on the nightstand. He carefully pulled the covers over them, trying not to disturb Zelda, and he fell asleep as well, with her in his arms.

In the morning, Zelda woke up feeling the heat of his body and his arms around her. _What an amazing feeling._ She carefully stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Ten minutes later, Faustus woke up and found the bed empty. He stood up to look for Zelda, but it didn’t take long before he heard the bathroom door opened and saw Zelda coming out with a towel wrapped around her head and her body.

“Good morning”, she said with a smile.

“You should have woken me up”, he said. “I could have joined you”, he smirked.

She chuckled and he stepped forward to reach her. He placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. “Good morning indeed”, he smirked.

“There is still hot water in the shower. You can go and I’ll get ready and then, get Sabrina ready”, she chuckled.

She tiptoed to kiss his lips. He returned the kiss as well.

After Zelda had gotten ready, she went to Sabrina’s bedroom to wake her up and ready her for the day. It was one of the few times that Zelda wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a black crewneck that belong to Edward, and black combat boots. Her hair was in two French braids. Sabrina was dressed in a similar way. Red rain boots, a pair of jeans, and a pink hoodie with a black headband in her hair.

Sabrina went downstairs to find Hilda, who was cooking pancakes in the kitchen, and Zelda went to her room to find Faustus, who was ready for their field trip as well. They went downstairs to meet Sabrina and Hilda in the kitchen, who had made blueberry pancakes. They sat on the kitchen table, ate their breakfast, making cheerful conversations while waiting for Cee to come, so they could start their field trip.

They heard a knock at the door and Hilda stopped making snacks to open the door. It was Cee. They went back to the kitchen and he greeted the others.

“I just need ten minutes to finish packing these and I’m ready to leave”, Hilda said while she continued to make sandwiches.

“I’ll help you”, Cee said and motioned to get closer to where Hilda was cooking.

“Zee, why didn’t I invite someone?”, Sabrina asked her aunt.

“What do you mean?”, Zelda asked confused.

“You invited Faustus and Hilda invited Cee. Why didn’t I invite my boyfriend?”.

“But you don’t have a boyfriend, kid”.

“I have. Harvey!”, Sabrina tried to explain. Zelda’s brows frowned while everyone else laughed.

“Sabrina, it’s not really easy for us to invite your friends when we do spontaneous trips. You understand that, don’t you?”, Faustus said.

“Hm, I guess so”, Sabrina concluded.

“Snacks are ready. I’m ready to leave whenever you are”, Hilda declared.

* * *

They stood up from the kitchen table, wore their coats, and took their bags, and moved to the porch. Zelda made sure that Sabrina wore her gloves and scarf and had her pink beanie in her backpack. They all went to where Faustus and Zelda’s cars were parked. Zelda opened the backdoor to her car to take Sabrina’s car seat. Faustus helped her to set it up in his jeep.

They all got in. Sabrina in her car seat in the middle of the backseat with Hilda on her right and Cee on her left. Faustus sat on the driver’s seat and Zelda next to him. He started the car and quickly left the Mortuary.

“So, are you going to tell us now where we are going?”, Zelda asked.

“Hmm… well, we are going to a spot that I found a few years ago close to Sweetwater river, after Riverdale”, Faustus said.

“Can we put some music on?”, Sabrina asked.

“Oh, yes, Zelds, that’s a great idea”, Hilda said.

“Okay”, Zelda said and moved to turn on the radio.

“No, Zee. From your phone”, Sabrina said.

Zelda eye-rolled. “Fine”, she surrendered and put on her phone on the stand that Faustus’ jeep had.

“I’m sorry”, she whispered, and Faustus chuckled. He didn’t mind it at all.

“But Sabrina, I think not everyone would appreciate Disney songs”, Zelda tried to negotiate.

“Okay. You can put your list. I don’t mind”, Sabrina cheerfully said.

Zelda opened her Spotify and opened her playlist. Of course, she had one for Sabrina too. She pressed the shuffle play button and the song “What’s Up?” by 4 Non-Blondes started to play.

“Oh, I love this song”, Hilda said.

“Me too”, Sabrina said as well, and Zelda smiled.

**25 years and my life is still  
Tryin' to get up that great big hill of hope  
For a destination**

The three Spellman girls started to sing the song. They had beautiful voices.

**I realized quickly when I knew I should  
That the world was made up of this brotherhood of man  
For whatever that means**

**And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed  
Just to get it all out what's in my head  
And I, I am feeling a little peculiar**

**And so I wake in the morning and I step outside  
And I take a deep breath and I get real high  
And I scream from the top of my lungs  
"What's going on?"**

Faustus was watching Zelda from the corner of his eye. She was so beautiful with her vintage sunglasses singing the song without caring about anything else.

**And I say, hey-ey-ey  
Hey-ey-ey  
I said "Hey, a-what's going on?"  
And I say, hey-ey-ey  
Hey-ey-ey  
I said "Hey, a-what's going on?"**

He was surprised that Sabrina knew the song by heart and sang it so well. Zelda had taught her well.

They continued their trip singing songs or sometimes just looking at the view in silence. Sabrina fell asleep twenty minutes before they arrived at their destination.

When they arrived at the spot, everyone was surprised by the view. It was breathtaking. Faustus had made a good choice. They got out of the car and settled their things under a tree. Hilda and Cee laid the picnic blankets down while Zelda took the beanie out of Sabrina’s backpack and made her niece wear it. They sat on the blankets eating their sandwiches. Some of them were vegetarian and some of them were turkey sandwiches with Hilda’s special honey mustard sauce. They also had some thermos with tea and juice boxes for Sabrina. After eating their snacks Sabrina made all four of them play with her ball. Of course, it ended with Zelda and Faustus tickling Sabrina, causing laughs from everyone.

“Can we go for a walk?”, Sabrina asked.

“Oh, that’s a great idea, Brina”, Hilda said.

“Hmm... you can two go ahead along with Lance and Faustus and I will stay behind to make sure that no one takes our things”.

“Okay, Zelds. Come on Brina”, Hilda said, and Sabrina took her hand.

Faustus maneuvered them so Zelda was now on her back and his face was inches away from hers. He kissed her as his life depended on it.

“I didn’t know that you would be so happy that the others left”, she smirked.

“Oh, come on. You know that as much as I enjoy their company, you know that it’s not the same as being with just you”, he smirked back.

They continued making out. It had been a difficult week for them and all they needed was each other. At some point, things became heated. Zelda straddled him and if they didn’t have to break their kiss for oxygen, they would definitely take things to the next level.

“I’m sorry”, she muttered.

“Zelda, you don’t have to apologize. You know that I want it as much as you do. Maybe more”, Faustus smirked.

She left his lap and sat next to him. He took his Marlboro packet out of his pocket and offered on to Zelda. She gratefully took one and he lit it up for her. He lit up one for him as well. He had also taken out a pocket ashtray. They just sat there, Faustus’ arm wrapped around Zelda’s waist and Zelda laid her head on his shoulder, smoking their cigarettes in silence.

“Thank you”, she whispered.

“What for?”, he asked confused.

“For this”, she said, and he kissed her hair.

They put out their cigarettes. “Come on, let’s take a photo together”, he said.

She raised her eyebrow as a response.

“Zelda, it’s nothing too weird if you think about it. Besides, I think that if I post a photo of us, it will stop the DMs”, he smirked.

“What DMs?”, she asked almost angry.

He smirked. “It’s nothing to worry about. I got it under control. Come on, get closer”.

She snuggled closer to him and he took his phone out. He took the selfie. _We look so good together_ , she thought. “Send it to me, please. I’ll post it as well”, she smirked.

They sat like that for a while until they heard Sabrina cheerfully screamed Zelda’s name.

“Zee….”, her niece said, and Zelda stood up and wait for her to fall into her arms. She picked her up and hugged her. It was such a beautiful scene that Faustus had to take a photo of it.

“I’m hungry”, Sabrina said, and they all looked at Faustus, waiting for an answer.

“We can go to Pop’s in Riverdale. What do you say?”, Faustus asked her.

“Yey!”, she cheered.

They moved back to the car and Faustus started to drive. Sabrina fell asleep quickly. The conversation between the four teenagers was going smoothly. Faustus liked Lance. Zelda liked him too, but she also liked to tease him.

They arrived in Riverdale and they got out of the car to eat lunch at Pop’s. They ordered burgers and milkshakes. They finished their meal and went back to the car to return to Greendale. When they reached Greendale, they stopped in front of Dr. Cee’s to leave Lance, and then, they drove to the Mortuary.

When they reached the Mortuary, they got out. Hilda took Sabrina inside and Zelda with Faustus’ help got Sabrina’s seat back to her car.

“I had a really good time with you all today”, Faustus said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I had a good time as well”, she smiled.

The kiss was so sweet. She really didn’t want him to leave but her parents would be back soon.

After she had dinner with her parents and put Sabrina to sleep, Zelda went to her bedroom to lay down as well. The first thing she did was to check her phone. "Faustus Blackwood tagged you in a photo", she read the notification. She pressed to see the post. It was their selfie together and the photo with Sabrina and her, both photos black and white. 

She felt so loved at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. Life happened. 
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on Instagram (@zelda.phiona.spellman_) to be notified for updates!


	19. I think we're alone now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina's recital and the Academy is out for the Christmas holidays!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the goal has changed to once a week, not every Saturday. So follow me on my Instagram account @zelda.phiona.spellman_ to get notified of the updates!

It was lunchtime in the Academy of Unseen Arts and Zelda and Hilda went to visit Sabrina at the preschool’s yard. Sabrina woke up a little bit anxious about tonight because it was the day of her first ballet recital. She had gone to Zelda’s room early in the morning and woken her up trying to make her get out of bed to help her practice for her performance but Zelda pulled the little girl in her arms, embracing her and convinced her to sleep for another hour.

They arrived in the preschool’s yard and Sabrina immediately spotted her aunts and ran to hug Zelda.

“Aunties, aunties”, she shouted.

“Sabrina, what happened?”, Zelda asked her niece as she landed in her hug.

“I’m just so excited to see you! I have something for you both!”, Sabrina said and pulled two handmade purple cards that she probably had made in class. “I made these for you”, the 4-year-old girl said.

Zelda and Hilda opened their cards. Sabrina had made with the help of her teacher invitations for her tomorrow's class performance. She was going to play a star and sing a song with her two best friends, Roz, and Susie. Zelda’s smile widened when she saw that her invitation was addressed to Faustus as well. Sabrina had been very accepting of her aunt’s relationship with Faustus. She had become very comfortable around Faustus and he was around her as well. She couldn’t feel happier about it.

“Zee, will you please give it to Faustus as well?”, Sabrina asked.

“Well, I could do that. But we could make an invitation for him when we get back home and give it to him tonight. What do you say?”, Zelda suggested.

“Oh, that’s a great idea, love”, Hilda added.

“Alright! I’ll make one in blue because he’s a boy”, Sabrina smiled, and her aunts laughed at her comment.

The Spellman sisters returned to their school. Zelda found her friends’ table and of course, she sat next to Faustus who greeted her with a kiss to her temple. Everything felt in order now and the two felt so content.

Zelda, Hilda, and Sabrina returned home. Hilda went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks and Zelda and Sabrina went to the parlor to make Faustus’ invitation before they had to get ready to drive to Riverdale. They made the card pretty quickly and then, they went upstairs. Zelda had to make sure everything was alright with Sabrina’s outfit and then, with Hilda’s help, they had to do her hair and her makeup. But first, they had to eat something. They went downstairs, Zelda holding her niece’s outfit and everything else they would need to get her ready. They ate their sandwiches in the kitchen and then, they moved to the parlor.

Hilda was in charge of Sabrina’s hair. She did a donut bun with a Dutch braid around it. Zelda was in charge of Sabrina’s makeup. She had bought kid-friendly make-up products, not much, only a blush, a lipstick, and glitter for her eyelids. She did a great job, and her niece couldn’t be more pleased. Sabrina wore her white tights and white leotard and her navy-blue turtleneck. They put her pointe shoes and her skirt for the show in a bag and Hilda and Zelda quickly went upstairs to get ready as well.

They drove to Riverdale and they arrived in the ballet studio. They went inside and finished getting Sabrina ready before her teacher took her and the other children backstage. The sisters went outside to wait for the time to pass. It was an hour before the show. Hilda went to the café that was closed to the studio to bring them some tea while Zelda stayed behind in case Sabrina needed her.

She pulled out her silver case and took out a rolled cigarette and her lighter. After she lit her cigarette and then, pulled her phone out of her pocket and leaned to her car, waiting for her sister to come back. Ten minutes later, she heard a motorcycle approach and Zelda immediately recognized it. It was Faustus. He parked next to her and got out of the bike, walked closer to Zelda, and greeted her with a kiss.

“Hi”, she said with a smile.

“Hi”, he smiled back.

“I’m glad you came”, she confessed.

“I wouldn’t miss it, Zelda. Sabrina asked me to come and of course, I wouldn’t say no”, he said and gave her a soft kiss on her red lips.

They stayed there, waiting for Hilda to join them, Faustus’ arm around Zelda’s waist and Zelda’s head on his shoulder.

When people started to come, they decided to go inside to find seats with a good view. Zelda’s parents had to stay behind in the Mortuary to wait for some bodies to be delivered.

They got some very good seats from where they could see the whole stage and were just waiting for the recital to start. They were going to be performances for three classes and Sabrina’s class was the last one to perform.

After the two other classes performed, Sabrina’s teacher went to the stage and informed the stage that the class would dance an adaptation of the “Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy”. As the lights went down and the dance started Zelda could feel her heart racing. She was so nervous for her niece that she could feel her palms sweating. Faustus noticed that and put his hand on her thigh and caressed gently and smiled at her, a sign to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Some of her nervousness went away thanks to him and his damned smile.

When she saw Sabrina walking up the stage with a concentrated face on and starting to dance to the music, all the rest of her nervousness disappeared. Sabrina was really good and talented. She could tell, she was a ballerina once herself. The way she danced around the stage with such lightness showed that she was made for this. Her parents would be proud of her, especially Diana who also was a ballerina if they were still alive. When the song finished, all the class came to the front along with their teacher to bow in front of the audience as they clapped. Of course, Zelda and Hilda along with Faustus cheered for Sabrina.

The three of them went to the hallway to wait for Sabrina. Zelda was holding Faustus’s hand while they waited. It felt so natural now. It was natural.

Sabrina spotted her aunts and Faustus in the hallway and ran to them shouting their names. She hugged Zelda first and asked, “Did you like it, Zee?”.

“I loved it, you were so beautiful, kid!”, Zelda said and let her niece from her embrace, so she could go to her other aunt.

“Hilly?”, she asked, and Hilda pulled her into a hug before she replied, “The most beautiful ballerina I’ve ever seen, love”.

“Indeed”, Faustus commented, and Sabrina looked at him as she left Hilda’s hug.

“Thank you for coming”, Sabrina said to him as she gave him a hug. Faustus returned the hug. Zelda’s heart melt.

When Sabrina let go, Hilda took her backstage to help her change to her common clothes. Faustus and Zelda went to the parking lot to wait for them to come back, so they could drive back to Greendale and have dinner at Dr. Cee’s diner.

Zelda was so happy that she didn’t even mind that she was snogging with Faustus at the parking lot in front of all those parents and their children. She felt a little embarrassed when Sabrina and Hilda returned and found them in that position. She blushed and Faustus kissed her temple as he chuckled. He left first with his motorbike to make sure that they would find a table, even though Hilda had informed Cee to reserve a table for them.

They arrived at Dr. Cee’s diner and found Faustus sitting in a booth with a bouquet in his hands. It was for Sabrina and Sabrina felt so fluttered. Sabrina sat next to Hilda and Zelda next to him. Lance came to take their order. Of course, he asked how the recital had gone and Sabrina told him everything. He would have come too if he hadn’t had a shift at the diner tonight. They ordered milkshakes, French fries, burgers, and chicken nuggets.

When they finished their meal, Hilda with Sabrina went to help Lance take orders. The pair took the opportunity to sneak outside the diner. Zelda did bring her fingers to her lips, indicating that she was slipping away for a smoke to her sister and she nodded.

She pulled a cigarette from her case and put it on her lips as they went outside. She tried to find her lighter, but Faustus was faster and lit it for her. They shared the cigarette in front of her car in silence. She took the last drag of it and stubbed it with her shoe and threw it in a trash bin.

When she returned to where he was, Faustus wrapped his arms around her small body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he leaned his forehead to hers.

“Thank you for coming tonight, Faustus. I know it’s not your typical scene…”, Zelda shyly said.

“Shh… It doesn’t matter what we do, as long as you are here with me”, he said and kissed her passionately. And she kissed him back.

* * *

Tuesday was the last day of classes before Christmas break. It was also the day of Sabrina’s class Christmas performance. Faustus had gladly accepted her invitation the previous night, of course. Before the fifth period, which was the last period of the day, everyone was talking about the Christmas holidays and tonight’s party. Faustus and Zelda were planning on going along with Lilith, Adam, Mary, and Marie, even though tomorrow afternoon was going to be the first time that Zelda would meet Faustus’ father and brother.

When the bell rang and school was out, Faustus and Zelda went to the preschool building. Hilda was already there. They sat on their seats and watched the show. Sabrina was dressed as a star along with her two friends. The rest of her class were dressed as snowflakes, angels, and a boy was dressed as Santa Claus. They sang Christmas carols. Zelda was very proud of her niece’s singing ability.

When the show was over, Zelda and Faustus found Sabrina near her teacher. The little girl immediately went to hug her aunt and then, Faustus. Her teacher noticed Faustus and asked if he was a relative of them. But Sabrina very naturally informed her that he was her aunt’s boyfriend. Zelda blushed but Faustus’ hold of her hand tightened gently to reassure her that everything was fine.

After dinner and putting Sabrina to sleep, Zelda left with her things to get ready in Marie’s house. She arrived at the house; Mary was already there with Marie getting ready. Marie’s parents weren’t at home, so music was blasting in the house.

Zelda did her makeup, some black eyeliner, and red lipstick, nothing more, and wore her dress, a black v neck strap mini dress. “Faustus would be so eager to take it off you, ma cherie”, Marie commented. That was her goal. When they finished getting ready, they had a shot of vodka and Mary called an uber.

They arrived at the party and found Faustus, Lilith, and Adam. Yes, Faustus was definitely turned on by Zelda’s appearance. She smirked, satisfied with his reaction.

They danced for some time, but the party wasn’t that lit. They had been to better parties. Mary and Marie decided to go back to Marie’s house while Lilith, Adam, Zelda, and Faustus decided to continue their night at Dorian’s.

Dorian’s was packed but Faustus had secured them a table. Dorian greeted them and they ordered a round of drinks.

“I told you that we should have double dates now”, Lilith said and Adam chuckled as he noticed that Faustus and Zelda rolled their eyes at the same time.

“Well, at least it’s better than the party that we were moments ago”, Faustus joked as he wrapped his arm around Zelda.

They finished their drinks and went to the dancefloor. The band began to play slow songs, so Faustus placed one of his hands on Zelda’s hips and she placed one of her hands in his, and the other on his shoulder.

“You’re very beautiful tonight, Zelda”, he whispered.

She smiled. Of course, she knew that she was. But hearing him saying it was the confirmation she needed.

They continued dancing, even when the music changed. Adam and Lilith joined them. After a few dances, they sat on their table again and drank a second round of drinks. After a few shots and cigarettes, Lilith and Adam decided to leave “to continue their night” as Lilith said with a wink. Sometimes, that girl didn’t filter her thoughts. Faustus and Zelda decided to do the same.

* * *

They arrived as quickly as possible to his house, to his room. His father and brother would arrive at noon tomorrow, so they were still alone. Zelda slid a palm up over the back of his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss. Faustus leaned into her and pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders and quickly took the dress off her, leaving her only in her black thong.

He was just looking at the breathtaking sight of her. Tits pushed forward, eyes glittering before he leaned down and took one perfect pink nipple in his mouth. She moaned and arched her back.

“I want you so badly”, he said as she stroked him.

He maneuvered her onto her bed. He ripped off his shirt and took off his trousers as well. He continued his ministrations at her breasts with his teeth and tongue.

He rolled her over onto her stomach, his eyes widening at the sight of her arse, totally bare but for the framing of black lace. He ran his hands reverently over it.

“What a pathetic excuse for underwear, Ms. Spellman”, he whispered wickedly.

“But I guess they are making harder and harder every minute, aren’t they?”, he could tell that she was smirking even if he couldn’t see her lips.

“Indeed, they are”, he said and looped his fingers in the waist of her thong and pulled it down. Watching it slide over her butt cheeks, a brief glimpse of her pink lower lips as she lifted to assist him in getting it all the way off. He had to take a breath for a moment before he continued.

Faustus lifted her hair, so he could kiss the back of her neck. Zelda was feeling his cock brushing against her ass and pushed up and against him, indicating to him that she was ready for him.

“Do you want me to fuck you from behind?”, he whispered and the moan that escaped her lips was the answer that he needed.

He kicked down his boxers and slid his hands to her waist and grasped her hips, pulling her back and up towards him. He reached around to stroke her clit, Zelda bucking against him. He slid two fingers inside her, feeling the wet tightness around his fingers, sliding in and out a few times while increasing his speed on her clit.

“Fuck”, she grunted, still pushing back against his hand.

He helped her ride her orgasm before sliding his fingers out of her. He guided himself to her entrance and began to slide inside her, groaning as he watched his cock go all the way, and then, he slid back out and then in, thrusting hard and fast.

She lost herself to his pace, matching the fierce pounding of his hips against hers. His thrusts were deep and complete. She went down on her forearms, giving him deeper access. He reached around to touch her clit and he felt her inner muscles clenching around him. He sped up and she came so hard on his cock, screaming his name, sending him over the edge, swearing and calling her name.

They collapsed together. Faustus rolled to the side and pulled Zelda with him.

“That was incredible”, he said, and she gave him a beautiful smile.

Faustus wrapped his arms around her and listened to her falling asleep just before he drifted off as well, utterly sated and content. 

Tomorrow was going to be another big moment for their relationship, but he wasn't afraid at all. He knew that she was the one for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Zelda meeting Faustus' family & Zelda's 17th birthday!


	20. Edge of Seventeeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When George and Phiona returned from work, Faustus asked George if he could talk privately to him. Zelda didn’t know what Faustus wanted to tell her father. They went to his study and Zelda was trying not to look anxious or impatient. She decided to stay in the hallway outside the study next to the stairs in case she could hear anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter was late, but I really hope that you'll like it! ❤

Zelda blinked her eyes slowly, not feeling the warmth of his body wrapping around hers. She turned her head to the clock. It was still early but not too early. She spotted his white shirt laying on the floor, so she leaned out of bed and grabbed it, bringing it up to her face. It still smelled like him, a combination of Tom Ford Noir and smoke. She put it on and stayed on the bed, waiting for him.

Faustus stepped out of his en suite bathroom ten minutes later and he felt himself becoming harder by the view of her in his shirt. She bit her lips seeing him in just a towel wrapped around him. He walked closer to her and picked her up, earning some giggles from her as she wrapped her legs around him tight and kissed him.

“Good morning Zelda”, he said smiling at her.

“Good morning Faustus”, she said smiling back to him and he couldn’t help it but kiss her again.

He let her down. “Let’s go downstairs and make you some breakfast”, he said, and she nodded in agreement.

They went downstairs to the kitchen. Faustus made them some coffee and eggs for breakfast. It was Christmas Eve day and Hilda would probably make a very Christmasy breakfast today, but Faustus taking care of her was making her feel more butterflies in her stomach.

She stood up to put their plates and mugs in the kitchen sink, but Faustus was faster than her. He picked her up and sat her on the edge of the table, kissing her hungrily.

“Faustus, Moira might come soon”, Zelda breathed.

“She won’t. Don’t worry, Spellman. Just trust me”, Faustus said as he started to nip at her neck. He parted her legs and his finger teased her. Her lips were on his and he sucked softly on her lower lip before pulling it towards him with his teeth. He slid his tongue along hers, inviting her in and she gladly complied.

They were both too lost in each other’s taste. If they weren’t, they would hear someone coming.

“Faustus!”, his hand stilled, and Zelda pulled away and left the table to turn around to see who was there. Faustus sighed when he recognized who it was.

“Marcus, I thought you were coming at noon!”

“I’m happy to see you too, brother. Our flight changed and we came at 6 o’clock instead of 10. Father is in his room sleeping as well”, Marcus explained. “I believe you are Zelda, correct?”.

Zelda nodded. “It’s nice to meet you”, she tried to sound confident, but she felt so embarrassed about meeting Faustus’ brother like that. _What if it had been his father who had walked on them?_

“I’m just going to grab some water and leave you to whatever you were doing”, he winked at Faustus. “It’s nice to meet you too, Zelda”, he said, poured himself some water, and left the kitchen.

“Well, what a great way to meet your brother”, Zelda scoffed.

“Zelda, I know it was awkward, but believe me, that won’t make him dislike you. I’ve caught him doing worst with his fiancee”, he chuckled. She slapped his forearm. “Oh, come on, Zee”.

Faustus offered her a cigarette but she didn’t accept it. She told him that she wasn’t allowed to smoke or to drink before her performance tomorrow. They decided to go back upstairs. They relaxed on his bed for a little bit, embracing each other, before she had to get dressed and leave.

* * *

Zelda returned to the Mortuary to found Hilda and Sabrina making breakfast together in the kitchen. Zelda smiled at the image. Sabrina went to hug her and kissed her on her cheek. Hilda informed her that their parents were still in their room. They had decided not to work on Christmas, neither in the Mortuary nor at the hospital. She went upstairs to shower and change into something more appropriate to wear in your home. She was still thinking about her encounter with Faustus’ brother. She really wanted to make a good impression on his family as he did on hers.

Sabrina went to her room to tell her aunt that breakfast was ready. She found Zelda lying on her bed, wearing black leggings and a black oversized crewneck that belonged to Faustus, and watching at the ceiling.

“Zee, breakfast is ready!”, Sabrina almost screamed.

“Um?”, Zelda hummed.

“Zee, are you daydreaming?”, Sabrina asked her as she joined her in bed and they started to cuddle.

Zelda kissed her niece on her forehead. “A little bit, yeah”.

“Are you anxious about Santa Claus?”, Sabrina asked so innocently.

Zelda chuckled. “I’m pretty sure Sabrina that Santa will bring you all the presents that you want”. It was true. Zelda and Hilda had decided to spoil their niece this Christmas. It was a difficult year for her, for all of them, and they wanted to make Christmas a happy time for her.

After a few more minutes of cuddling and tickling in bed, they went downstairs to join the rest of the Spellmans in the kitchen for breakfast.

“Good morning, girls!”, George Spellman said.

“Good morning, grandpa”, Sabrina said and kissed him on his cheek. He did the same to her grandma.

“Morning, Father”, Zelda said and sat on the table.

“Had you had fun last night?”, Phiona asked.

“It was fun enough”, Zelda replied and took a sip of her coffee.

They spent most of the time listening to Sabrina talking about Christmas and Santa Claus. They finished their breakfast, but they continued to sit at the table. It had been a while since they were all together like this.

It was inevitable that the conversation would move to a topic that caused Zelda anxiety. Meeting Faustus’ father and brother.

“Zelda, don’t forget to take the wine bottle that we bought for Faustus’ father with you this evening”, Phiona casually said. Zelda wasn’t sure if her parents were okay with her relationship with Faustus or meeting him or meeting his family. But they didn’t question it, so she really hoped that their attitude wouldn’t change for the worst for her and Faustus.

“Of course, Mother”, Zelda simply replied.

The day seemed to pass really slowly, and Zelda was getting more anxious. She was already embarrassed by her awkward encounter with his brother.

It was time for her to get ready. Of course, Sabrina was with her in her room helping her get ready. They decided on an emerald dress with long sleeves. It wasn’t too short but not too modest, but no one could say that it was inappropriate for a dinner with the family of your boyfriend. She fixed her curls and did her makeup, wore her high heels, and decided on jewelry and a bag.

“You are so beautiful, Zee”, Sabrina said to her aunt.

“Thank you, kid!”, Zelda said and kissed her niece on her temple.

After 30 minutes, she arrived at his manor. Faustus greeted her at the door with a soft kiss on her lips. He could feel that she was a little bit tensed. “Just relax, love”.

They went to the parlor, where Faustus’ father, Marcus, and his fiancée waiting for them. His father stood up and extended his hand for Zelda. “It’s so nice to meet you, Ms. Spellman”, Faustus’ father said. “Likewise”, she gently replied.

Marcus and his fiancée, Loraine, walked closer to the pair. “Nice to meet you Zelda”, Marcus said and winked at her. “I’m so happy to meet you Zelda”, Loraine said.

“It’s nice to meet you too. I heard so much about all of you”, Zelda smiled.

“Zelda, would you like some tea?”, Moira asked.

“Yes, thank you”, Zelda gently replied.

They sat in the parlor, drinking their tea, and discussing a lot of topics. Faustus was sitting the whole time next to Zelda with his arm around her. That made her relax more.

She could tell that they were not a typical family. She could never imagine her parents allowing her to smoke or to drink in front of them. But they were doing that. Faustus’ father, Leonard, offered them a cigarette when he brought one for him, but Faustus declined for both, explaining that Zelda had a musical performance tomorrow morning. Loraine explained that she wasn’t a big fan of smoking cigarettes but weed was a big vice of her and Marcus. She could never think that she would ever talk about those things casually in her house. On the other hand, Faustus was living alone, so maybe that was the reason why they were so open.

It was time for Zelda to return to the Mortuary for dinner. Faustus offered her to walk her to her car.

When the door closed behind them, Faustus wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. “I think that went extremely well”, he smirked at her.

“You think so?”, she innocently asked.

“I’m sure of it”, he said and gave her another kiss. “I have something for you”.

“Oh?”

He took a small box out of his pocket. “This is for you”, he said and handed to her.

“Faustus! You didn’t have to”, she gently said. She had bought him a present as well, but she wanted to give him on Christmas.

“I want you to have this...” he opened the box in his hand to reveal a pair of pear cut emerald diamond earrings. “It is yours”.

“Faustus, they’re gorgeous”, she said and kissed him on his cheek. “Will you come by the Mortuary tomorrow to give you your present?”, she invited him.

“I will come tomorrow but not for the present…”, he said and kissed her passionately before he let her get into her car.

* * *

Christmas was a small affair this year at the Spellman Mortuary. Sabrina woke up very early in the morning and found her Christmas presents under the tree. “Zee, wake up!”, she screamed to show her aunt the presents that Santa Claus had left under their tree. Of course, Zelda knew what the boxes had inside of them. They went downstairs and found Hilda and her parents already on the table and ready for breakfast. Then, Zelda went to the Greendale orphanage, where her musical performance was taking place. Faustus was there as the class president. The performance was a success and everyone praised Zelda’s voice.

After the performance, Faustus asked Zelda if it was okay for his father to come along with him that evening to meet her family. Zelda gently asked her parents, and they were delighted to know that his father wanted to meet them. She informed Faustus that it was okay, and she could tell that he was happy with her answer. They came around teatime, bringing pastries that Moira had made and two bottles of expensive wine and whiskey. George, Phiona, and Leonard sat at the parlor, making conversation about various things, mostly about their children and their work. Sabrina showed Faustus all the presents that Santa Claus had given her because she was such a good girl this year.

Faustus and Zelda found some time for themselves. They went upstairs to her room and without even thinking Faustus moved Zelda to the bed and they started making out. They were both happy that things were working out in their favor.

“I have something for you”, she said as she broke the kiss.

“Oh?”, he raised his left brow.

“Like you didn’t know that I also had a gift for you”, she said as she bent over to reach a present box that was under her bed.

“The view that I have right now is actually a perfect gift”, he said with a smirk.

She raised her brow, but her lips turned into a smile at his comment. “This one is for you. Not as fancy as yours but I’m pretty sure that you’d like it”.

He opened the box and found an expensive white shirt. He smirked. “Did you decide on it because it would look good on me or you?”.

“Both”, she smirked back and kissed him. And he kissed her back, drunk on her taste.

The get together with their parents had gone pretty well. The next day, Leonard and Marcus with Loraine went to Riverdale. Leonard was about to open a new hotel there on New Year’s Eve and they went to check if everything was in order.

Faustus came in the morning at the Mortuary after Zelda’s parents had gone to work. They decided to study in the parlor to keep an eye on Sabrina. Hilda went to meet with Lance at Dr. Cee’s. Faustus stayed there until Zelda’s parents came back from work. They had succeeded in stealing a few moments for a make-out session or a cigarette when Sabrina was taking her afternoon nap.

When George and Phiona returned from work, Faustus asked George if he could talk privately to him. Zelda didn’t know what Faustus wanted to tell her father. They went to his study and Zelda was trying not to look anxious or impatient. She decided to stay in the hallway outside the study next to the stairs in case she could hear anything.

Faustus emerged from her father’s study alone. Zelda decided to go up the stairs, so no one could tell that she had been trying to eavesdrop. She felt Faustus grabbing her body and he pulled her to the parlor, where no one was around. He captured her lips with his and Zelda felt butterflies being released to her stomach. She closed her eyes and threw her arms around his neck and Faustus grabbed a hold of her hips tight.

They broke the kiss in need of air. “Faustus…”

“Yes, dearest?”

“What did you discuss with my father?”

He signed. “I asked him if it was okay to take you out tomorrow for your birthday”.

“Just that?”, she arched a brow.

“… and allow you to stay the night with me”.

“Oh?”, she was surprised.

“Before you panic, he said that it is fine as long as my father is there”.

“Okay”.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow then. At 7”, he said and gave her another passionate kiss before he had to leave.

* * *

After Faustus had left the previous day, Zelda had been feeling so tensed and excited at the same time. _What had he prepared for her birthday?_

In the morning, Sabrina had woken up Zelda with hugs and kisses and wishes for a “happy birthday”. She really enjoyed waking up like that in the morning with Sabrina’s tiny body curled on her side and tickling her as much as she could. After 30 minutes of lazing, they went downstairs to the kitchen, where her parents and Hilda had been waiting for them. They had decided to go a little later at work because Zelda would spend her evening (and night) with Faustus today and they wouldn’t have a chance to wish her properly.

After breakfast, Zelda spent her morning with her niece and her sister. Marie and Mary had called to wish her a “happy birthday”. They hadn’t stayed in Greendale for the Christmas holidays and they would all meet up after New Year’s. Adam and Lilith came around lunch to hang out with her and wish her for her birthday. Lilith was holding a big white box. It seemed strange. “Happy Birthday, Zelda”, she said. “This one is for you from my cousin”, she gave her the box. She was sure that both Adam and Lilith knew that Faustus had plans for tonight. Adam and Lilith left after a while. They had plans on their own.

After lunch and when Sabrina was taking her afternoon nap, Zelda decided to start getting ready. The first thing she did was to open the box. Faustus had bought her a dress, a deep red floor-length off-shoulder dress with a big slit on the left. It was stunning and she could tell that it was expensive. The next thing she did was to take a bath. She decided to use Hilda’s present, which was a box full of essentials for the perfect relaxing day. She lit a vanilla scent candle, put on a face mask for 10 minutes, and made her bath using a jasmine bath bomb. After 30 minutes, she came out from the bathroom and wore her red laced underwear and a satin robe on before Sabrina emerged to her room to keep her company before teatime. She curled her hair, and she went with Sabrina downstairs.

Zelda finished getting ready and when she heard the doorbell, she knew that Faustus had come. She went downstairs and saw Faustus with a tax. She couldn’t decide if he looked better with his jeans and leather jacket or with his tax. He looked amazing in both and him in a tax made her heart skipped a beat.

“Hi”, he said with a smile.

“Hi”, she said back.

“Zee, you look like a princess”, Sabrina said. “Come on, Hilly and grandma and grandpa are waiting in the kitchen!”.

They followed Sabrina to the kitchen where her parents and her sister were waiting for her with a birthday cake. Zelda blew her 17 candles before she and Faustus left. He drove them to a fancy restaurant in Riverdale. Zelda’s eyes lit up when she saw where he had brought them. It was the most expensive restaurant in the area.

The dinner went smoothly. She was enjoying every moment of the night with him and she was excited about spending the night with him. She had already spent a lot of nights with him. But now, it was different. Her parents knew that she would stay with him.

They arrived at the Mansion and Zelda couldn’t help it but ask him. “So, is your father and brother home?”

“No. But I had to find a way to swing you away from your house tonight”, he smirked.

She didn’t even let him take a breath before seizing her lips in a deep kiss. It was the answer that she needed. She was feeling so overwhelmed. Their tongues started a battle, and their hands couldn’t grip each other any harder. “Take me to bed”, she breathed, and Faustus swept her off her feet and took her to his bed.

Her hands were making quick work of his clothes and he turned her around to get her out of her dress, leaving her only in a strapless laced bra and red laced underwear. He was only in his black boxers. “Go and stand on the bed”, he seductively whispered in her ear.

She climbed to stand on his bed and leaned against the wall, feet between the pillows. She winked at him and his cock twitched in his tight black boxers. Faustus climbed on the bed as well, nipping her and tugging the cups of her bra down to expose her breasts, palming her tits and pinching her nipples between his fingers as he planted kisses down her neck. Her moans were music to his ears.

“Please…”, she breathed, and he took her bra off of her. Her hands tangled in his black hair and his hand soon toyed with her lace knickers.

“You are so fucking wet, Zelda”, he groaned against her breast as he rubbed her through her underwear. His fingers found the band of her lace yet again and slid her panties down her legs. He kneeled in front of her and dipped his head between her thighs to suck her clit, flicking his tongue over before he slid two fingers into her tight cunt.

He quickly curled his fingers to the spot that knew that made Zelda see stars. “Oh my god, right there Faustus!”, she shrieked as the fingers tangled into his hair. “Don’t stop”, she gasped as he felt her clenching around his fingers.

“You’re so beautiful”, he murmured, kissing his way up her body to her lips as he helped her ride the waves of her orgasm.

She slowly dropped to her knees to be opposite him. His arms snaked around her and flipped her onto her back, so he was now covering her entire body with his. Faustus got rid of his boxers and Zelda without any hesitation slowly began pumping him.

“Do you want something dearest?”, he purred in her ear.

"Yes!" she huffed in response.

"Tell me, Zelda... I want you to say it" he growled at her.

“You!”, she replied, and Faustus hooked her right leg over his arm and pushed forward into her.

He dropped his forehead to her shoulder. “Fuck, you’re so fucking perfect”, he said as her hips met his thrusts, encouraging him to pick up his pace and hitting her g-spot.

“Fuck, Faustus I’m so close”, she moaned as her thighs began to shake again.

“Come on my cock”, he whispered seductively and that was all it took before he felt her spasmed around him. “Good girl”, he said and attacked her mouth before he pulled away and turned her around. He pushed back into her again, taking her hair in his fist and pulling her head back just enough that she had to lightly arch her back as he began fucking her in earnest.

He was close to reaching his climax as he felt her body being wracked by another orgasm. Her lustful moans echoed in his ears. He slowed his thrusts and tugged her up so that her back was pressed against his chest, one arm around her waist. His thrusts were slow but hard and he could tell that he could make her come again. With his free hand, he toyed with her nipples as his lips were on her neck making her body tensed again.

“Are you going to come again love?”, he smirked against her skin as his finger circled her clit.

“Yes, Faustus, oh my god”, Zelda gasped. She had never felt such a pleasure before. He rubbed her harder and her entire body tensed as her wetness coated his cock. He had made her squirt and Faustus had never felt prouder and more satisfied.

“That was so fucking sexy, Zelda”, he groaned as he continued fucking her, drawing out her orgasm.

“I think that’s the hardest I’ve ever come in my life”, she panted and he pulled out of her and flipped her back around. He pushed back into her and leaned forward so that their chests were pressed together and captured her lips in a kiss as her legs winding around his waist, helping him slide deeper.

“You just keep getting more and more fucking perfect”, he said before he captured her lips again. His thrusts were slow and deep, making sure to hit her spot. “I want you to come again for me, dearest. Can you do that?”, she nodded in response, and her eyes fluttered shut as pleasure was starting to shake her body again.

“Faustus…”, she breathed as she came again, and he groaned as he came inside her. He had never come harder in his life.

Her arms were still around his neck, so he settled a little more against her.

“That was amazing”, she said breathlessly, and he kissed her again.

He rolled off her and tucked her into his side, wrapping an arm around her.

Zelda settled next to him, her head on his chest, like every time. It was her safe space. Faustus wrapped his arms tighter around her body.

“Happy birthday, dearest”, he whispered and kissed her auburn hair. And in response, Zelda kissed his chest, just over his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always loved and appreciated ❤


	21. Wicked Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stepped closer to her and hugged her body. She felt safe in his warmth. He kissed her hair before he spoke. “I’ll never get tired of you, Zelda. I’m in too deep”.

It was early morning. She could tell by the weak sunlight peeking through the window. Zelda felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her protectively and for a second, she wished that she could stay like that forever. She felt safe and happy. She made no move to get up, far too content with feeling Faustus’ body next to hers, his groin pressed into her arse. She wiggled back experimentally and the feel of it against her sent tremors down her spine.

He groaned in her ear and hugged her tighter. He opened his bright eyes.

“Morning”, she told him shyly.

“Good morning, indeed…”, he replied as he hugged her tighter and kissed along the junction of her throat. “Sleep well…?”

“Very…”, she answered his question as he slowly cupped her breast. She felt his thumb rub against her nipple and instantly felt it peak, but as quickly as his hand was there, he took it away.

He rolled her off him and stretched as he got up from his bed. He picked her up bridal style. “Faustus, what are you doing?”.

“We are going for a shower” he laughed walking into his bathroom with her on his arms.

They stepped into the shower together and Faustus started the water. Zelda’s legs weakened. How could he turn her on with just words so easily? Faustus moved his hands round to her chest and began rubbing the soap there. He left the soap back in its place and his hands ran over her curves.

Zelda teased him by stroking his hard length with one of her fingers and he moaned into her neck.

“Is my girlfriend a greedy lover?!”, he said teasingly, and his hand moved downwards until he reached her center. He found her clit, but he didn’t do anything.

“Answer me!”, he demanded.

“Yes”, she breathed as she backed her hips towards him, her hand never stopped stroking him.

Faustus began rubbing her clit in circular motions and Zelda gripped his length and starting using her wrist perfectly, moving her hand up and down.

Faustus got stronger in his strokes, but he stopped. He wanted to get inside her and make her cum. He stopped his movements and turned Zelda around, surprising her. He gripped her left thigh and held it as he pushed inside of her as she held his shoulders for better balance and laid her head on his shoulder and grabbed him tightly as he fucked her against the marble wall of the shower.

She loved hearing him when he thrust hard inside her. His moans and sharp intakes of breath, every curse and her name, each thrust. She loved every sound, his sounds.

Faustus picked her up gripping her ass and pushed harder inside her. Zelda bit down on his shoulder and he, in return, whipped his hips faster and harder into her and dug his nails into the flesh of her ass.

“Fuck”, she muttered, almost ready to reach her climax.

“Come”, he commanded her, and his name escaped her lips as came so hard and fast. He joined her and came inside her.

Their chests were heaving. “If I knew any better, I would think that you’re a succubus”, he said as he tried to catch his breath. She smiled.

* * *

They emerged out of the shower and got ready. They decided to eat breakfast back at the Mortuary since today was Moira’s day off and Zelda wanted to go back to check on Sabrina. After breakfast, Zelda and Faustus studied as Sabrina painted and helped Hilda make cookies. Faustus stayed for lunch as well. As the three of them, Zelda, Faustus, and Sabrina sat on the parlor after their lunch, Zelda and Sabrina fell asleep on the couch as they were all watching “Aristocats”.

Faustus smiled as he was watching at the image, Zelda and Sabrina curled up on the couch asleep. He decided to continue doing his homework. He wasn’t ready to leave just yet.

Zelda stirred at her sleep after a while and opened her eyes. “Faustus…”, she whispered as she saw him and realized that Sabrina was sleeping next to her.

“Hey”, he whispered back with a smile.

She slowly stood up and walked to him. “Sorry for that”, she said.

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately. “It’s fine”, he replied with a smile.

“Why didn’t you leave?”, she asked.

“I would never leave you without a goodbye, dearest”, he said with a smirk.

They went to the kitchen, their usual spot when Sabrina was asleep in the parlor. Zelda lit a cigarette and leaned on the backdoor like she always did. Faustus joined her this time, and they shared her cigarette. Zelda smiled at the coziness of the moment.

Sabrina woke up a few moments later and found them as always at the kitchen talking. Zelda gave Sabrina some of the cookies that Hilda had made and a juice box because she was hungry and brought some cookies and tea for her and Faustus. After a while, Faustus had to leave to meet with his family. They were supposed to have dinner at Lilith’s house tonight.

He said his goodbyes and gave Zelda a very passionate kiss at the door before he opened it to go to his car.

The next morning, Roz’s mother called to invite Sabrina to a sleepover. Zelda asked her parents first if it was okay and they said that it was totally fine. Then, Zelda told Sabrina and her niece was very excited. She couldn’t stop talking about it all day. Hilda decided to make some brownies for Sabrina to take with her to Roz’s house. She also decided to go for a sleepover herself with her friend Lucy. That gave Zelda the perfect opportunity to make up with an excuse to spend the night with Faustus.

As she was helping Sabrina get ready for her sleepover, Faustus called her, like he knew that she was about to call him. Faustus invited her to Lilith’s house for drinks with Adam. Her parents would be in Riverdale to inspect the new hotel. “You can tell that you are going to stay with Lilith for a sleepover. We might do that”, she knew that he was smirking.

Zelda asked her parents if it was fine to go for a sleepover with Lilith. They knew that Lilith was Faustus’ cousin and they had heard good things about her and her family from Faustus and his father. They gave her their permission. It was easier than she thought since her parents would go to dinner in Riverdale tonight with some friends from work and they didn’t want Zelda to be left alone.

* * *

Time passed. Zelda made sure that Sabrina had everything that she needed for a sleepover at Roz’s. A toothbrush, a fresh pair of pjs, a change of clothes and underwear in case of emergency – even though that hadn’t happened in a while – and her favorite grey rabbit. She gave Sabrina a bath and helped her get dressed. She also braided her hair. 

She also got ready herself. She showered and wore a black blend soft-cup bra from Calvin Klein and a Calvin Klein black string. She wore a black crop sheer mesh top on top, a black leather mini skirt, and a pair of black over the knee boots. Her perfect auburn curls were loosed over her shoulders and her signature red lipstick was on her lips.

She drove Sabrina to Roz’s house and went they got out of the car, she made sure that her coat was closed. She didn’t need Sabrina’s friends’ parents to roast her for her clothes or anything. Besides, it wasn’t their business. She kissed Sabrina goodbye and wished her to have a good time with her best friend and Sabrina wished her to have a good time as well. Sometimes, Zelda couldn’t tell if Sabrina was just polite or actually making fun of her because she understood what she was doing with Faustus. But on second thought, she realized that her niece only mimicked her as any 4-year-old did at that age.

She arrived at Faustus’ house, so they could go together to Lilith’s house. Faustus greeted her with a kiss like he always did. They walked to Lilith’s. Adam was already there.

After a while of talking, Faustus’ phone rang. It was Marcus asking him if they should wait for him to come home for dinner. He told him that he was at Lilith’s and probably would eat there. When Lilith understood that Marcus was on the phone, she took the phone from Faustus and invited him and Loraine over. Marcus told them that they would be there softly. After the phone call, Lilith explained to Adam and Zelda that Marcus was the coolest of her cousins with a smirk towards Faustus and even though he and his fiancée were 10 years older than them, they had great times together when he came to Greendale from Chicago.

Marcus and Loraine came to Lilith’s house. The three couples sat on a table, each couple on each side of the table. Marcus had brought a bottle of wine and a bottle of whiskey from their house and Lilith brought a bottle of vodka to the table along with some glasses. Faustus silently asked Zelda what she preferred. Tonight, she decided on vodka. Faustus filled a glass of vodka for her and a glass of whiskey for him.

The couples were making easy conversation, but in reality, Faustus’ mind traveled elsewhere. To her tight skirt, to her thighs. _Damn_.

His hand came down onto her thigh, his fingers danced across her skin where her skirt stopped, and she felt him press even further into her side to make his movements less noticeable. Zelda gave him the small of glares. He smirked and with his eyes popped the question silently. She nodded.

Faustus started to make small circles on her thighs with his fingers, creating goosebumps as he went, while Zelda tried to look focus on the conversation going on around them. She knew that they were talking about Marcus’ adventures at the Academy, but if someone asked her to repeat what they were saying, she would be completely lost.

Zelda heard Faustus laughed next to her and she noticed that everyone else was, so she did the same. His hand started stroking her left thigh and his fingers started to lift higher. His fingers slipped around into the middle of her thighs, and she felt them flexing to push her legs apart and she tried really hard to contain the small moan that wanted to escape her mouth. She bit her lip.

His fingers fluttered between the apex of her thighs as he casually talked about a thing that happened during a meeting that he had with the principle. _The sneaky bastard._ He looked completely unaffected as she was struggling to breathe and fully aware that if she even made one small sound, everyone around them would know.

She bit her lip hard when his fingers moved past the seam of her string. _Fuck._

“… We did have fun, didn’t we, Zelda?”, Faustus turned to look at Zelda. _Asshole, she thought._

“Yes, of course”, she replied as she felt his fingers press against her outer lips. She heard Faustus give a little laugh to himself and he kissed her at the spot that he knew she adored under her ear.

“I’ve been thinking of doing that every time we are around our friends”, he whispered as his thumb found her clit and circled it. Zelda bit her lip when one finger entered her, his thumb still stroking her clit.

She lowered her gaze to the table as he felt him pulled out his finger nearly all of the way and then added another, almost making her eyes roll. She hated it. She hated it that she loved this so much. The fear of getting caught made her more aroused.

Faustus fucked her even deeper with his fingers, long strokes, his arm barely moving.

“Maybe we should go shopping tomorrow, just us girls. What do you think Zelda?”, she heard Loraine asking her.

“Um, yeah, sure”, she replied as she was fighting to bite back a moan. Faustus pressed harder onto her clit.

“Fuck, Zelda”, he whispered to her ear. She felt herself shudder slightly, getting closer, but she contained her breathing.

“Come”, he commanded in her ear. She closed her eyes for a second and steadied herself with her hand on his thigh and felt his erection on her hand and gave it a small squeeze as he fucked her with her fingers and getting her closer and closer to the edge. Her thighs started to shake, and she bucked her hips.

Zelda felt herself tighten around his fingers and her thighs shook as she sat there, trying to keep still and not breathe as her orgasm took over her. Faustus was smirking as he was glancing at her from the corner of his eye as she came down. He withdrew his fingers after the waves of her orgasm left her body and gave her a soft kiss on her shoulder. Zelda stood up and excused herself to go to the bathroom, and he offered her to show her where it was.

They turned to get to the corridor and Faustus led her to a guestroom at the end of the corridor.

“You were so good for me”, he said between kisses and she moaned in response. “I want you so badly…”

He started walking her backwards until her legs hit the bed. Faustus roughly turned her around and bent her over the edge of the bed, pushing her skirt up over her waist and pulling her string down. He unbuckled his pants and slowly entered her and groaned at the feeling. He started to thrust hard inside her, he was in need of relief.

They both knew that it was dangerous and wrong what they were doing. Not actually wrong, but definitely impolite. His family and friends were downstairs making jokes and conversation and they were only thinking about themselves. But they couldn’t help it. They loved it a little too much. Faustus wrapped one arm around her chest so he could play with her breast, and the other arm around her waist, where he started to play with her clit.

“Faustus”, she moaned softly, trying to hold back her screams.

Her inner walls clenched against him as he came inside of her and felt his cum drip out of her just a little. He leaned against her back again as he pulsed inside of her, trying to catch his breath.

Faustus pulled out of her and took a few deep breaths. Zelda stood up and turned around to face him. She didn’t know how to explain what had happened those moments ago.

“Is something wrong?”, he asked her. He was worried.

“I’m just… I’m just wondering if you’ll ever get tired of me”, she confessed softly. _Why did she say that?_

He stepped closer to her and hugged her body. She felt safe in his warmth. He kissed her hair before he spoke. “I’ll never get tired of you, Zelda. I’m in too deep”.

They returned to the table. Zelda lit a cigarette and took a drag from it as she rested her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her waist. Nothing mattered at that moment or any other moment they were together. _Only them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to have a "Never Have I Ever" part but I didn't feel that it fitted in the end. But I'll make it happen in the near future. 
> 
> Next Chapter: New Year's Eve celebrations 🎉 (what we all need rn I think, 2020 to be gone) 
> 
> Thank you for all the love, kudos & comments ❤


	22. Let's Start the New Year Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you, Hildie”, Zelda said softly before she left to meet Faustus in the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long. Sometimes, life happens and things don't go as planned. Follow me on my IG account @zelda.phiona.spellman_ for updates on my fic. Thank you so much for the love 💕

Lilith invited them to stay the night at one of their guestrooms. They chose the one that they had been to before. Faustus knew that it was far from Lilith’s bedroom, so it wouldn’t be awkward for either of the couples. When his brother with his fiancée decided to call it a night for them and leave, the two couples decided to call it a night as well. Faustus and Zelda went to their guestroom and continued from where they left off until the early hours of the morning.

He woke up and the first thing he saw was her auburn locks scattered at his chest. He smiled as he saw her in his T-shirt. She stirred in her sleep. She too felt the sunlight coming from the window. He played with her hair as he waited for her to open her eyes.

“Good morning”, she softly said.

“Good morning”, he gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

They got dressed. Zelda was glad that she had brought a casual outfit with her. They went downstairs and found Adam and Lilith eating breakfast. They joined them and after breakfast, Faustus and Zelda went back to his house. She greeted his father, Marcus, and Loraine and then, she took off to pick up Sabrina from her friend’s house.

When they returned to the Mortuary, Lilith called Zelda to ask her if they would go shopping after all. Zelda told her that she would call her back. She asked her mother if she could go and Phiona told her that she should take Hilda and Sabrina with her to buy dresses for the New Year Eve’s celebrations at Faustus’ new hotel in Riverdale. “Leonard called and invited us all last night”, her mother said, and Zelda couldn’t help but smile. Zelda called to inform Lilith that she would meet them at the mall in Riverdale in an hour with her sister and her niece.

Hilda and Sabrina were excited to go shopping for New Year Eve. They got ready quickly and hopped on Zelda’s car. Phiona gave them money for their shopping and the two teenagers were glad that they wouldn’t have to pay with their pocket money.

The Spellman girls saw Lilith and Loraine at the front of the Riverdale Mall. It was the first time that Sabrina met Lilith and she thought that she was so funny. It wasn’t that she told jokes to the 4-year-old. It was the way that she expressed herself, the way she didn’t use filter on her thoughts. And even though, Lilith was really awkward around Sabrina because she didn’t know how to behave around children. Zelda and Hilda shouted a lot of times “Filter” at her, but Sabrina laughed out loud at all Lilith’s statements. She even called her “Lily” instead of “Lilith” and that irritated Lilith to a point that it made her adore Zelda’s niece. Loraine was sweet towards Sabrina and Hilda and helped every girl to choose the perfect outfit for tomorrow’s party.

The first one to find an outfit was Sabrina. They decided to start with Sabrina because all the others could buy clothes from the same stores. Sabrina wanted to buy a dress like the one her aunt wore on her birthday. “I want to look like a princess like Zee”, the girl said. Fortunately, Loraine knew where to look. They stepped into the shop and after a while, Zelda and Loraine helped Sabrina find the perfect dress, a princess party navy blue dress with a bow on the back. Sabrina loved it and she also made them buy her a matchy headband.

They walked to the next store where Lilith and Loraine found their outfits. Lilith decided on a long navy-blue halter dress with thin straps. She was gorgeous in it and Sabrina was actually the one who found the dress for Lilith. Loraine picked a black halter neck dress that really suited her and matched her dark blonde hair. The next door was where Hilda chose a dress for tomorrow’s night. It was a royal blue dress with long sleeves o-neck mermaid dress. It was Zelda who found the dress and Hilda was thrilled with her dress. Zelda had never seen her little sister look as good as she did.

The group decided to take a break from shopping to eat lunch. They sat in a restaurant inside the mall and ate a light lunch. Then, they moved to one of Zelda’s favorite shops that she was sure that she would find the perfect dress for tomorrow’s events. They looked around and after a while, Zelda found the perfect dress. A maxi silk-satin white dress with thin straps that was so pretty on her.

“Wow”, Loraine gasped.

“Faustus will definitely eye-fuck you all night long”, Lilith said with a smirk.

“Lilith, FILTER!”, Zelda said as she turned from the mirror to look at Lilith.

“We have a 4-year-old with us”, Hilda said but Sabrina was laughing so hard that the girls couldn’t help it and laugh along with her.

Zelda laughed as well, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Lilith’s comment. _“Good”, she thought to herself._

* * *

The Spellman girls were very happy after their shopping trip. They also bought shoes and new makeup and made a nail appointment for tomorrow morning.

Faustus’ father called in the evening to invite them to stay at his hotel tomorrow. Zelda’s parents were hesitant at first, but they figured that it would be torture for Sabrina on the trip back to Greendale, so they accepted the invitation. Ten minutes later, Faustus called her.

“Hello?”

“It’s me”

“Hi”

“So, I guess that you know by now that we’ll spend New Year’s together”

“Hmm… No, not really”, Zelda teased.

“So, I guess you don’t know that your mother requested a room for the three of you”

“Hm, no. That’s the first time that I hear that”, and it was true.

“But you’re so lucky that I’ve already had a plan for my date to start the new year right”, she was sure that he was smirking.

“Oh, do tell her please…”, she continued to tease him.

“Well, first I’m going to pick her up from her room along with her niece and sister and escort her to the ballroom…”, he paused.

“And then?”

“Then, I will dance around with them BUT I will find a way to steal my date and spend some moments with her before the final countdown begins… and when it ends, I’ll kiss her…”

“That’s it?”

“Then, when her niece will have to go to bed… I’ll help her and her sister, and then, I’ll take her back to my suite… and spend the first night of the new year with her…”

“Hm, sounds like the perfect plan”

“What do you say? Are you in?”, he asked.

“How can I resist such an offer?”

“Perfect”.

* * *

Zelda couldn’t wait for the time to pass. She packed her luggage early in the morning and then, she got her niece’s things packed. Then, she had at least five hours to kill, so she spent it with Sabrina watching Disney movies until it was time for Sabrina’s nap time.

Around 5 o'clock Zelda’s parents decided that it was time to drive to Riverdale. Zelda’s eyes sparkled because of her excitement. They drove in two cars, their father’s and Zelda’s. Of course, Sabrina and Hilda decided to keep Zelda company. They arrived at the hotel. It looked modern but also luxurious. She could tell that it was expensive, but Faustus’ father had highlighted that they wouldn’t pay for anything.

The receptionist gave them their keys for their rooms, one for her parents and one for the Spellmans sisters and Sabrina. Sabrina was so amazed by the room and the view. They started with showering in turns and then, they did their hair as they wanted for room service. Faustus was going to pick them up at 10 o'clock, so they had to be ready by then.

Zelda made sure that Sabrina was ready first, so she could have enough time to get ready herself while Sabrina watched TV. She did her makeup, just red lips, black mascara, and eyeliner. She wore her white maxi dress and her high heels and got her stuff ready before Faustus knocked at their door.

Hilda opened the door. “Good evening, Hilda”, Faustus said.

“Hi, Faustus”, she said. “Zelds, Brina, Faustus is here”.

Zelda and Sabrina appeared in the corridor. Faustus looked instantly at Zelda and his jaw nearly hit the floor. She looked so elegant, so ethereal, it took a moment for Faustus to regain some control over his thoughts.

“Hello, Faustus”, Sabrina said.

“Wow, Sabrina, you look amazing. You too, Hilda”, Faustus said.

“Thank you, Faustus”, the girls said.

“Good evening, Ms. Spellman”

“Good evening, Mr. Blackwood”, Zelda replied, and Sabrina chuckled at their formality.

"May I?" he asked, holding out his arm for her to take.

She nodded and tucked her arm into his.

“You look amazing”, Faustus whispered in her ear as they walked in the corridor to the elevators.

“Thank you”, she blushed.

“I adore this dress on you, but I cannot wait to take it off of you later.", he whispered, and she elbowed him as she blushed.

They walked into the ballroom. Zelda’s parents were already there with Faustus’ father and Lilith’s parents. Lilith and Adam were there as well. Loraine and Marcus joined them as well, making easy conversation and drinking champagne, that surprisingly Zelda’s parents allowed her to drink two glasses before the countdown.

It wasn’t the first time that Zelda’s family attended this kind of events. Especially whenever they were in London for the holidays, they would attend this kind of events, parties, and Christmas charity events. So, Zelda knew that it was hard to not get noticed when you wanted to get away for a little bit.

It took an hour for Faustus and Zelda to actually get some time for themselves… alone. While Sabrina was dancing with her grandfather and Hilda was talking to Adam and Loraine, Faustus took her hand and walked her to a balcony that was not so busy. He didn’t need to tell her anything to follow him. She understood.

When they walked to the balcony, Faustus caged her against the wall and kissed her passionately. He locked his arms around her waist and she in return locked her arms around his neck and she returned the kiss the same way.

“I wanted to do that all night long”, he said as he broke the kiss and Zelda kissed him again.

“I wanted to do that too”, she teased him as she broke the kiss. Faustus’ lips found the point under her ear and Zelda let out a moan.

“Those earrings look amazing on you”, he said. Zelda was wearing the pair of earrings that he had gifted her for Christmas.

Zelda ran her hands up so that one rested on his shoulder as the other ran up into his hair and gave him a soft kiss.

They turned their backs to the balcony’s entrance and Faustus took a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. He slid a cigarette out of the pack and gave it to her and slid one for him as well and lit both with his lighter. Zelda put it between her lips and inhaled deep into her lungs, before exhaling, covering the air in front of her with smoke. There were only a few stars visible in the dark sky, and the moon seemed brighter than usual, almost a full moon. She leaned against the balcony rack, placing her arms on top of it. The night air felt crisp, cold against her skin but Faustus’ warmth next to her made her not freeze. He felt that she was cold and gave her his jacket.

“How are we going to pull it off tonight?”, Zelda asked him as she stubbed her cigarette.

“I’ve already talked to Hilda and she will cover for us”, Faustus said. “I’ll help you tuck Sabrina to sleep and then, you’ll sneak out with me”.

“But what if my parents come along with us?”

“Well, I’ll just slip you my room card and you’ll come when the coast is clear”, Faustus smirked at her.

They went back inside and continued to dance and talk with their friends. Suddenly there were cheers. “Ten”.

Faustus wrapped his arm around Zelda’s waist. “Nine”.

Zelda’s father called Sabrina to come and join him and her grandmother. “Eight”.

Hilda followed Sabrina. “Seven”.

Lilith and Adam joined their parents. “Six”.

Zelda leaned her head to Faustus’ shoulder. “Five”.

Faustus gave her a soft kiss on her hair. “Four”.

Guests were all around them with their loved ones. “Three”.

Zelda and Faustus looked at each other. “Two”.

She beamed up at him before she placed her hands on his cheeks, pulling his face back down to hers. “One”.

His lips pressed against hers, soft and caressing, he pulled her flush against him, his fingers trailing up and down her side before he gripped her possessively. People around them cheered but no one could break their bubble.

She broke the kiss in need of oxygen. “Happy New Year, Zelda”,

“Happy New Year, Faustus”, she replied and gave him a quick kiss before Sabrina rushed to hug her.

They stayed for one more hour at the ballroom until Sabrina couldn’t keep her eyes open. It was 1 a.m., of course, Sabrina would be sleepy. Sabrina asked Zelda to take her to bed and Faustus offered them to help her carry her niece to the room. Hilda decided to follow them as well, so they said goodnight to their parents, who were a little bit tipsy and having fun with Faustus’ father and some of their guests that they met at the party, so they told them that they would meet them at breakfast tomorrow. Faustus said goodbye to his father and his other relatives. Marcus whispered to Faustus’s ear if he was going to sleep. Faustus whispered back, “No” and Marcus winked at him.

They went up to the girls’ room. Faustus placed Sabrina on the bed and went to the corridor to wait for Zelda. Zelda dressed Sabrina with her pair of pjs, tucked her into the bed, and kissed her on her forehead.

“Thank you, Hildie”, Zelda said softly before she left to meet Faustus in the corridor.

* * *

They stepped into Faustus’ suite. “ _Wow”, she thought to herself._ The bed was huge, and all dirty thoughts came to her mind. There was also a tray with a bucket with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Faustus walked to the tray and opened the bottle and poured the champagne on their glasses and handed one to her.

“Cheers!”, he said as they clicked their glasses.

It didn’t take long for things to get heated. Faustus lifted her feet from the ground and pressed soft kisses to her mouth and dropped her to the bed. Zelda rase onto her elbows to look at him and reached for his shirt. He helped her with his shirt, and they took it off him.

He pushed her back onto the bed and ran his finger down the column of her neck and continued between her breasts. “All I’ve been thinking all night…”, he said as his hand reached the top of her thigh where her dress was pushed up before he slid his finger up along the outside of her thigh, “… is how much I want to take that dress off you”. A moan escaped her lips. He leaned forward and caught her lips in his own, his palm settling against the bare skin of her hipbone as his fingers squeezed against her butt cheek. He slowly slid his fingers up further under the white dress, before he quickly took off her thong and dropped it to the floor.

Faustus’ lips found her neck and Zelda couldn’t make any rational thought anymore. His lips found her nipples through the material of her dress and Zelda’s back arched into his touch. He leaned back and Zelda immediately missed his lips. Faustus gathered the silk in his fists and yanked the material up and he immediately found her right breast with his fingers and lips.

After he made sure that he had paid equal attention to her breasts, he stood over the side of the bed and sunk on his knees. She looked at him and he smirked at her as he pulled her forward until she was barely on the edge of the mattress and brought her legs over his shoulders. He kissed her inner thighs and Zelda closed her eyes, lost in the sensation.

His mouth reached her center and his tongue darted out, causing Zelda to gasp. She reached down and ran her fingers roughly through his hair as he focused on her clit. He moaned against her and made Zelda see stars because of the sensation that he was causing her with his tongue as he slid one finger inside her, and then a second, crooking them, his tongue never stopping giving attention to her clit. She was moaning so loud and her moans were definitely music to his ears.

“Faustus, I’m close…”

His fingers and mouth paced faster and soon, Zelda grasped his hair, her thighs clamping around his head, as the hit of her orgasm hit her body. He continued his ministrations, only coming to a stop when her hand fell limply from his head onto the bed.

Giving her a few seconds to catch her breath, Faustus climbed to the bed and hovered above her. Zelda hooked her fingers into his belt. Her hands made quick work of his belt and his zipper. He helped her pushed down his trousers and boxers. The sight of him naked above her made her wet again. He pulled her mouth up to his, their teeth clicking against each other as their hands explored their bodies.

He positioned himself just outside her aching cunt and with a quick thrust sheathed himself inside of her. Her hands instantly graze up and down his back as he moved in and out of her, her own hips rising up to meet his. Their moans filled the suite. Faustus pressed their lips together, as he slowed his pace. He wanted this to last.

“Perfect…”, he murmured against her lips. Zelda was lost in the sensation, eyes closed.

“Open your eyes, Zelda!”, he commanded. She opened her eyes and looked at Faustus’, his own blue eyes intense on her. He kept up with his rhythm and his fingers made quick work of her clit. Faustus groaned into her neck, feeling her tightening around him, and then, she fell apart, a “Faustus” escaping from her lips. He continued to stroke inside her, lengthening the ride out of her orgasm. One of his hands slid up, pushing one of her hands down to the bed where he tangled their fingers together, his lips coming to rest at her neck as he pressed soft kisses and he finally groaned against her lips before he came apart himself, one of the strongest orgasms he’d ever had. He rested his forehead against her own as they both fought to get their breathing under control.

Faustus scooped her up, still joined, and turned them, so she was on his lap now, kissing her cheeks, her lips, her breasts. “Do you know how happy you make me, Zelda?”, he said between kisses.

“I hope as much as you make, Faustus”, she replied. She didn’t care that she had answered him without any hesitation, without caring if she looked needy. Because he really was making her happy.

He sat against the headboard and licked and nipped at her nipples, making them hard again, and he gently lifted her up and pushed her down on him again, making her moan so hard, that Faustus silenced her with his lips.

Faustus continued to leave soft kisses on her body, as her hips slapping against his. His thrusts grew more and more erratic and she knew that her hips would be covered in bruises.

A whimper escaped her mouth when his hand at the small of her back slipped lower and lower until his thumb brushed between the globes of her ass to apply just a hint of pressure against the furrowed hole.

“Faustus!”, it was a line that they had yet to breach. She hadn’t breached it with anyone yet. A hit of excitement bubbled inside her and Faustus couldn’t tell that she enjoyed the boldness that he had over her body. _Thank God,_ he thought. Of course, he would have stopped if she had asked him to.

He began slamming her down towards him harder and her body went rigid as her orgasm ripped through her, and soon the incoherent babble of moans and primal noises were all she could release as she rode the final waves of her climax. With a few more thrusts, Faustus followed suit, his cock buried deep inside her, allowing her cunt to milk as much of his seed from his body as it could. She collapsed on top of him and his arms squeezed around her body, as he kissed her hair.

She looked at him as she left his cock and fell on the bed beside him. Faustus pulled Zelda into his arms.

“Great way to start the New Year”, Zelda said with a smirk, as she looked him in the eyes. 

“Oh, I’m done yet with you Ms. Spellman”, he said as he moved on top of her and kissed her passionately, a kiss with so many promises for what was coming next. 


	23. I'm feeling good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t go”, he murmured. His eyes still closed.
> 
> “You know I have to leave”, Zelda said with a regretful tone in her voice, but she was still bending over the bed.

“Faustus, I’m…”

They didn’t know how much time they were fucking on his bed suite or how many orgasms she’d already had since that moment. After the first round, Zelda had become bolder and moved down Faustus’ body, leaving a trail of kisses on his neck, his tattoos, his abs until her mouth took his cock. His hand instantly found her hair as her mouth engulfed his cock. He let out a low groan as Zelda sucked, slowly dragging her lips over the head of his cock to the very tip, giving kisses to the side of the shaft of his cock to his pelvis. Her right hand stroked him and then, her mouth returned to his cock, bobbing her mouth up and down, taking him deeper and deeper each time until he felt himself cum inside her mouth.

Zelda took him all in and when she felt that he was finished, her mouth left his cock. Cum and saliva on her lips. A sight to be seen. That made him instantly hard again.

Faustus turned them around, so he was now on top, and kissed her hard. Zelda clung to him and kissed him back as her hands caressed his back. Zelda bit his lower lip and he groaned against her mouth. Zelda felt his erection, so she moved against him, earning a moan from him. Faustus’s hand moved down her belly and she instantly spread her legs for him. He started to circle her clit as he kissed her breasts, nibbling her nipples as one of his fingers entered her. And then another. And then another. Curling them the way she wanted them. Hitting her spot until she rode out the orgasm that crushed her body.

Faustus turned her around, so she was on her stomach. He lifted her hips and she supported herself on her hands and knees. One hand curled around her waist, fingers digging into the soft skin at her hip, and the other pressed onto her lower back, forcing her to arch up high, her face pressing into the pillow as she lowered her hands to get the angle perfect. And he filled her. “Fuck”, he groaned as his hips smacked against her arse with a loud slap. His thrusts grew more and more erratic and she whimpered. His thumb of his left hand put pressure on her arsehole for the second time of the night and his middle finger of his right hand found her clit. It didn’t take long for her to scream for her release. Faustus thrust a small handful of times before he followed suit, his cock buried deep inside her.

And now, after a small break to use the bathroom and drink some champagne, they were on round three. He had already made her cum with his tongue and once with her legs on his shoulders. Now, she was on his lap, her back on his chest and her head on his shoulder, as his balls hit the flesh of her skin with abandon, his hands grabbing her breasts for leverage, chasing their release.

She didn’t finish her sentence. She came so hard she was sure she squirted. And that was his outdoing.

“Fuck, Zelda!”, he said as he emptied himself inside her.

They both collapsed on the bed, completely spent. They lay like that catching their breath and Zelda was slipping into sleep on his chest. Faustus eventually lifted himself and stood up. He walked to the bathroom and turned the bathtub taps on and went back to the bedroom where Zelda was laying on the bed, half-asleep. He hooked an arm under her knees, gently scooping her into his arms, and carefully set her into the bath. He walked back to the bedroom and called the front desk to ask to have the sheets changed.

Faustus went back to the bathroom and Zelda smiled when she saw him. He smiled back and she slid forward so he could step in behind her. She leaned to his chest and they both enjoyed the hot water. Her head settled on his shoulder, a tired smile on her face. He kissed her hair as a response that was now on a bun that she had managed to make when she was being carried by Faustus to the bathtub. Faustus picked up a small bottle of body wash and put some on himself and then, on Zelda’s back, arms, and front. Zelda put some body wash on her hand and did her legs. Faustus helped her rise, so they could wash off. He kissed her earlobe and then her shoulder and neck before he climbed out of the bathtub. He toweled off and wrapped the towel around his waist and offered a towel to Zelda, who stepped from the tub, took the towel from him, and wrapped herself.

He grasped her hand and they walked out of the bathroom, finding the nicely remade bed. He pulled on a pair of boxers and Zelda took his white shirt that was abandoned on the floor and her knickers. They climbed into the bed and Faustus laid out his arm in an open invitation. Zelda rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his middle. She knew that she only had one or two hours of sleep on the same bed as him before she had to return to her room, but the feeling of protection that he offered her was what made that small moment so special.

* * *

Zelda’s alarm on her phone rang and she knew that she had to leave to go back to her room before Sabrina woke up. Slowly she removed herself from Faustus' tight grip, he groaned but didn't wake. She took off the shirt and wore her dress again.

She walked closer to him. She didn’t want to leave, but she knew that she had to go back. She bent and her face got closer and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Don’t go”, he murmured. His eyes still closed.

“You know I have to leave”, Zelda said with a regretful tone in her voice, but she was still bending over the bed.

He opened his eyes and his hand gently touched her cheek. He raised his head and softly but passionately sealed his lips with hers.

“I’ll come and knock at your door to take you three on breakfast”, Faustus said as they parted.

Zelda went back to her room. She changed her clothes to her satin cami nightdress and laid on the bed next to her niece. She looked so peaceful like she hadn’t moved in her sleep all night. Zelda closed her eyes, ready to go back to sleep, but Sabrina stirred and opened her eyes.

“Auntie Zee?”, she heard Sabrina say.

“Yes, Brina?!”

“Did you just come to bed?”, Sabrina softly asked.

“Umm… well… can you keep a secret?”, Zelda tried to stall any tantrum that made come her way.

“Yes”

“Well, I was at Faustus’ room, watching a movie, and we slept without realizing it. I’m sorry”, she sincerely meant that she was sorry, even though she didn’t like lying to her niece. But some things must be kept a secret.

“It’s okay”, Sabrina whispered.

Zelda’s grip tightened around the tiny body of her niece. “Let’s go back to sleep”, Zelda softly said, and Sabrina curled up against her aunt. They both went back to sleep.

* * *

“Zee! Zee! Wake up! Faustus is here!”, Sabrina cheerfully shouted.

“Mmmhmm…”, Zelda frowned and kept her eyes closed.

Sabrina tagged at her covers. “Zee, you have to wake up… It’s time for breakfast”, Zelda finally moaned and opened her eyes to be greeted by Sabrina, who looked ready for the day.

Zelda smiled and took Sabrina on the bed with her for a good morning cuddle.

“Zelds? Are you still in bed? Faustus is waiting outside our door to get us to breakfast”, Hilda said as she walked to their room.

“What? Oh my God, tell him I’ll be ready in 10 minutes. And tell him to wait inside!”, Zelda said as she ran to the closet to find clothes. She found a pair of black wide trousers and a black turtleneck, which was perfect to wear today to hide the love bits that Faustus had left on her body. She went to the bathroom, combed her hair, put on some makeup to hide her dark circles under her eyes and some lipstick, and emerged out of the bathroom. She wore her shoes and looked around to find her phone.

“I can’t find my phone!”, Zelda shouted.

“Well, that’s because I have it”, she heard Faustus saying as he walked into the room to hand the phone to her.

“Thank you!”, Zelda shyly said.

“Good morning”, he softly said and reached her face to kiss her.

Sabrina walked into the room. “Stop kissing! I’m hungry!”.

They chuckled. Faustus scooped Sabrina into his arms. “Come on, Sabrina. Let’s go to breakfast”, Faustus said, and Sabrina chuckled.

They arrived at the restaurant. The breakfast was served from eight o'clock until two because it was New Year’s and the guests had overslept. Perfect opportunity to call it brunch. Their parents were already there with Lilith’s parents. Adam and his family didn’t stay the night at the hotel, so Lilith was there at the table waiting for them. Zelda went with Sabrina to the buffet to choose what to eat. Sabrina chose eggs, bacon, turkey, croissants with praline, and two pieces of chocolate cake. Zelda knew that she would only eat half of her plate.

“Good morning!”, Zelda and Sabrina said and sat at the table.

“Did you have a good night’s sleep?”, Zelda’s mother asked.

“Yes”, Sabrina said, and Zelda smiled. Faustus smirked at her.

The parents fell into a small conversation. The children did as well. It was a nice morning.

“Faustus, what are your plans for this morning?”, Leonard asked his son.

“Well, I was thinking that I would show the girls around the hotel. If it is alright with you, Mr. Spellman, of course”, Faustus said.

“Excellent idea, Faustus!”, George said and turned to speak to his daughters and granddaughter. “Girls, we leave at 3, so you are free to do whatever you want until then. Don’t forget to pack on time!”.

“Yes, father!”, the girls said.

They finished their breakfast quickly after that, wanting to spend as much time having fun. The girls went upstairs to pack their bags quickly. Faustus escorted them upstairs to their room and then, went back to his room to pack as well with Lilith.

It didn’t take long for the three Spellman girls to pack their bags. Zelda helped Sabrina and showed her how to fold her clothes. They checked the bathroom, the closet, and around the bedroom to see if they had forgotten something before Faustus knocked at their door 30 minutes later to see if they were ready for the tour.

They walked to the elevators to go downstairs to the spa and the indoor pool. The first stop was the indoor door, which was huge and of course, Sabrina was excited to see it. She ran around like crazy and Hilda had to chase her around. That gave Faustus and Zelda a moment for themselves.

“It is nice, isn’t it?”, Faustus asked her.

“Yes. Sabrina loved it already”, Zelda replied.

Faustus held her hand. Zelda turned around to look at him. Faustus was about to say something to her when Sabrina interrupted them.

“Can we go to the rest of the hotel now?”, Sabrina asked them.

“Yes, of course”, Faustus replied, and they moved to the next place.

They went to the spa next and then, Faustus showed them the kitchen and the other restaurants that the hotel had. At last, they went outside to see the outdoor pool and the tennis court.

They went back inside, and Faustus showed them the kid’s corner of the hotel. It would be a place for kids to play with each other without their parents. Of course, they would be adults there, two or three sitters. Sabrina loved the place.

They returned to the lobby where they found Lilith. They decided to chill at the cafeteria, where they ordered some drinks, Faustus, Zelda, and Lilith some coffee, and Hilda and Sabrina hot chocolate. The teenagers fell into small conversation easily.

“Can we play something?”, Sabrina pouted.

“Of course, Sabrina. Go to the corner, there are board games. You can choose whatever you like”, Faustus said, and Sabrina immediately ran to find a board game.

“So, I guess last night you didn’t sleep at all. Right cousin?”, Lilith smirked at the couple.

“Lily, Sabrina might hear you. Filter your thoughts!”, Faustus said.

“Oh, come on, Faustus! The kid won’t understand what I’m talking about”, she winked.

Faustus was about to reply to her, but Sabrina appeared with a box of Monopoly. “I want this one”, Sabrina said as she set the box at their table.

“Remind me why we have to play whatever a 4-year-old picks?”, Lilith asked.

Sabrina chuckled, “Lily is so silly”. All of them laughed at Sabrina’s remark except Lilith who winced.

Sabrina decided to play with Zelda, and they chose the dog as their piece. Lilith chose the horse, Faustus the racecar, and Hilda the iron. Sabrina with the help of Zelda gave them two $500, $100 and $50, six $20, five $10, $5, and $1.

The game started and everyone was into it. Hilda was the first one to go bankrupt. Even though she had chances to buy some spaces, but Sabrina always made her not buying them because she wanted them. Sneaky little 4-year-old! Then, it was Lilith who bankrupted. She tried really hard to recover, but in the end, Faustus made her admit her defeat.

“So, it’s between the two of us, I guess”, Faustus said with a smirk to Zelda.

“We are three, duh”, Sabrina said, and everyone chuckled.

They continued to play for thirty minutes until Faustus admitted defeat. Sabrina jumped from her excitement. She moved to hug her aunt Hilda and Faustus walked closer to Zelda kissing her cheek.

“What time is it?”, Zelda softly asked.

“Just two o'clock”, Faustus replied.

Zelda looked around. Sabrina was running around Hilda and Lilith. “Let’s go out for a walk”, she suggested.

They walked to the exit that led them to the garden. They sat on the bench.

“Can you lend me a cigarette?”, Zelda asked?

“Well, well… Zelda Spellman without her cigarettes… I wonder what happened”, Faustus teased.

Before she could even protest, Faustus pulled out of his jacket his packet of Marlboro red. “Let’s share it”, he said before he handed the packet to her.

“Thank you”, she softly said as she took a drag. Faustus took some short drags, stealing a few kisses as he did. Zelda took a drag and passed it to his mouth and of course, he kissed her at that moment as he inhaled the toxic smoke into his lungs.

“Zelda?”

“Yeah?”

“It was the best Christmas holidays”, Faustus said as he looked at her green eyes.

“It truly was”, Zelda replied, and she softly kissed him.

_It truly was._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this small chapter took me so long... Quarantine and a wisdom tooth removal made me unproductive. 
> 
> Follow me on IG at @zelda.phiona.spellman_ for updates ❤ !!


	24. Pillow talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What color should I wear for you?”, Zelda asked him.
> 
> “You know that the Academy’s color is black”,
> 
> She squinted at him. “But what color do I wear for you?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT AHEAD!!

Christmas vacations were coming to an end. Faustus and Zelda had spent the days after New Year’s chilling with their friends and family, finishing their homework and relaxing before school went back in session. Zelda helped Sabrina improve her writing and reading skills while Faustus came to the Mortuary as much as he could to teach Sabrina chess with a Harry Potter chessboard that he had gifted her. Although Sabrina didn’t know who Harry Potter was, only that he was a wizard, she enjoyed pretending that the chessboard was magical. She wanted to learn chess after she had seen Zelda and Faustus playing at the Mortuary and she wanted to be part of it.

It was Saturday, two days before the Academy went back in session. Faustus had spent the last three days practicing for the baseball match on Sunday against Baxter High. It was a Greendale tradition that the seniors at the Academy and Baxter High played against each other on the day before school was back in session after Christmas vacations and Faustus, as class president, was the team captain. He came after practice to the Mortuary to spend some time with Zelda. They hanged out at the parlor, Zelda’s head on his lap and his hands caressing gently her hair and her side while they were watching a TV series on Netflix.

It was time for Faustus to go back to the Mansion. Tomorrow was the big match and he needed to rest. She escorted him to the door.

He gave her a soft kiss on her lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the baseball field”.

“What color should I wear for you?”, Zelda asked him.

“You know that the Academy’s color is black”,

She squinted at him. “But what color do I wear for you?”.

His lips came closer to her ear. “Navy blue”, he whispered and kissed her cheek softly goodnight.

* * *

Zelda sat perched on the edge of the metal stands at the baseball field next to Lilith, Marie, and Mary. Everyone was already out, stretching or practicing for the game, but her eyes immediately fell on Faustus, who looked very sexy in his black baseball uniform. His look caught hers and she smiled to encourage him.

It finally came time for the game. Baxter High was up to bat while the Academy was out on the field. Faustus gave his team a last-minute pep talk before giving everyone their positions on the field. There was the crack of the bat as a player, probably the captain of Baxter High, hit the ball, surprisingly, right towards Adam at third base. He caught it on the ground and quickly threw it towards Faustus at first base. Of course, Faustus caught it and it was the first out of the game.

Biting her lip, Zelda watched the game progressed. It was almost certain that the Academy’s team was going to win. She watched Faustus who was about to hit for the last time, determined to finish the game successfully. He looked at her, smiled, and now he was ready to hit the ball. The pitcher drew back, aiming for his teammate’s glove. He shot towards Faustus who swung, the bat making contact and sending the ball that went far away and three seconds later everyone from the Academy stood up to cheer for Faustus’ home run and the Academy’s win.

After he congratulated his team, Faustus looked around his surroundings to find Zelda. When he spotted her, he ran to her and hugged her.

“Congratulations”, she softly said as she relaxed to his embrace.

He released her from his embrace. “I thought that you would wear navy blue for me”, he teased as he gestured to her outfit. She was wearing a black coat, a tartan pleated skirt, and a black turtleneck.

“I am… just for you only”, she winked at him and he grinned.

They joined the rest of their classmate at the place that they had first really seen each other, at the bonfire party before the start of the senior year. It was a tradition to hang out at that place for celebration after the baseball match until sunset. Eric handed them the same beers and the couple went to find their friends. They fell into easy conversation with Marie and Mary, who had never looked as relaxed as she was looking right now. She had come out to her parents during Christmas break and even though they weren’t thrilled, they weren’t angry with her and they had allowed her relationship with Marie, who they had known for five years now.

“I have a surprise for you”, Zelda whispered to his ear.

“Do tell, please”, he teased.

“It has something to do with the color you chose and the fact that my parents allowed me to come back in the morning”, Zelda smiled.

“Well, let’s go then”, he smirked as he stretched his hand for her to take it.

* * *

They hurried to go to the Mansion and up the stairs to his room. Faustus closed the door behind them. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her gaze for a heartbeat, then he leaned down to cover her mouth with his own. Zelda lifted onto her toes, her fingers tangling into his hair as he kissed her jaw, down her throat, pressing kisses against the skin he could find above the collar of her turtleneck.

“Take off your clothes”, he whispered as he gave her arse a gentle smack.

She whimpered and took a step away from him. She took off her coat and threw it to the floor with sensual movements. Slowly she took off her turtleneck, then her shoes. She slowly unzipped her skirt and threw it to the floor and stepped out of it. She took off her tights and now, she was only wearing her laced navy blue. Faustus licked his lips at the sight in front of him.

He approached her and swiped her hair, so he had better access to her neck. She felt his hands slowly caress her figure. He dragged a finger down her shoulder, taking her bra strap with it. Faustus leaned down and buried his face into her chest, inhaling deeply. Zelda’s eyes fluttered as he began kissing the valley between her breasts. She felt as though her skin were on fire. He sucked her left nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, bringing it to a hardened point.

“Zelda, do you trust me?”, Faustus looked at her directly to her eyes.

“Yes”, she breathed.

“Lay on the bed for me”, he instructed.

She did as she was told. She was watching him taking off his jumper and his t-shirt. Faustus slipped his arms under her and maneuvered her so that she was lying with her head just below his pillows. “Lay still” he whispered into her ear, placing her arms spread above her head. He took off two cuffs out of the middle drawer of his bedside table and put them on her wrists and restrained her to his bed. Her heart was beating fast because of excitement.

Faustus dragged a finger across the curve of her bottom lip. Placing his thumb between her lips. She sucked on it, making him growl in the back of his throat. She massaged his thumb with her tongue, and he started to move it rhythmically, she couldn't help but moan as he did. He removed it with a pop and started to caress her breast with his hand. He pinched her nipples, hardening them.

"Ah yes!", Zelda exclaimed. Faustus hummed in appreciation, loving the sight of her erect nipples. He began licking and sucking on her breasts, worshipping them, slowly, dividing his time equally between the two.

“Oh, god!”, Zelda moaned, and he replied by biting down on one nipple. The feeling was so intense Zelda almost screamed.

He ran his fingers up and down the top of her thigh. “Please”, she pleaded. And he obeyed by taking off her knickers and slid a finger up and down between her lips. He thrust one finger, then two inside of her, playing with her clit with his thumb. Zelda moaned and threw her head back against his pillows. She pulled at the cuffs, but she couldn’t reach him. He rocked himself against her core and she moaned again, frustrated that he wasn’t giving her what she wanted. He was definitely as hard as a rock.

Faustus slid down her body. He leaned in, tongue darting out to lap slowly at her swollen clit. His cock twitched in his trousers, but he wanted to take his time with her. He slid three digits into her, hard, pumping fast, as he tasted her with his tongue and his other hand played with her nipple.

“Faustus!”, she screamed, body jumping and jerking with each thrust of his fingers, each swirl of his tongue. “I’m so close…”. He eased his hands beneath her arse and held her to his mouth.

Zelda breathed, over and over again, as her knees shook. His eyes locked on her, watching her face as she came apart. He could feel her jerk, pulling away and pushing back against his mouth, could feel her walls clench around his fingers. Spasming around him as she came breathing his name.

He watched her catch her breath. _God, she is so beautiful,_ he thought to himself.

“Zelda, do you still trust me?”, he asked.

“Yes!”

He roughly turned her, so now she was on her stomach. She raised her hips, so she was supported on her knees and the headboard by the cuffs. She could not deny it, she loved what was happening at that moment. Faustus freed himself from his pants and boxers. He was on her knees, licking her cunt from behind. His tongue lapped at her in long greedy strokes, circling her clit and moving in and out of her in a delightful dance.

“Faustus, please…”

His tongue rotated around the puckered hole, dipping in and out experimentally. The more he tried, the more the muscles relaxed and opened to him. With a flat tongue, he offered one last wet lick. He stood on his knees and teased her entrance with his cock before he thrust into her hard, as deep as he could inside her tight cunt and Zelda screamed in pleasure. He pulled out completely, only to thrust in with the same force again.

“I’m so close…”

“Already?”, he asked and spanked her arse, hard, several times, and it sent vibrations straight through her before he reached under her and played with her clit. Her entire body trembled as she came and he continued thrusting through her orgasm, only slowing down a little.

“Good girl”, he breathed and kissed her shoulder.

He turned her around, so she was now on her back, and kissed her hard and fierce, then left her lips to trail wet kisses and nibbles down her neck. He moaned into her mouth and finally, finally pushed inside her again. Faustus thrust hard into her. Zelda was unable to think, she was already so sensitive. He drove into her vigorously, and it felt so damn good.

He started to rub her clit again and she screamed. It was too much, too good. She did her best to thrust her hips, to meet him. But it was hard to keep up, she was feeling tired. He used one hand to push down hard on the lower part of her stomach, feeling every inch of him inside of her. She closed her eyes and screamed as her orgasm took her over.

Faustus released his own orgasm deep inside of her.

He waited a moment before removing himself from her wet entrance. As he did, he watched how their combined juices leaked out of her. He took off the cuffs from her and kissed her wrists that were red.

A few tears had escaped her eyes. Not because she didn’t enjoy it but because of the high. It was amazing. He kissed the few tears that were on her face. “You did so good”, he whispered, and she wrapped her arms around his neck before he softly kissed her on the lips.

Faustus stood up. “I’m going to bring us some water”, he said before she could ask her where he was going.

Zelda leaned on the headboard. She found her bra on the floor and wore it before she looked at his drawer for his packet of cigarettes. She opened it and found a new packet of her tobacco, Marlboro gold, a packet of rolling paper, and filters for her cigarettes. He remembered that her tobacco had finished and needed new supplies. She took them out of the drawer and started to roll a cigarette.

Faustus came back with their glasses of water and smirked because of the sight that he was seeing. “So, I guess you found my gift”.

“I did. I was going to take one of yours. Thank you”, she smiled before she lit the cigarette.

He handed her the glass and took a big sip. He lied on his side of the bed and took out his packet of cigarettes and quickly lit one as well before he leaned on the headboard as well with an ashtray on his lap. Zelda rested her head on his shoulder, took a long drag from her cigarette, and spoke.

“Faustus?”

“Yes, dearest”

“May I ask you something?”

“Of course”

She took another long drag and exhaled. She wasn’t looking at him. “Have you done this with other people?”

He sighed. “I have but never here. You know that you are the first girl that I have ever brought her to my house”.

“I know”, she was just staring at her cigarette.

“It’s a thing that I discovered at Dorian’s. I have only done it there. And nothing compares to what we shared today”, he softly said.

She looked at him. “Thank you for letting me see that side of yourself”, she blushed and crashed her cigarette on the ashtray.

“Anytime Red”, he said and kissed her hair.

She rolled another cigarette. It had been days since her last cigarette, and she wanted to enjoy it. Faustus stubbed his own and just relaxed on the bed. He brought her closer to him and now her head was resting on his chest. She lit the cigarette and took a drag, savoring the moment.

“Zelda, I have to tell you something”, Faustus said.

“What is it?”, she asked concerned as she turned her head to look at him.

“Let’s go to college together”

“But Faustus, you want to go to Columbia…”

“I did want to go to Columbia… But now, I don’t care, I want to go somewhere with you”

“But you have worked so hard for it…”

“Zelda”, he sighed. “It won’t be the same without you…”

“What if I want to go to Yale?”

“Then, I’ll apply to Yale as well”

“Faustus, I can’t let you do that for me… What if you regret it?”, she took a long drag to hide her feelings.

“I won’t”, he assured her.

“Can we at least apply to the same schools?”, she blushed. She did love the idea of going to the same college as Faustus. She got scared when she thought about graduation and what it meant for their relationship. Now, there was a chance that their relationship could survive for longer…

“I’d love that. Let’s decide tomorrow at the Academy”, he said and tilted her chin. Faustus kissed her softly but passionately. Zelda returned the kiss.

They both loved the idea of going together to college. They didn’t care now where they would get in. As long as they were together, they would be fine.

Zelda finished her cigarette and Faustus took the ashtray away from his lap. Zelda rested again her head on his chest and Faustus wrapped his hand around her body. Quickly they drifted off to sleep, both exhausted from their early activities.

_Yes, they would be just fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter on time???! WOW, I DID IT! Let's hope it would be like this with the next one :P
> 
> Follow @zelda.phiona.spellman_ for updates!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and loved ❤ Lots of Love 🤍


	25. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it was a crazy idea that had never crossed their minds.  
> “Faustus, are you sure? We are talking about Harvard, which means that we are talking about Harvard Law”  
> “I know. It’s crazy. But we can do it together, Zelda. What do you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! That's the first chapter of 2021! 
> 
> Sorry that I haven't posted in a month! This chapter didn't want to be written. Probably of how much time I had to spend on the computer because of classes. 
> 
> Also, what are your thoughts about Part 4 guys? 🤗

The next morning, Zelda woke up before her alarm. She saw Faustus’ head between her legs as he licked her clit. When he saw that she was awake, he inserted a finger inside her and continued to lick her clit. Zelda moaned and Faustus went up to three fingers as he played with her clit, rolling his tongue over it and nibbling at it.

Zelda fell over the edge a few seconds later.

After catching her breath, Zelda made Faustus roll on his back. It had been only a few hours since they celebrated the Academy’s win on his bed. A few hours since they had decided to go to college together. She climbed on top of him and sank down on him, his cock filling her entirely. She rocked back and forth, up and down, and swirled her hips as his fingers dug into the flesh of her hips.

Zelda screamed his name as she came, and Faustus spilled his seed inside her at that moment.

Afterward, he played with her hair as her head was against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Her alarm went off and Faustus smirked.

“That was a first”, Faustus said, and Zelda laughed.

“You did plan well”, Zelda teased him.

“I know what I’m doing”, he winked at her and she rolled her eyes before she stood up to get dressed.

“Let’s skip school today”, Faustus playfully suggested.

“I was planning on staying at the library and send my college applications today”.

“Let’s do that here then”.

“You know that we will get distracted here”. He stayed silent. She sighed, “Let’s do our research and send our college applications from the library and I promise that we’ll celebrate our decisions soon”. He remained silent. “We are sending applications to the same colleges, aren’t we?”.

“Of course, Zelda. What made you think that I would change my mind overnight?”.

“Then, why aren’t you saying something?”, she was a little bit annoyed.

“Because I would prefer to do that here and then bend you over the desk at the study and fuck you”, she rolled her eyes. “But… You are right. We should do that somewhere public”. She smiled when he admitted that she was right. “Besides, we haven’t done it in the library yet”. She gave him a weak smack on his forearm, and he pulled her down to the mattress and kissed her.

* * *

Zelda returned to the Mortuary and found Sabrina waiting for her in her bedroom. Her niece had woken up earlier and decided to wait for her aunt in her room. She knew that Zelda would be out all night, but she also knew that Zelda would be back on time like she did.

“What’s wrong, baby?”, Zelda asked as she noticed her niece on her bed.

“I just woke up and decided to wait for you here”, Sabrina replied, and Zelda leaned down to where her niece was sitting and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

“I’m going to quickly shower and then, we’ll get you ready, ok?”, Zelda said, and her niece nodded.

Zelda went to shower. She was glad that she ran into Sabrina instead of her sister or her parents. The smell of sex on her body was evident. She emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later and Sabrina was napping on her bed. She sat on the bed and softly caressed Sabrina’s back. Her niece stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

“Whenever you’re ready, go pick your outfit and I’ll be there in 5 minutes, sleepyhead”, Zelda softly said to her niece and walked to her closet to get ready for the day.

She got ready and then, readied Sabrina as well. They went downstairs and found Hilda who had made breakfast as always. She drank her coffee and ate her French toast while Sabrina ate her cereal and Hilda drank her English breakfast tea. Twenty minutes later, they finished getting ready and got inside Zelda’s car to drive to the Academy.

* * *

Zelda sat on a desk in the library during the third period waiting for Faustus to arrive. They had met at the parking lot before the bell rang and had decided to meet at the library on the third period and decide where to apply. 

She laid out her laptop and her notebook. She opened her laptop and found her common application when Faustus arrived at the library.

“Hey”, he softly said.

“Hey”, she replied. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, but her eyes beamed in excitement. She was nervous. They needed to make big decisions together today and that scared her.

“Have you got any ideas of where we should apply?”, Faustus asked her as he sat across from her.

“Not really, no”, Zelda said. “What about you?”.

“I have some, yeah”, he smirked.

“Oh, please do tell”, she rolled her eyes.

“Well, I think we should apply to both Columbia and Yale and if we get accepted to both of them, we’ll figure it out when we find out”.

“Agreed. But I was thinking that we need a safety net… You know, a place that we will definitely get in together”, Zelda said. She was afraid to actually admit to herself that she was loving the idea of them continuing their relationship after the summer.

“Greendale University and Riverdale University sound like good choices I think”.

“Yeah, I’m going to be close to Sabrina if we get in…”

“Oh. Zelda, I don’t mind going to Greendale University if that makes things with Sabrina easier. It really doesn’t matter if we go to an Ivy League college or not…”, he really didn’t mind. He just wanted to be with her.

“No, it’s fine, Faustus. Truly. Sabrina always knew that I would have to leave for college. Edward had talked to her about it all summer long”, she smiled at the memory. She remembered how Edward explained to a 3-year-old Sabrina that she had to go to London because it would look good on her college application and how he explained to her what college is.

They sent applications to Yale, Columbia, Vassar, Dartmouth, Greendale, and Riverdale University. They thought for a minute to apply to Stanford but quickly decided against it. They didn’t want to go to the West Coast. They were sure that they would both get in in Greendale and Riverdale University and maybe Vassar as well, which was a good choice. Zelda had every potential to get into Yale and Faustus into Columbia.

“Zelda?”, Faustus said as he saw her closing her tabs on her laptop.

“Yes?!”

“Do you want to do something crazy?”, he smirked at her.

“Like what?”, she raised an eyebrow.

“Let’s apply to Harvard!”. Yes, it was a crazy idea that had never crossed their minds.

“Faustus, are you sure? We are talking about Harvard, which means that we are talking about Harvard Law”

“I know. It’s crazy. But we can do it together, Zelda. What do you say?"

She hesitated for a second. It was indeed a crazy idea. But they didn’t have to lose anything.

“Okay”, she smiled, and he gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

“Let’s do this”, and her eyes beamed at him.

* * *

Sabrina and Zelda were heading to Greendale Park to meet Faustus who was there with his black Belgian Tervuren. Zelda had met his pet a few times, but it was the first time that Sabrina would meet him, and she was ecstatic. They had arranged to meet at the park and go to the café that was close to the park after their walk.

The Spellman girls found waiting for them halfway through the walking path that led to the playground. Sabrina had stopped so many times on the way to their meeting spot because she had been watching curiously the movements of small creatures that lived at the park, that they had been a little bit late to their date. Faustus didn’t mind, he knew that doing things with a 4-year-old wasn’t easy. Sabrina hesitantly walked towards the big black dog. Zelda and Faustus encouraged her to approach Phantom. Zelda knew that, despite being large, he was friendly and very clever. Phantom ran in circles around Sabrina before standing on its hind legs, licking anywhere he could reach. Sabrina giggled and Faustus and Zelda smiled at each other.

They walked until they reached the playground at the end of the walking path. Sabrina spotted Roz, her friend from kindergarten, and wanted to say “hello” to them. Zelda and Sabrina entered the playground while Faustus and his dog waiting for them outside.

The two girls got very excited that they met. “Can I play with Roz, Zee?”, Sabrina asked her aunt innocently.

“But, kid, I believe we promised Faustus and Phantom some coffee”, Zelda replied.

“Auntie Zee, you can go with Faustus for coffee and we’ll meet here again all together”, Sabrina suggested.

“I’m not sure that Mrs. Walker we’ll be comfortable with watching you too, kid”.

“Pleaseeeee”, Sabrina jutted her lip out in a quivering pout.

Zelda gave in and asked Rosalind’s mother if it was okay with her to look after Sabrina as she went to grab some takeaway coffee. It wouldn’t be long. Mrs. Walker of course agreed, and she actually suggested looking after Phantom as well as the girls were petting him and didn’t want to let him leave. “I don’t even know how that happened”, Zelda said as she was walking with Faustus away from the playground. Faustus laughed. Her niece was definitely the number one supporter of their relationship. They went to the café, fingers lacing together and giving soft little kisses to each other, and ordered some black coffee, Zelda with one sugar and some milk. Faustus paid for their coffees and left the café to return to the park.

They decided to sit on a bench next to the playground, where they could see Sabrina and Phantom playing from a distance. Phantom was playing with the two girls around the playground, not giving attention to other children or their parents, which was great, because Faustus didn’t want him to cause any trouble. They fell into easy conversation like they always did when they were alone. They could talk about everything, from what TV show they should watch or what to do on their next date to philosophical discussions, about Kant and Aristotle. They could never get tired of each other.

“Do you really think that we could get into Harvard?”, Zelda asked as she finished rolling her cigarette from the pack of Marlboro light tobacco that he had bought for her.

“Why not? We are perfect students; we are doing so many extra classes and extracurricular activities. I’m pretty sure that we could get anywhere we have applied”, Faustus stole the cigarette from her fingers and took a drag. Mrs. Walker was sitting on a bench inside the playground that had its back on them, so she couldn’t spot them smoking.

Faustus took the last drag of the cigarette and crushed it on his pocket ashtray that he always carried since he and Zelda started seeing each other. He pulled her legs into his lap and slid his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him before he claimed her lips, the taste of cigarettes and coffee so familiar and so addictive at the same time. Zelda let their tongues dance together, slowly, deeply. It was passionate but not hurried.

At some point, they broke the kiss, the need to breathe greater than any passion. That was when they noticed that Roz and Sabrina were in front of them and staring at them, Roz with a questionable look on her face.

“Oh, don’t worry Roz. They kiss and it’s yucky, but Faustus is nice”, Sabrina innocently said to her friend.

Zelda brought Sabrina on her lap and started to tickle her. “So, I am yucky then?”, Zelda teased her niece.

“No! Auntie Zee! Please stop tickling me!”, Sabrina pleaded through giggles. Zelda tugged the little girl closer to her. “Zee, you smell like smoke. Like grandpa”, she w said to her aunt.

“Mm… I don’t know…”, Zelda tried to say something to her niece.

“Did you smoke?”, her face clearly showed worry.

“I…”

“Of course not, Sabrina. We just passed by someone who was smoking outside the café”, Faustus quickly stepped into her rescue.

“Oh, okay”, she smiled at her aunt, relieved. Sabrina had learned in school that smoking was harmful, and she was trying ever since to convince Zelda’s father to quit.

“I’m going to walk Roz to her mother and then, we’ll drive back to the Mortuary”, she said as she gently got her niece off her lap and stood up to walk Roz to where her mother was. She thanked Mrs. Walker for keeping an eye on Sabrina and Phantom. She went back to where Sabrina and Faustus with Phantom were, so they could leave.

* * *

The return to the Mortuary was quiet. Hilda was back at the Mortuary when they arrived. Sabrina informed her about how her time at the park was. She told her how nice and friendly Phantom was and how fun she had with Roz at the playground. Of course, she told her about the misunderstanding that she had with her aunt, that she thought that she had smoked. Hilda looked at her with judgment in her eyes and Zelda rolled her eyes in response.

Sabrina and Zelda argued about her bedtime. The blond 4-year-old girl protested with a pout that she wasn’t sleepy, and Zelda refused to be swayed by the soulful brown eyes of her niece. Finally, she convinced her niece to go upstairs and have her teeth brushed and get ready for bed.

Zelda tucked Sabrina into her bed and sat down on her bed to read that night’s bedtime story, which was “Goldilocks and The Three Bears”. When the story ended and Zelda was about to kiss her niece goodnight, Sabrina asked her aunt, “Zee, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, kid. What is it?”

“Will you and Faustus marry?”, Sabrina innocently asked her aunt.

“What makes you think that?”, Zelda asked.

“You just love each other, and I want to know if you will get marry”

“I think it’s a bit early to determine that”, Zelda said. Sabrina looked sad at her response. She decided to save it a little bit. “I don’t mean that it could never happen, I’m just saying that we are still very young to know”.

“But you will tell me if you decide to marry, right?”

“Of course, Sabrina. You will be the first one to know”, Zelda said. “Now, it’s time to sleep”.

“Goodnight, Auntie Zee! I love you”, Sabrina whispered.

“I love you too, kid”, Zelda said and give her a kiss on her forehead.

She flicked her night light and quietly left her bedroom. She walked to her room, itching for a cigarette.

 _Did Faustus love her? Did she love him?  
_So many questions lingered in her mind. But tonight wasn’t the right moment to determine that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Faustus' 18th Birthday! (it would be kinky lol) 
> 
> Also, if you have anything you would like to see, let me know. There might be pretty good ideas. 
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on insta for updates (@zelda.phiona.spellman_) and to sign the petition. We deserve a part 5 guys!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/the-fans-renew-chilling-adventures-of-sabrina-on-netflix


	26. Red Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday came. It was the day of Faustus Blackwood’s 18th Birthday. The whole week Lilith had been planning the party at Dorian’s with Zelda’s help. That was where Zelda thought of the best idea ever. But it was something that she had to keep to herself until tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE. KINKIEST. CHAPTER. I'VE EVER WRITTEN. with some fluff at the end.

The days had gone by smoothly. Faustus and Zelda had spent as much time as possible with each other, but with their friends as well. Marie and Mary were still not showing affection in public because Mary was trying to keep a low profile until she turned 18 at the end of the school year. She had already been accepted to NYU and she was determined to be patient until the time she had to leave for New York with Marie by her side, who had already been accepted in New York School of Arts.

The three girls had arranged to meet for brunch in Riverdale. It had been a while since the last time they had a moment like this.

“So, have you sent all your applications, Zee?”, Marie asked her as she sipped from her green iced tea.

“I have actually…”, she smiled as she thought of that day in the library with Faustus.

“I’m 100% sure that you will get accepted in Yale, Zee, but I do hope that you applied to other schools as well”, Mary said, holding her cup of tea.

“Yes, of course. But, actually, I have decided on another preferred school…”, she bit her lip as she paused. It was the first time that she was going to confess to someone that she and Faustus had decided to go to college together.

“Oh, wow. What do you mean, Zee?”, Mary asked confused.

“Umm… Faustus and I have applied to the same schools and we have decided to go to whichever we get accepted to… together”.

“Wow. That is a big step, ma cherie”, Marie said.

“Yeah, an enormous one, I’d say. But have you decided on the main goal, your preferred school?”, Mary asked, anxious to know about her friend’s plans.

“It’s… It’s Harvard, guys! But I don’t care where I’m going, to be honest. If we only get accepted to Greendale University, I’ll happily go with Faustus there”, weight was lifted off her chest.

“If it is really what you want, ma cherie, I am with you”, Marie sincerely encouraged her friend.

“Me too, Zelda. I’m so happy for you”, Mary said as well.

“It really is. I just hope that everything goes well”, Zelda signed.

They changed the subject. They talk about lighter stuff, such as Valentine’s day and spring break. They were seniors, after all, only four months left in the Academy, four months left in Greendale.

* * *

The six of them met on a Saturday night at Dorian Gray’s Room. It was still early in the night and the place wasn’t packed. Faustus and Adam had ordered a glass of double whiskey and the four girls ordered some cosmopolitans, the only alcoholic drink that Mary really enjoyed. They were chatting about all sorts of things that were happening at the Academy and in Greendale. Valentine’s Dance at Baxter High, “Rocky Horror Show” at the Paramount Movie Theater, and special events at the Academy that Faustus didn’t share much about but made them anticipate about them.

“You know what else is coming up next week? Right, Faustus?”, Lilith smirked at her cousin. Zelda, of course, knew what was coming up next week. Faustus’ 18th Birthday. She had already purchased his gift, a gunmetal watch, not too expensive but elegant, with an inscription on the back. She really hoped that he would spend his birthday only with her like they did on her birthday.

“Don’t fuzz about it, Lilith”, Faustus sternly said as he sipped from his glass.

“Don’t fuzz? Faustus, it’s your 18th birthday. You will be the first one to be 18. And it’s on Friday, the perfect opportunity to have a big party. In fact…”, she paused for a second. “Dorian, can you come here for a second?”.

Dorian emerged from the bar and walked to their table. “What can I do for you, fellows?”.

“Can we host a party, here, on Friday?”, Lilith asked.

“Lilith, that’s not necessary”, Faustus tried to stop her.

“What kind of party?”, Dorian asked.

“Faustus’ 18th birthday party. No birthday cakes and stuff like that, but my parents will be at home next week and Faustus doesn’t like hosting parties at his house”, Lilith replied.

“Well, of course. I’ll have the bar reserved just for you on Friday”, Dorian smirked at Faustus. “Do you need anything in particular for the party?”.

“No, I don’t think so. Just booze”, Lilith smiled at Dorian who nodded and left to go back to the bar.

“Oh, don’t be so grumpy, Faustus! We will have so much fun. It’s your 18th birthday, it’s senior year. We should celebrate as much as we can!”, Lilith said.

“Yeah, Faustus! It will be fun”, Adam tried to team with his girlfriend.

“I know, mate. But I was just hoping that I would spend my birthday more… privately”, he smirked as he looked at Zelda. It had been a week since they had spent some time in private and it would be one more week since they would have some. He was hoping that it would be on his birthday. He had planned on spending his birthday with Zelda at his mercy, tying her up and taking her six ways from Sunday. They had tried it like that once again upon Zelda’s request. He was so impressed by how well she was taking it. He always knew that control and domination was one of his pleasures, but with Zelda, it was on a different level.

Faustus looked at her. She gave him a small sad smile and he brought her to his lap. She smiled and kissed him. “It’s okay”, she whispered to him as she gave him another kiss.

It was time for Zelda to leave, so they all decided to leave as well. Zelda would drive Mary and Marie back to their homes and then, she had to pick Hilda up from her friend’s house. That was the reason why she couldn’t spend the night with Faustus, even though she really wanted to.

“Are you mad about Lilith’s decision for a party?”, Zelda softly asked him.

“I am. I don’t like it when they changed my plans. However…”, he paused to take a short drag from her cigarette, “I should have seen it coming. Birthdays, especially the 18th, it’s an important one. Marcus is also going to be here on the day after my birthday to spend the weekend with me. Although, I have planned a whole night of… unholy activities”, he smirked.

“Well… we’ll see about that…”, and before he could say anything, she gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Goodnight Faustus!”.

“Goodnight Zelda!”

* * *

Friday came. It was the day of Faustus Blackwood’s 18th Birthday. The whole week Lilith had been planning the party at Dorian’s with Zelda’s help. That was where Zelda thought of the best idea ever. But it was something that she had to keep to herself until tonight.

Faustus waited for Zelda in the parking lot of the Academy. He saw her getting out of her car and then, moving to the backseat door to help her niece get out of the car. She spotted him looking at her and smiled. Zelda and Sabrina walked towards him. On the way, she told Hilda that she could take Sabrina to her class by herself. Hilda agreed and went inside the building.

Zelda and Sabrina approached Faustus. “Happy Birthday, Faustus!”, Sabrina ran to him and hugged his legs. He scooped her up in his arms and thanked her. Zelda’s heart melted at the scene in front of her. Faustus let her gently down and Sabrina took her aunt’s hand so they could walk all three of them to the preschool building. After Zelda walked Sabrina and joined Faustus, they also walked to the high school building.

“Maybe we should skip the first period”, Faustus casually said.

She turned to look at him. “I’m sorry Faustus, but I have a pop quiz that starts in about… 5 minutes”. He gave her a disappointing look. He wanted to spend some time with her today. It was his birthday after all.

At lunch, the three couples sat together at a table. Faustus had been the center of attention of the Academy. Everyone came to wish him for his birthday. However, Faustus didn’t care about anyone else, but Zelda. He just wanted to be with her. Only her. They hadn’t been intimated with each other for two weeks now and it was killing him. He missed her. They didn’t even spend time alone either, just the two of them talking or just getting lost in her beautiful bright green eyes. He couldn’t wait for the day to be over and the weekend for that matter, since he would have to spend it with his brother, who would come to visit him.

Finally, the day at the Academy ended. Faustus pulled Zelda to a secluded corner and without letting her protest, he kissed her. She whimpered softly into his mouth and pressed her body against him and kissed her passionately until they couldn’t breathe.

“I can’t wait to see what you will wear tonight”, Faustus said as they parted. She winked at him in response and they both walked out of the building. He knew that she had to pick up Sabrina from her school. But he would see her tonight and that was all that mattered.

After an evening full of activities with Sabrina, it was time for Zelda to get ready for tonight. Her dress was hung up at the top of her closet door on a coat hook. She showered; her jasmine shampoo lingered in the room. She sat on her vanity, wore her signature perfume, and brushed her hair and did her make-up, first foundation and highlighter, and then her eyebrows, black eyeliner, and mascara. Last, but definitely not least, a red Fenty lipstick that matched her dress. She did then her hair, red curls on the side, and wore her dress. A sparkly, strapless red gown with leg slit. She was sure that she would take Faustus’ breath away.

Zelda went downstairs. Hilda was sitting in the parlor with Sabrina curled at her side, her eyelids almost getting closed, and they were watching a movie.

“Wow! Zelds! You look outstanding, sis”, Hilda said in a low voice.

“Thank you, sister”, Zelda said.

“Auntie Zee?”, Sabrina opened her eyes.

“Yes, kid?”, Zelda said as she moved to sit in front of her.

“Why can’t I go to the party?”, she said with a yawn.

Zelda smiled. “Because it’s time to go to bed”.

“But Faustus is my friend too”, another yawn.

“Yes, but honey this is a party for the big kids”, Zelda tried to reason her niece.

“Fine…”, she said as she closed her eyes. Zelda leaned forward and kissed her niece’s blond hair.

“Thank you, Hilda”, Zelda said. She didn’t like leaving her niece when her parents were away, but she did trust Hilda. She knew that she would take care of her the same way she would.

* * *

Dorian Gray’s Room was packed. Of course, Lilith would invite everyone she knew and could be trusted. They were even people from Baxter High and Greendale University that she and Faustus knew. People were greeting him all the time, but he was waiting for a particular person to arrive, drinking his whiskey and been oblivious to the conversations around him.

Faustus looked up at the stairs and held his breath as he saw her. She was stunning in her red dress. The dress outlined her curves perfectly. Zelda gave him a smirk as she locked eyes with him. He walked around the room and reached the bottom of the stairs at the same time as she did. He held out his hand and she accepted it. He pulled her as closely as he could to his body and kissed her passionately.

“Hmm, someone missed me”, Zelda teased the birthday boy.

“Don’t blame a bloke for admiring his stunning girlfriend”, he kissed her cheek. “You look beautiful, dearest”.

“Thank you”, she blushed. “Sorry I was late. Sabrina was mad that she wasn’t invited to the party”, she rolled her eyes and he chuckled.

They moved farther inside the bar and found their friends. Dancing on the dance floor. Drinking shots of blue liquid that Dorian passed away or sipping from the drinks. Making conversation with people. It was actually a good night, a night to remember. A night with people he liked, he considered friends. Maybe Lilith was right, he needed that night, even though looking at Zelda made him feel uncomfortable in his own pants. It had been two painful weeks and he had to be more patient.

They approached the bar, having a moment for just the two of us. Zelda pulled out her silver case and took out a rolled cigarette. Faustus was quick to light it with his lighter. She took a long drag, her green eyes never leaving his blue. She passed the cigarette to him and took a drag as well. The relaxing moment quickly turned into a heating make-out session, without caring if they had an audience or not. They stopped to breathe and Zelda took the last drag and crashed her cigarette to the ashtray.

“I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back”, she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He didn’t notice Zelda wink at Dorian as she was walking to the corridor.

It had been 10 minutes since Zelda had gone to the bathroom. “Have you seen Zelda?”, Faustus asked Dorian.

“She told me to give you this”, Dorian smirked as he gave him a piece of paper.

_“Meet me at Room 169” - Z.S._

He walked away from the bar as quickly as he could and went to the corridor that led to the rooms. He knew what was there, he had been a few times before, but never in that room and never with Zelda. He hadn’t thought that she would actually want to go to a room, especially after their first date at Dorian’s.

He reached the door of room 169. He took a deep breath and exhale before he knocked at the door.

“Come in”, he heard her voice from the other side of the door.

Faustus opened the door and the sight that was in front of him made his cock twitched. Zelda was wearing a black sexy floral lace garter lingerie set with stockings a short black satin robe. Her nipples were shown from the meshed bra.

“Fuck”, he murmured.

“Happy Birthday Mr. Blackwood!”. She had been planning this the whole week, coming to Dorian’s along with Lilith. Lilith was organizing the party and Zelda her perfect tête-à-tête with Faustus. She had even come here earlier to leave some things, so Faustus couldn’t have suspected anything. He curled his arm around her neck and kissed her full on her mouth, possessively. It was overwhelming and yet touching. He began kissing her neck and graduated to her shoulder, kissing to bruise. Zelda felt his cock harden and couldn't help but grind herself into him.

“You’re going to be at my mercy tonight”, Faustus groaned at her.

“Yes, Mr. Blackwood!”, she knew that he would immediately get the hit. Tonight, it was going to be the third time that she would explore that realm of ecstasy that he had introduced a few weeks ago. She knew that he needed it, especially after two weeks of celibacy, the longest period of not being with each other.

Faustus grabbed a fistful of hair again. “On your knees, dearest”, he groaned and forced her to her knees. She submitted straight to him and knelt there looking up at him with the most innocent eyes she could portray. Her nails scratched at his thighs and his cock twitched again.

Zelda reached for the zipper and button on his trousers and pulled out his hardness. She stroked him and flicked her tongue over his tip. She opened her mouth and took him in her mouth. Faustus was watching her small hand wrap around the base of his shaft as her head bobbed, mouth taking in more and more of his length. Faustus’s cock was the biggest one she had ever seen, she had ever tasted, she had ever had inside of her. And she loved performing oral to him, even though she didn’t do it very often. She swallowed his full length, using both hands to pull him closer to her so that her nose pressed against his groin, unable to fit more of him and she moaned, sending vibrations through his cock into his balls.

“Fuck, Zelda…”, Faustus groaned again. He pulled her closer with his grip on her hair, making her gag on his cock. He loved to hear her gag on him and seeing reminisce of her lipstick on him there. He pulled back, leaving a string of saliva connected Zelda’s lips and his cock.

“Strip and bend over the bed, Zelda”, her heart was almost pounding out of her chest as she heard him saying that with his sensual deep voice. She did as she was told, first she stripped out of her pathetic excuse of underwear, and then, she bent over the bed that was in the room, giving him a spectacular view of her ass. His warm hands caressed her ass and thighs, holding her open to him. She could hear him inhale as he examined her from behind, and her face burned, but she kept her eyes closed.

Faustus leaned forward and bit the supple curve of one ass cheek. She hissed, legs trembling, and reached up to pinch both of her nipples hard to counterbalance the sting. He soothed the bite with his tongue, massaging firmly, kneading just so to get a glimpse of her asshole every so often.

Zelda heard a soft rustle of clothing being shed, and the next time she felt him touch her, it was to slide the unmistakably fat head of his cock through the mess of slick between her legs. But it was only just to tease her. Instead, she heard the snap of the belt. She knew that that was the warning.

The first blow was hard on her right cheek. Zelda cried out, the sound morphing into a moan as the pain set in. Another one. “Yes…”, she moaned as she felt her excitement building up inside her. Faustus hit her a total of 14 times, one for each day that he hadn’t been inside of her. Tears were streaming down her face from the ecstasy.

Faustus threw the belt on the floor and admired his work on her pale ass, bruises, red and purple. “I could tease you for hours”, he said as one hand went to her hip and the other pressed steadily between her shoulder blades, so he could push his hips far enough, so his cock held steadily against her pussy without breaching. Zelda let a frustrating sign and rolled her hips backward and he slid himself forward, finally taking him inside her.

“Oh my God”, she almost screamed enough to be heard by anyone in the building. It had been two dreadful weeks. Deep thrusts. Her orgasm was beginning to form inside her belly. Then, Faustus rocked his hips into her at a pace that forced a guttural moan from deep inside her chest.

“Tell me who does the cunt belong to?”, Faustus groaned as he moved his on her hard nipples.

“You, Faustus”, she screamed. “Only you”.

“Yes. That’s right”, he thrust hard and quick and pinched her nipples hard. Definitely leaving bruises there too.

“Faustus, I’m gonna…”, he didn’t let her finish. He pulled his cock all the way out of Zelda’s body. “Faustus, what the fuck are you doing?”, she complained. She was seconds away from a mind-blowing orgasm.

“Having you at my mercy”, he teased and turned her on her back.

 _Edging. Fuck_.

He kissed her softly on her lips. She returned the kiss. She loved his soft side as she loved his possessive. He lowered his mouth on her breasts and paid attention to her nipples, making her gasp.

Faustus picked Zelda up. She didn’t see that coming. “Trust me”, it was almost a plead. She nodded and he moved her to manacle her wrists on the hooks coming from the ceiling. Zelda stood on her tiptoes and her arms were extended far above her head. He smirked at the sight in front of him. He slowly roamed her body with his hands, paying attention to her hard nipples, tasting each nipple, mauling each breast with his mouth the best he could.

“Look at you,” Faustus said, “You’re all mine, Zelda.”

“Fau… stus, please”, Zelda begged.

"I suppose…" he drawled, leaning his face in to brush his lips against hers. "You deserve a reward. After all…”, he moved behind her and his hand snaked down her stomach and between her legs, petting her in soft strokes against her wet folds. Zelda moaned in anticipation.

Faustus complied with her silent request. His thumb began rubbing circles against her clit. “Oh, yes”, she moaned again, and he kissed her to silence her, their tongues dancing in sync. Zelda felt surprised as she felt two fingers inside her.

He wasn’t gentle in his pace and a tear escaped again. He bit her earlobe and cried out again and moved his fingers in and out of her rapidly, curling to aim its assault at her g-spot and Zelda rolled her hips to meet his ministrations.

“Ugh, Faustus! I can’t take it anymore!”, Zelda cried out, begging for him to bring her over the edge.

And then, he stopped again.

“Faustus”, she glared at him. “Please”.

Faustus dropped to his knees before her. Of course, he would want to taste her and bring her to her climax with his tongue first. His devious tongue. _Fucking bastard_ , she thought. His tongue began to lick away at the mess made of her core, a smirk on his lips, proud of his work on her. She wanted to grab his hair, but she was tied up, so the best thing she could do was clenching his head between her thighs. He, in return, grabbed her ass to hold her still.

Zelda turned her eyes downward to see Faustus staring up at her, his mouth buried deep in her cunt, cleaning up the mess he’d created. “You’re the devil, Faustus Blackwood”, she said as he draped her legs over his shoulders.

Faustus moaned against her as he moved to suck on her clit, causing her to see stars and finally, coming straight into Faustus’s mouth. He wasted no time in lapping it up, making sure she heard how much he was enjoying it.

“You are a hell sent, Zelda Spellman”, he said before he kissed her right thigh softly and removing her legs from his shoulders.

She licked her lips and took a deep breath. "I need you”.

Faustus pressed his fingers to her lips. Zelda opened, taking his fingers into her mouth, licking her own juices off his skin. He watched her eyes, fucking her mouth with his hand. She swirled her tongue around his knuckles, hollowed her cheeks, and sucked hard as he drew out with a soft pop.

“Make me yours, Mr. Blackwood”, Zelda murmured into his heated skin. Faustus reached down, grabbing himself, rubbing the tip of his cock against her, up and down, each slide pushing her labia farther apart, slipping over her clit and teasing at her entrance.

“Who do you belong to?”, he said as he paused, the tip of him just stretching her open and looked into her eyes.

“Faustus, I’m completely yours”, Zelda answered him.

He pushed into her. Zelda moaned; ankles locked behind his back. He withdrew, slowly, achingly slowly pushing in again and settled both hands on her waist and guided her down. She was still tight around him, even though she was dripping for him.

“Don’t stop”, Zelda whimpered. He drew out of her, pushed in, drew out, his hands locked on her, his thumbs brushing her stomach with each stroke inside her. Zelda threw her head back and Faustus pressed forward again, deeper until his hips were full against her spread thighs.

“Fuck”, he muttered, arms quivering and voice shaking. “You feel amazing, Zelda”, he said and pulled her into a kiss. Faustus set himself with his arms under her thighs and started a slow and long pace, filling her all the way with each thrust.

Faustus felt her squeeze around him, saw her breasts shake as her breathing quickened. Catching her mouth in a deep kiss, he whispered to her, “Come for me, Zelda”.

And she did as she groaned his name. Faustus fucked her through it until he saw tears forming at the corners of her eyes. “Please, Faustus. Come inside me”.

Faustus trembled, a rough moan tearing out of him. He slammed into her, hips sharp against her thighs, his rhythm stuttering and breaking apart. He stared into her eyes and groaned, a shattered sound rumbling through his entire body and deep into her blood. She held tight to him with her legs, kept him buried inside her cunt until his last groan and final, weak thrust.

They wanted to stay like that forever, but Faustus knew that it was an uncomfortable position for her. He took the cuffs from her and walked, still buried inside of her, and sat on the leather chair, her arms around his neck. “You’re perfect, Zelda Spellman”, he murmured, and she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek as she caught her breath, listening to his heartbeat. She felt him softened inside her after a few minutes and she carefully climbed off his lap, watching his face as she let him see his come drip out of her, spattering to the floor between his feet. His surprised look was all she needed.

“Where are you going?”, he asked as she was walking towards the bedside table that she had left her things earlier. She didn’t answer him and that pissed him off. He walked up to her; she was standing in front of the bedside table. Zelda felt him standing behind her and turned around to look at him, holding a box. She handed it to him.

Faustus raised one eyebrow. “What is that?”

“Just opened it”, Zelda replied with a smirk on her lips.

Faustus opened the box and saw the watch that she had bought for him as a birthday gift.

“Zelda, you didn’t have to”, Faustus softly said.

“There is an inscription on the back”, she said.

Faustus turned around the watch to see the inscription.

**_Yours,_ **

**_-Zee_ **

He didn’t know what to say. All he wanted to do was kiss her. And he did that. He sighed into her mouth, his hands pushing into her hair and pulling her towards him. Faustus sat on the bed with Zelda on his lap. Their lips moving urgently, each trying to say to the other what words they were afraid to say aloud for so long.

But Faustus had never been surer about his feelings before that moment. He knew, though, that it was not the right moment.

“Let’s go to my house”, Zelda said. “My parents are away, and the girls won’t mind it”.

He gave her a soft kiss on her lips. “Alright. As long as I can make amends with Sabrina”, they both chuckled.

Zelda leaned a little bit more to him, not ready to move. Faustus petted her hair. It was those moments that mattered the most to them. Being alone and only their bodies talking.

**_They wanted to get used to this._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for sticking up with me. I'm probably going to be MIA for the next month because of exams. I'm so thankful to all for your comments and kudos. 😍💖
> 
> Coming Up Next: Lupercalia (aka Valentine's Day) in Alternative Universe- Non-Magical. 😎


End file.
